


AFFLICTION

by abrighteyedbandit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Dark Magic, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original setting, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Possession, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Wedding, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Spinoff, Team as Family, True Love, Undecided Relationship(s), Wedding Fluff, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrighteyedbandit/pseuds/abrighteyedbandit
Summary: Two years after defeating the cult, Freya and Keelin have managed to keep Mikaela safe. They are co-parenting while leaving the more recent details of their relationship a secret. Now their brief period of peace is threatened by the sudden mysterious illness of their daughter as connections past and present are revealed.





	1. LOVERS AND FRIENDS

**Author's Note:**

> And so the next installment begins. This story is ten chapters long and everyone should go check out the poster for this that my awesome friend made for me :)
> 
> This chapter is Freelin centric with a few flashbacks. The first three chapters fill in important pieces of the time jump.
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Aquilo - I Could Fight On A Wall: Freya gets ready in the mirror.
> 
> 2) Julia Michaels - Uh huh: Freya and Keelin kiss.
> 
> 3) Mokita & Maty Noyes - Goodbye: Greg and Freya talk at the bar.
> 
> 4) Henry Green - Barcelona: FLASHBACK of Freya showing up at the bar to apologize to Hayden.
> 
> 5) A Silent Film - Message In the Sand: Freya and Keelin run into each other at Harland's.
> 
> 6) JONES - Indulge: FLASHBACK of Keelin showing up at Freya's house during a full moon.
> 
> 7) Goldroom - Till Sunrise: Keelin goes home with Freya and they sleep together.
> 
> **Next chapter** Bridget and Greg drama, Bex is on the scene, and the origin of Freyden is revealed.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Freya quickly fixes her hair in the mirror and stands back to take in her appearance. Sure, she’s only wearing her usual low-cut blouse and skinny jeans but she wants to be presentable. 

The witch hasn’t seen the mother of her child for the past three days and since they see each other nearly every day it has felt like the longest amount of time ever. It was her weekend to have Mikaela so Keelin had made plans to go camping with none other than Bridget. The pair had left on Friday and returned Sunday night but Freya had offered to just keep their child until Monday to save her the trouble.

The fact of the matter is that the thought of the wolf and the younger witch spending a weekend alone together in the wilderness had Freya reeling. She knows that there’s nothing romantic between them but still sometimes it feels like the other woman is occupying the space that should be hers. Keelin spends an ample amount of time with her and they’ve become so much more closer if that’s even possible. For god’s sake, they’ve lived under a roof together along with her daughter before. Whenever they were together they appeared to be the dynamic duo that she could not live up to.

Before officially befriending Bridget, she was always welcomed because the woman was kind enough to stress that she had no intention of pushing her out of her established role. But none of it eased her mind or heart completely. It wasn’t until Keelin had moved into her own place that she finally began to relax. A little while after they defeated the cult, the witch had gone back to Tennessee for some soul searching and the wolf had promised to keep her home safe. Then when Bridget returned, Keelin felt in need of a change in the form of her own bungalow to truly start anew. Though they still weren’t together as a family, at least Freya could sleep at night knowing that her soulmate wasn’t domesticated with someone else. But the little detail she had learned just before the change was a full-on shock to her system that never really left her subconscious. With the then arrival of Kol, the two friends had hosted a little get together and in a drunken state Keelin had let it slip that her and Bridget had in fact shared a moment before.  
________________________________________

**_“Such an endless amount of lady loving surrounding me right now,” Kol comments with a smirk as he sips his drink._ **

**_Freya throws an incredulous look while standing right next to him in the threshold leading to the kitchen. Bridget shrugs with a careless laugh and Keelin is far from containing her giggles. She elbows her friend sitting close to her on the couch before dragging the carefree banter into shifty territory._ **

**_“Hey, this one here is all about the person,” she stresses playfully. “Don’t go attaching her to such labels of lady loving alright?”_ **

**_Bridget rolls her eyes just as playfully before throwing a counterclaim back as Kol looks on in amusement._ **

**_“It’s true. I love people and it doesn’t matter what skin they’re in. But I definitely have my stamp of approval in the lady department so that’s fair. I just think that labels are useless.”_ **

**_The vampire offers a nod and raises his glass as Keelin sticks her tongue out at her friend. Bridget shoots her a tipsy grin back all the while Freya stares into her empty glass. But no, uninhibited Keelin doesn’t want to just let it go so she scoffs to gain the attention of all three pairs of eyes._ **

**_“Please, I’m supposedly your type being of the smart werewolf variety and yet you’ve given me no vibes. I thought for sure you’d be all for it after I kissed you,” the wolf jokes in bad taste._ **

**_Bridget’s grin abruptly withdraws and Kol’s face becomes the personification of “ooh interesting, oh yikes”. An already quiet Freya sinks leagues deeper into herself but not before involuntarily breaking the glass in her hand. Three heads whip to her then and the child-like version of Keelin seems to at least catch on to her ex’s internal burst of emotion._ **

**_“We weren’t really together at the time. Nothing came of the kiss anyway,” she explains with record speed. Little does she know that her words only prod at the blonde more. They echo around within her brain. “They weren’t really together at the time”. Kol blows an awkward whistle out._ **

**_“Shall I be a good uncle and go check in on my darling niece? I think I’ve been allowing myself to have a little too much fun. Yeah, I’ll go do that now,” he quips before disappearing to the nursery._ **

**_The turn of the easygoing night sees a frazzled Freya retreat her eyes to her feet as Bridget gives her an apologetic look. The older witch is ashamed at her loss of control. Showing her true hand was a blow to her confidence when in fact she’d been doing so great with appearing to be fine with her altered relationship with Keelin. Meanwhile, the younger witch can’t help the part of her that feels a little bad for not at least giving the older woman an honest heads up about what had transpired before._ **

**_She isn’t blind so she has noticed the longing gazes the woman reserves for her best friend. She knows that she is probably always going to be madly in love with the werewolf. Still she feels like the kiss was never any of her business nor was it all that important in the grand scheme of things. The incident was forgotten seconds later as bigger problems presented themselves so why would the thought of bringing it up ever cross her mind?_ **

**_“Hey, I know we haven’t always been the best of friends and you’ve always been suspicious of me. Even to the point of practically sending me to a form of purgatory. Well, I just wanted to let you know that your ex-fiancée kissed me in the spur of a moment one time several months ago. But don’t worry because I bulldozed out of the situation”._ **

**_Nope it didn’t seem worth it._ **

**_Sensing the growing tension, Bridget opts to remove the very inebriated werewolf from the situation and escort her to bed._ **

**_“Um, how about we get you…to your…bed and I’ll come clean this up before anyone else…gets hurt,” she remarks with a little hint for her friend. The whole situation is ridiculous. Keelin suddenly begins to sober up a bit. The last thing she had wanted to cause was a “Carrie” moment from her already tortured ex._ **

**_The werewolf is promptly dragged away from the scene before she can make it any worse. As stated the witch proficiently returns a few minutes later to find the eldest Mikaelson sitting on the sofa alone. With a sigh, she comes over to perch herself beside the woman who’s peering down at her hands._ **

**_“Here, let me see that,” Bridget offers. Surprisingly, Freya allows her to take the bleeding hand and she chalks it up to the weariness surrounding the woman. The younger witch begins healing it as her patient sits in radio silence._ **

**_“She threw enough back to completely forget this in the morning soo we might as well get rid of the evidence,” she cautiously tries at a joke._ **

**_“And somehow, I’m sure that she won’t hold the secret against you,” Freya throws back with a tinge of bitterness. Bridget sighs before looking from the hand in her care to the woman and after a moment Freya looks right back at her. “I’m sorry.” When it becomes obvious that she has no intention of speaking again, the younger woman continues her work._ **

**_“You know, just because I’m friends with Keelin doesn’t mean I can’t be a friend to you too. I have no ill feelings or will toward you. I think that we’ve been very adult about the situation for a bit now and there’s no reason for us to be at odds. I mean unless that’s what you want to make of this.”_ **

**_The Mikaelson seems to consider the offering while fixing her gaze to the floor. Bridget completes her work and gently places the hand back to its owner while quietly observing her guest. Before her she sees a fairly defeated woman struggling to contemplate all of her vicious thoughts. The insecurities are buried deep and far out of reach. This is the first time she has truly seen with her own eyes exactly who the fearless witch is, a very fearful human being. Keelin had told her about the woman behind the mask but there was nothing like seeing something for yourself. Her own gaze drops to the floor beneath them._ **

**_“I know that you want what’s best for my family, for my daughter and Keelin,” Freya somewhat catches and corrects herself. Bridget looks up at her due to the unexpected vocalization. “And I’m thankful for that. I might not be the best at showing it but I am. I know that without your help…well you’ve allowed the people I care about to thrive. This is just…”_ **

**_“Weird. It’s not how you expected everything to be,” the younger witch adds. Freya provides a sad smile and nods. “Yeah,” she says simply. Bridget takes the initiative and turns her body to properly face the woman._ **

**_“Freya, I can be patient with you if I know that you’re actually willing to see me as something other than your enemy. I can’t stress this enough. I would never try to take on a role that clearly isn’t mine to claim. I know that you’re Mikaela’s mother. That little girl worships the ground you walk on. You’re literally her real-life hero and she adores everything about you. I’m not trying to get in the way of that. And…”_ **

**_Green eyes snap up to gaze intensely into brown ones. The older witch had been listening intently to the gracious words but she was secretly hoping that the other woman would somehow extend the act of assurance to the werewolf between them._ **

**_“She would kill me if she ever found out about me telling you this but…the way Keelin feels about you hasn’t changed. I know that she’ll never stop loving you, she’ll never fall out of love with you for as long as she lives. She’ll never admit it to me because she knows that I pick up on these things but I don’t need super-duper empathy to see it. You’re her true soulmate. Not me, not anyone else that may or may not cross her path.”_ **

**_The words feel so genuine and honest that the blonde only tilts her head in response. The sympathy however makes her a bit uncomfortable so she reverts to her downcast position._ **

**_“That only makes it harder. We’re forever tied to each other yet we can never just be together,” she states allowing herself to sulk._ **

**_“I don’t believe that. I believe that soulmates always find their way back to each other. Whether it’s to meet a tragic end or…to create a new beginning, they’re bound forever.” Freya instantly looks back at her. The words are ringing loudly in her ears and the hope inside of her is growing uncontrollably. “Just hold on for a little longer. Keelin is a smart woman. One of these days she’s gonna figure that out,” the woman finishes._ **

**_The blonde nods her head and watches as her potential friend rises to her feet next to her. The younger witch peers down at her with a growing smile. “So, how about another drink? Maybe a small toast to a new beginning?”_ **

**_Freya takes in the hopeful eyes of her host and nods her head again. “Okay,” she replies. Bridget smiles brightly and causes the other woman to finally offer up her own small grin before Kol saunters in._ **

**_“I heard something about a…toast?”_**  
________________________________________

The best thing that had come of that mortifying moment was the knowledge of her chance with Keelin and she’s kept that deep down within herself ever since.

Over time she has been able to gain her forgiveness and regain a lot of her trust back but maybe it’s time that they acknowledge where they stand with one another. She had tried living without her and honestly if she didn’t have as much as her that she does, she’s sure that she would’ve perished a long time ago.

The doorbell rings and she looks at her reflection once more before making the short distance to the front door. Upon opening the barrier, she is met with the beautiful smile of the woman she has been expecting.

“Hey,” she breathes out. “I’m not interrupting a witchy power hour, am I?” Freya grins at the joke before moving to allow the woman into the home they once shared.

“Actually, our little witch is fast asleep. I guess the overexcitement from visiting the ponies finally got to her.”

Keelin roams around the space before turning to the older woman. “Aww she got to go to the ranch? I could’ve gone for some good horse watching,” the werewolf playfully remarks as her hands slip into the pockets of her jeans. Freya takes a few steps closer and chews on her lip.

“Maybe…we can all three go together sometime. I mean if you’re not busy or anything,” she offers up with a shake of her head.

The werewolf hesitates for a moment and blinks before releasing a slightly nervous laugh. The witch lowers her head a little in anticipation. The invitation is surprising since their time together usually consists of talking about Mikaela or not really talking at all. They have their occasional family time during holidays, birthdays, and other special occurrences. But on an everyday basis they lead separate personal lives. 

However, the latest extension of their relationship could be opening up other opportunities, couldn’t it?

Finally, Keelin sets aside her barrage of thoughts and addresses the question. “Um, sure. That sounds nice,” she accepts with a grin. The blonde gazes at her and silently nods in response. “I’m gonna go check on Mikaela. Coming?” The older woman nods again but this time with a smile and follows her ex to the bedroom that their daughter is occupying.

They are met with the tender sight of their baby girl in a deep slumber with her trusty teddy bear wrapped in her arm. Ever since Klaus had stealthily gifted it, the child had still cherished it as if it was the most important thing in the world.

“I don’t even want to move her. She looks so peaceful,” Keelin admits before turning around to look at the woman behind her. Freya steps forward and settles beside her, quietly agreeing. “Think I could chill here for a bit until she wakes up?” The taller woman looks at her with a gesture of her head before casting her eyes down between them. The space feels magnetized as Keelin turns to observe her. 

“Are you okay? Kinda went all quiet on me,” the wolf asks while tilting her head. Freya sighs before peering back up at her. “Keelin, about the ranch…”

The ringing of a cell phone interrupts the answer and both women pull back after realizing just how close they had been drawing into each other. Keelin retrieves her phone and gives her a regretful expression before removing herself from the space. She walks back to the family room and peels off her jacket, throwing it on the couch.

“False alarm, I wasn’t on the brink of spilling my entire insides. Actually, I think she wanted to tell _me_ something,” she updates her friend on the line. 

“Well, that’s great. I was just calling to see if you wanted pizza or tacos for dinner,” Bridget sounds off.

Keelin scoffs before collapsing onto the couch. “Hm, I thought the whole point of you _calling_ was to save me from saying something I can’t take back. Now that I know you clearly don’t care about me making the worst mistake with my ex, I’m gonna have to go with pizza.” The woman on the other end whines dramatically. “We just had pizza last week. Throw me a bone here,” she retorts. “Nope, sorry.”

“What matters is that you didn’t tell her how hung up on the past you were all weekend. See, everything worked out,” Bridget claims.

“You were the one who thought it was a good idea to release all of the bad juju. It would’ve never come up had you not suggested a magical cleanse,” Keelin counters. 

“I just wanted you to relax and let go of your fears. I understand why you feel the way that you do but it’s time for you to truly be happy with yourself deep down. You’re holding yourself back by holding it all in. Between your past with Freya and your break up with Luisa, you’ve been punishing yourself.” The werewolf sighs deeply and closes her eyes. “Fine. We can have tacos but I’m not holding myself back. Yes, I’m still not completely fine with how both of those relationships ended but I’m working on that closure okay?”

“Why can’t you forgive yourself for putting your own wellbeing and Mikaela first,” the witch inquires softly. For several moments, there’s a deep silence and Bridget knows all too well that her friend is pretending to contemplate the posed question even though she knows exactly what the answer is. 

“No need to jump on those tacos, I’m staying here for a bit until Mikaela wakes up from her nap,” she finally responds. Bridget laughs humorlessly. “I see how you wanna play. Well, get ready cause I have killer technique. See you later.” Keelin locks her phone and throws her head back onto the support of the furniture. After she releases a breath, her super hearing alerts her to a presence that would’ve completely escaped the average human.

“Everything alright,” Freya asks while biting her lip.

The wolf looks up at her and offers a smile. “Of course. Bridget just wanted to know what’s on the menu for dinner tonight,” she replies. The blonde suddenly walks over to plant herself next to the woman on the couch. “Sounds nice,” she tries halfheartedly. 

Brown eyes observe her quietly. “You don’t have beef with tacos do you,” Keelin quips with a grin. Her ex shakes her head at the goofy attempt at a joke until their eyes meet. Suddenly the banter stops as the older woman moves in closer.

“I just…missed you all weekend.”

Time stills as they stare at each other and before they know it, they’re breathing one another in like air. They easily get lost in hushed kisses and a hand tangles into shoulder length blonde hair as the smaller woman inhales deeply. Freya is already bringing them to lay down on the couch when Keelin abruptly halts their actions. She pulls back and gazes up into the green eyes watching her from above.

“Not with Mikaela here remember,” she states as a reminder. “Can’t risk explaining this on a Monday.”

The brunette gestures between them and the witch accepts her wishes by sitting up. They look at each other for a moment until the older woman rises from the couch. “Well…I’ll be in the bedroom if you need anything,” she offers sweetly. A knowing grin slips across her lips before she walks away. Keelin groans inaudibly and covers her face in frustration as she leans back into the warm cushions.  
________________________________________

“So, I know you’re wondering why I’ve summoned you away from your witchy things,” Greg remarks.

Freya plays with her glass as they sit side by side at the bar. “Well, you didn’t really leave me much of a choice with your mysterious urgency,” she replies while looking over at him. A smile graces his lips as he readies his surprise. He pulls out a deed to the ranch and lays it on the countertop for green eyes to examine. The woman immediately gazes up at him when the revelation shocks her. 

“I’m considering leaving town and I want Mikaela to enjoy all the ponies she could ask for, right at her fingertips.”

The blonde silently wonders if the decision has anything to do with a certain Allentown witch but refrains from bringing the situation up. Instead she opts to propose the second question on her mind at the moment. “I’m a little confused. Why wouldn’t you offer up your family’s home to Keelin,” she inquires. The man smiles knowingly. “Well, it’s not really her style and she seems more than happy with her bachelorette pad right now. Plus, I know how familial you are, and I think it’d be a good venture for you to take on. I mean if you want it of course,” he presents. 

The witch can’t help but to smile graciously at her companion. Over the course of two years they had developed a genuine friendship. Much like she had with Bridget. The werewolf was the only person that didn’t hold her indiscretions against her at any point. During the first year of her break up with Keelin he had never failed to check up on her and actually consider her feelings. Then throughout their period of change and peace they were able to truly get to know each other. She soon found him to be a very appreciated ally for more reasons than one. 

“Is it okay if I take a little time to think about it?” Greg looks her over with a grin before nodding. “Sure,” he answers. They both tend to their drinks until a presence alerts them within seconds. 

“Hey, you,” a playful voice greets. Freya spins to the left in her chair and finds a tall brunette at her side. The woman is smirking while awaiting her response. “Hayden,” the Mikaelson confirms. Hayden bites her lip and nods. “In the flesh. I was wondering if I could talk to you…” 

Greg raises his eyebrows and gets up from his stool causing both women to stare at him. “I’ll just hold onto this for you,” he states while waving the deed. Green eyes throw him an uncertain look but he only nods in return. His eyes then fall on the standing woman. “Nice to see you reemerging.” Hayden grins at him. “I better see you here one of these nights, Mr. King of Darts,” she retorts.

“Oh, for sure,” the wolf assures confidently before patting his friend on the shoulder. “See you soon, Freya.”

The woman nods and he promptly leaves the pair alone. The brunette leans over the bar counter while leering at her. “So, you can probably guess that I’m apologizing for being the one to put our plans on hold this latest time.” 

Freya shakes her head in protest. “Hey, you’ve already apologized a million times before. It’s fine, I understand. When adventure calls your heart is all in. Besides I haven’t actually given you a turn with all the times I’ve put the brakes on.”  
________________________________________

**_Hayden downs a shot before stuffing some papers into her bag. For a moment she just stands there deep in thought with a hand in her hair until a voice interrupts._ **

**_“You know it’s not safe leaving your doors unlocked at this hour.”_ **

**_Brown eyes whip up to find the very unexpected presence of a tall blonde heartbreaker. Freya stands several feet away while offering a tentative smile. Hayden can feel her conflicted emotions fighting against each other._ **

**_“How did you know I’d be here,” she asks suddenly._ **

**_The older woman plays with her fingers before coming closer to the woman at the bar counter. “Let’s see, you’re practically a creature of the night and you find comfort in being here when there’s no one left to disrupt the quiet…especially when you have a lot on your mind,” Freya replies._ **

**_Hayden looks down at her hands. The play by play of her quirks makes her feel even more vulnerable. “What are you doing here, Freya? I think you said all you needed to say earlier which despite your lack of actual words used, was spoken very loudly,” she states with a sigh. Green eyes focus in on the brunette._ **

**_“I…I just couldn’t find the right words to give you when you cornered me. But I’m sorry for being so distant and avoiding you.”_ **

**_“Didn’t feel too good, did it? To be caught completely off guard? We were fine and everything was going great until suddenly I’m just a pariah to you. For some reason it became perfectly fine to completely ignore me. Just like that, overnight. But I couldn’t even get a reason as to why at the very least. So, yeah maybe I finally cornered you because all I wanted was the truth.”_ **

**_Freya gives the woman an apologetic look before moving to stand right in front of her. “I deserve you being angry with me. What I did was uncalled for and I’m sorry for hurting you,” she says sincerely. “Can we just talk for a moment?” Hayden furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head negatively. “You had plenty of chances to talk to me. And either way I was just leaving so maybe we shouldn’t get into a whole conversation about this right now.”_ **

**_She swings her bag onto her shoulder and swiftly walks past the blonde to let her out first. The older woman sighs before spinning around to face her. “Hayden. I just didn’t want to be unfair to you.” The bar owner stops just feet away from the door but doesn’t turn around._ **

**_“How exactly does that work when you’ve been blowing me off out of nowhere? You’re gonna have to give me more than that,” the younger woman retorts before finally facing the Mikaelson. Freya releases a deep breath and walks the short distance over to her._ **

**_“Something happened okay? And it was unexpected and personal, confusing. I can’t even begin to explain it to you and I just didn’t want you to get caught up in the senseless drama. But it’s been handled now and I don’t want this to end,” she admits. Taking a chance, she grabs Hayden’s hands while looking into her eyes. “I like spending time with you. I really like it and I want another chance to show you that. So…if you could join me for dinner I promise that it will be worth your while.”_ **

**_The younger woman is finding it hard to resist the offer while gazing into the depths of expressive eyes. Just hours ago, she had given up on trying with the gorgeous blonde. Defeat was accepted and she was ready to start a new adventure. Or so she told herself that over and over. But she didn’t have the distraction right in front of her then. Now she can feel herself giving in to her true desires without warning. The attraction between them is real but it doesn’t mean she couldn’t make her work for her complete forgiveness while enjoying her company. She bites her lip before finally speaking up._ **

**_“Just so you know, I don’t forgive you that easily.” The hopeful start of the statement has Freya grinning but she patiently awaits the rest of it. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to watching you try so hard to make it up to me,” the brunette concludes._ **

**_A small smile is offered and the Mikaelson nods in understanding. “So, you accept then,” she inquires for confirmation. Hayden promptly returns the gesture. “I accept,” she answers. They stare at each other until their lips spread into goofy displays of satisfaction. “Only a week without me and you’ve already lost your spark,” the brunette asks with a raised eyebrow._ **

**_Freya tilts her head knowingly before stepping closer to kiss the source of her little adventures._**  
________________________________________

Hayden smirks at her. “This is true. Yet somehow, I still find myself dying for your company,” she quips. Freya tilts her head in observation. “I still want to see you, Freya. I know that I’m supposed to be the girl on the run. Always in another city, taking on new risks. But you’re kinda under my skin if I’m being honest here.” 

The blonde hesitates to find a proper response. The admission is sending her into a multitude of thoughts and feelings. She has missed their dates and time together but since the last time they’ve seen each other, a lot has transpired. Just the other day she had attempted to propose something more with Keelin against her better judgement. And now with the return of her audacious flame she’s perplexed all over again. The younger woman takes the silence as a challenge.

“I just wanna make it up to you with a nice lowkey dinner, nothing too elaborate. Maybe we can get some takeout from that sushi place you seem to really like. Watch a movie and keep each other company sometime this week,” she suggests with a sweet tone.

Freya bites her lip and lightly rolls her eyes at the quick display of charm. Her reaction is met with a self-assured beam and she can’t help but grin a little. “Sounds like a date,” she replies. Hayden internally pats herself on the back. “Prepare to be spoiled. I have some errands to run but I’ll call you later alright?”

The older woman nods and receives a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bye,” the brunette says gleefully.

“Bye.”

She watches the woman go while smiling to herself.  
________________________________________

Later in the evening, Freya exits Harland’s Bar & Grill when she drops her house keys. She bends down with a bag in hand and grabs the keys before another body collides into her from behind. “I’m so sorry,” a familiar voice apologizes. The blonde turns around to find none other than Keelin who instantly relaxes with a smile.

“You really should watch where you’re going before you cause more accidents,” she advises with her own smile. 

The werewolf rolls her eyes playfully as she cradles her own bag. “I was on my phone trying to get a hold of Bridget. I guess the magic school bus hasn’t let out yet.” The pair move off to the side to make way for the influx of customers. “Well, I was just grabbing some dinner and…I was planning on dropping off your favorite along with Mikaela’s,” Freya informs. 

Keelin chuckles a little before holding up her own bag of food. “Actually, I got your favorite as well,” she reveals. “I guess we’re going all twin power today.” The witch grins with amusement.

“I guess so.”

After a beat of silence, the shorter woman offers up her bag. “Gift exchange,” she presents. Freya shakes her head but plays along by switching orders. They both laugh until Keelin is distracted by a notification on her phone. She takes a moment to check it and peers up at her awaiting ex. 

“Apparently Bridget got caught up in Mikaela’s magic training and waited until last minute to tell me that they already had dinner,” she announces with disbelief.

Freya rolls her eyes at the ridiculousness of the dinner debacle and notices the exasperated expression on the younger woman’s face. An idea suddenly pops into her thoughts as she stares at her. “Perhaps we could just have dinner so that it won’t go to waste,” she poses simply. Keelin quirks an eyebrow as the Mikaelson feigns innocence. A knowing grin overtakes her features as they maintain eye contact.  
________________________________________

**_Freya is alerted by the rapid but soft succession of knocking at the door. It’s very late at night and she is confused as to who could possibly be visiting without so much as calling first. When she makes her way over she opens the front door to reveal Keelin combing a hand through her curls. Her eyebrows furrow as she takes in the sight of the woman._ **

**_“Keelin? It’s late. Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Mikaela?”_ **

**_The questions of worry fire off at the brunette like missiles and she quickly shakes her head as a negative. “No, no everything is fine. She’s fine, I promise,” she assures. The witch visibly relaxes with an inaudible sigh and shrinking shoulders. “But can I…come in?”_ **

**_Freya promptly steps aside and allows entry for her late-night visitor. She watches with curiosity as the woman saunters into the space while playing with her fingers and looking around. The werewolf appears to be somewhat conflicted and the Mikaelson can’t begin to decipher what it means. After closing the door, she files into the room behind Keelin who spins around to face her while keeping a bit of distance._ **

**_“I’m sorry I didn’t text you first. This is kind of a spur of the moment deal and I knew you would be up,” the wolf states. Freya nods along but still fails to understand the meaning of the situation. Keelin peers down in sudden thought while interlocking and unlocking the spaces between her fingers._ **

**_“Keelin…is there a reason why you’re here right now,” the older woman inquires gently._ **

**_Brown eyes flit up with an array of emotions that take the witch by surprise. The woman’s behavior is starting to both intrigue and unease her. There’s a certain forewarning in the air that she’s not sure should be welcomed or feared. Before she can properly assess the motions, the brunette swiftly moves past her. On instinct she grasps her arm and carefully spins the woman back into her._ **

**_The sudden movement causes them to sway unsteadily and Freya finds strong arms enclosing her back. Their faces are mere inches apart as brown eyes stare up into green. Freya is captivated by the other mother of her child. It has been so long since she’s had the pleasure of being so close to her and the energy surging between them is proof that her feelings are far from one sided. Keelin tilts her head in that sweet manner as their newfound closeness becomes utterly riveting. Without another word, the smaller woman reaches her hand up into blonde locks and slowly guides them into a delicate kiss. It’s tentative and testing the waters but builds into a more sensual nature._ **

**_The werewolf backs her into the nearest wall as every touch becomes fevered. After several moments Freya finally registers the situation and gently pushes on her ex-fiancée’s chest. Both of their eyes open at the same time and she just catches the mystical glow of the younger woman’s irises before they fade into sparkling brown. The witch swallows thickly._ **

**_“Keelin, are you sure that this is what you really want?”_ **

**_Emotional green eyes already beg the question but the mild shock causes her to verbalize the concern. She allows the wolf to grab her hand and bring it to her chest. The pounding of her heart thrums against the palm of the blonde’s hand. The wordless display of her soulmate’s passion sends her emotions into overdrive. It’s like experiencing every sensation for the first time._ **

**_“You feel that,” Keelin asks while holding the slender hand against her chest. “It’s safe to say that it’s your answer.”_ **

**_Freya takes in her intensity before abruptly kissing her like she’d disappear in an instant. After the hasty touch she takes the opportunity to lead the way to her bedroom where they help each other undress. The brunette lays down on the bed as the older woman straddles her. Their eyes pierce right through each other and the blonde softly strokes her soulmate’s chin with a thumb. She gazes at the starstrucked beauty before leaning down to show the things she finds hard to say with words._**  
________________________________________

They barely make it into the home before kissing as the bags of food are abandoned at the door. An invisible force is relentless in its mission to keep them forever orbiting around each other’s space. 

Clothes are immediately discarded in search of skin to skin contact before their lips meet again. The passion begins to consume them as their thoughts fade into the background. Freya pauses to look at Keelin who impatiently pulls her back in by the waist and bites her bottom lip. In the heat of the moment she swiftly guides them further into the family room where they settle down by the fireplace. 

The witch quickly lights it with telekinesis and resumes kissing the woman underneath her. 

Hours later, Keelin wakes up to the sound of the crackling fire behind her. She allows herself a few moments to adjust with a sigh and then her eyes spot an article of clothing nearby. Despite the protective arms wrapped around her, she reaches into the back pocket of her jeans to find her phone. The time displayed on the screen alarms her to just how late it is. Her work begins with carefully prying herself out of the hold on her body. The cautious move is successful as Freya continues to sleep soundly and the werewolf starts getting dressed.

The rest of her clothes are gathered by the door and she quickly puts them on before slipping out into the cold night.  
________________________________________

Keelin quietly enters the home of her friend and carefully locks the door behind her before tiptoeing through the space. Suddenly light flickers on and she is greeted by the sight of Bridget reclining in a chair with a raised eyebrow. Her fingers are up in the air from snapping and her eyes roam over the wolf in inspection. “So, where have you been young lady and why are you sneaking in at all times of night?” In reality she was informed that her friend would be out having dinner but she hadn’t expected it to last well after Mikaela’s bedtime.

The culprit rolls her eyes before coming closer to sit on the nearby couch with a dramatic plop. “One, I’m older than you. And two, can we skip the twenty-one questions? I’m really tired.”

Bridget notices the exhausted and disheveled appearance of her friend but obliges the request by standing up from her seat. “Well, okay. You’re just lucky that I’m tired too. However, by dawn I _will_ be given answers as to who the lucky winner was that scored your jackpot tonight,” she proclaims.

The witch then moves to retreat to her bedroom when her senses are confronted with familiar energy. Her movements still and after a few seconds Keelin turns her heavy head to gaze at the woman. “Um, Bridget? Are you okay,” the brunette asks. The woman in question whips around and stalks up to the werewolf with hands on her hips. The curly-haired woman quirks an eyebrow at her suddenly strange behavior. 

“Be honest with me, Keelin. Did you happen to see Freya tonight,” she bluntly questions.

Tired brown eyes nearly bug out of her friend’s head and it immediately gives her the answer she needs. A smirk swipes across her face in realization and Keelin sinks down utterly mortified. “How did you _know_?”

“Well I didn’t _know_ anything for sure until just now. But…Freya’s essence is literally all over you. I believe that the muggles call that ‘smelling the sex in the air’,” she quips. 

The older woman hides her face in embarrassment. “Oh my god,” she whines. “Hey, no need to feel embarrassed. She’s a looker, you two share history along with a child, and you’ve been playing dig dug with your emotions since your last break up. I can totally understand how Miss Broody Eyes got to you. But maybe consider not doing the deed during a full moon without some type of mystical birth control. Especially when trying to hide your indiscretions from a pureblood,” the witch jokes before laughing. “Well, if you don’t mind I’m going to bed now. But details at daybreak my friend, I expect all the details.”

The younger woman turns to leave but hears the telling sigh of the werewolf. She promptly spins around with questioning eyes as her friend peers up at her. The tilt of her head gives away the inner turmoil and Bridget lowers herself onto her knees next to the couch.

“Is there something else you want to tell me?”

Keelin nods and casts her head down for a moment. Then she looks up into dark eyes. “This wasn’t the first time. I’ve been sleeping with her for two months now, since the night of my work thing,” she admits while biting her lip. Bridget is taken aback by the new information and gapes at the woman. 

“One, I’m a little hurt that you’ve been sneaking around for so long when you could’ve just confided in me. And two, I did not see this unfolding this way though I shouldn’t be surprised. Are you guys…?”

The wolf shakes her head in protest. “No, we’re not getting back together. I’m sorry that I’ve kept this from you but it all just happened so fast. There’s not even a label for it so I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I get it okay? I’m just surprised that Freya is cool about being your secret hookup. Really, I’m surprised that the both of you are in this new dynamic. This is all just…unexpected,” the caretaker expresses. Her best friend ponders this. “Imagine being the one living it. I mean I started it in the first place. I showed up at her house late at night practically ready to jump her bones and I still don’t understand why,” she reports wearily. 

Bridget considers the details mindfully for a short time. “Well, if she was on your mind at the time and your emotions were amplified by the full moon that night then your impulses make sense,” she presents softly. Keelin leans her head into her hand while staring at the sensible woman. “I really hope that you’re not hinting at some predestined arrangement for populating the world with more werewitch hybrids,” she states dumbfoundedly. The witch smiles in amusement.

“No, I’m saying that you guys are spiritually bonded for _life_. And whether you like it or not you’re always going to be drawn to each other. Full moons are the hardest because your spirits are more in control. You’re more willing to let your inner desire take the wheel. Especially yours Miss Lonewolf. You’re the rebel of your kind but you’re still no exception. By nature, you’re familial and hardwired to find a mate. And in any case my witch’s intuition tells me that you two aren’t simply engaging in secret celestial meetings. Maybe it’s best to unpack the unresolved feelings between you guys before things get messier.”

Keelin nods in agreement. “So, no more sexy times with the great and powerful Viking witch,” she relays back.

“You’re learning the art of self-reflection,” Bridget remarks playfully. She jumps to her feet and quickly kisses the werewolf’s head. “I know that you’re not actually gonna take my advice but goodnight! See ya in the morning.”

The older woman sighs into the couch when she’s left alone and leans her head back exasperatedly.


	2. CHASING WATERFALLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget confronts Greg about his plans to leave Allentown; Rebekah learns of Freya's sexual relationship with Keelin and interest in Hayden; Keelin struggles with obtaining closure from her break up with Luisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, this story is very much driven by relationships and their different dynamics. I didn't really consider it before because last story was so gloomy but I guess this element of the installment could be considered where the angst comes in lol.
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Lauren Aquilina - Ugly Truth: Bridget confronts Greg about his choice to leave town without telling her.
> 
> 2) The Naked And Famous - Higher (RAC Mix): Rebekah confronts Freya about her secret tryst.
> 
> 3) Dominique - Love You Better: FLASHBACK of Freya and Hayden intended one night stand.
> 
> 4) Little Monarch - Forever: FLASHBACK of Luisa and Keelin spending a weekend together.
> 
> 5) Seafret - Oceans: Bridget and Keelin talk about the Greg situation.
> 
> 6) WILD - All My Life: Keelin and Freya talk before being interrupted by Mikaela and Rebekah.
> 
> 7) The National - I Need My Girl: Greg drinks at the bar; Bridget lies in bed alone; Keelin finds Luisa's shirt; Rebekah watches Freya and Mikaela sleeping before heading to a bar.
> 
> **Next chapter** Freyden vs Freelin, Keelin finds out about Hayden, Bridget plots to get Freelin closer while distracting herself, Party time, Strange happenings, really a load of stuff that I can't spoil tbh.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

The sun shines down onto Bridget as she marches her way over to the horse arena. Mikaela hurries along while grasping her caretaker’s hand and yells gleefully when she sees Greg. The man of focus immediately looks off into the shortening distance and halts his task of petting a large steed. He grins happily at the pair until he notices the agitated expression on the woman’s countenance. It isn’t long before he’s face to face with her. 

“Um…hey there,” he greets with confusion. “Why haven’t you told me that you’re leaving town,” she asks instead. There’s a fire in her eyes and Greg sighs knowingly before tending to the horse in his care. “I didn’t think that detail was important enough to share,” he replies. His shoulders shrug slightly and Bridget quivers angrily.

“I call bull and the fact that you didn’t even try to let me know is beyond messed up,” she asserts.

The werewolf turns to face her with annoyance and she raises her chin. “Hey, you were the one who pulled away from me remember? You could’ve just said what was on your mind instead of just running away. I didn’t owe you an explanation for my plans and I sure as hell don’t owe it to you to stay here. For what?” 

The witch clenches her jaw tightly as silence falls over them. “Can I see the ponies,” Mikaela chimes. Her request effectively shifts the mood as Greg takes the time to crouch down in front of her. “Sure, sweetheart. Let’s go,” he states before extending his arms out to her. The child joyfully accepts the embrace and allows herself to be lifted. He offers his own baseball cap by placing it atop her head full of curls and she grins brightly. 

They begin walking away to gaze at the rest of the horses. The little hybrid excitedly points at each one as they go. “Chestnut,” she calls out to her favorite stallion. Bridget crosses her arms defensively while watching the pair. Her phone rings and she checks it to see the name of her disastrous ex-boyfriend. The call goes ignored.  
________________________________________

Rebekah strolls into the family room and halts at the center. From the corner of her eye, Freya can see the outline of her leering sister as she looks through her spell book. “Yes? I’m a little preoccupied,” she states. The original tilts her head with knowledge. “Oh, well I don’t doubt that for a second.”

Freya considers the suggestive tone and finally turns away from the task at hand. Her green eyes widen cartoonishly as they meet the sight of a black lacy bra dangling from the younger woman’s hand. Her little sister smirks devilishly at the telling reaction. “Mind telling me who this little number belongs to? I’m not sure that it’s on par with your tastes.”

“It could be mine for all you know. Style choices change. Where did you find it?”

The taller woman goes to stand right in front of her sibling. “In your apparent little love nest of course,” the vampire replies. “See, problem solved. It was in my bedroom, it’s mine.” Freya reaches out to grab it from her sister, but the woman snatches it back playfully with super speed. “Ah, ah, ah. You must take me for quite the fool. I know that this isn’t part of your collection and I’m waiting to hear all about your latest conquest first! I was starting to think that you were turning into an old lonely hag,” she remarks.

The witch rolls her eyes with little amusement. “Rebekah. Why were you even in there? I recall you supposedly going to find another bottle. Not that you need it of course.” The shorter woman’s defense is readily available with a crafty smile.

“Last I recall this is the millennium of borrowing your sister’s clothes. I was only browsing and anyhow, spill. Tell me every detail! Is she blonde or brunette,” she inquires enthusiastically. “Or perhaps a daring red head. Sounds exciting yeah?” She successfully earns the stoic silence of her oldest sibling. “Well, you have to give me something to go on love. Or…I can always just find out for myself since you don’t seem to care for sharing secrets with your darling little sister.”

She grins with her ultimatum while Freya crosses her arms before speaking up. “And how might you do that? You can’t use any of your tricks on me. I can’t be compelled by your childish will and I’m the big sister who’s always a step ahead,” she counters unimpressed. The younger Mikaelson tilts her head suspiciously.

“Oh, really? Hm, I seem to detect the scent of a werewolf. Now either you’ve acquired a certain preference for the furry type or you’re revisiting a torrid love affair with Keelin,” she jests. Freya becomes as stiff as a stone wall and Rebekah narrows in before laughing at the realization. “Oh, my bloody god! This is true about Keelin? I was only joking apart from the obvious lady suitor!” The elder sibling backtracks with an incredulous look. “Rebekah, she showers over here before work sometimes. It just makes sense when she’s visiting Mikaela. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Sure, love but tell me. Is she in the presence of good company when partaking in these showers?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“No, you are. I can’t believe you’re having a secret affair with your ex, the mother of your child! It’s actually quite romantic like a film from the ninety’s.”

“Rebekah…”

“Freya, you can’t just lie to your sister. You know that I’m always here for you, always and forever,” the vampire proclaims. Freya peers down and bites her lip before sighing in defeat. The other blonde lights up with pleasure. “Lovely! Do tell now while I’m not incredibly hammered.” 

The witch looks up into awaiting blue eyes. “Okay…me and Keelin _have_ been seeing each other.” Her sister doesn’t waste a second on processing the admission. “You mean shagging right?” The older woman eyes her incredulously but answers nonetheless. “Yes, we’ve been intimate but nothing more,” she confirms. 

Rebekah scoffs lightheartedly at the statement. “Oh, please as if that’s possible with two soul bonded women. It’s always something more. How long have you been on for?”

Freya hesitates and nervously shrugs her shoulders while averting her eyes. “Two…months…maybe,” she practically whispers. Something inside of the younger Mikaelson explodes instantaneously. “Bloody hell! You’ve been shagging about for two whole bloody months and you haven’t spoken a word of it to your beloved sibling,” she questions with astonishment. “I haven’t spoken a word to _anyone_ about this, Rebekah. It’s not like we’re yelling it from the rooftops. I don’t even know what we are, it just kind of happened.” She finally gazes back up to the amazed blue eyes in front of her. 

“Really? You’re trying to convince me that you’ve just fallen right into Keelin’s naughty bits on accident? I’m not stupid! You’ve been sleeping with your ex for two months and you’re sure you’re not getting back together with her,” the original inquires. 

“No,” Freya claims firmly. “We’re in a good place. It took such a long time for us and we both want what’s best for Mikaela. Co-parenting has been it.”

“I’m dreadfully sorry but getting off on each other’s lifeforce is doing what’s best for our little darling? Is it really that bloody hard to admit that there’s obviously something still between you two? I mean more than the apparent great lay I’m assuming.”

The older sibling swiftly walks away with a sigh and her sister promptly follows behind. “Please drop it, sister.” The witch makes her way into the kitchen. “Oh, don’t you ‘sister’ me you cow! You’ve been holding out on me. How did this happen,” the latter asks. “I think you’ve had your fill of gossip,” the former tosses back. She opens the cupboard and grabs a bottle of scotch to set on the countertop. “Yeah, but not of digging into your absolutely eventful love life.”

Freya whips around in surrender as the prodding woman steps to her. “Okay. A couple months ago Keelin showed up out of the blue, unannounced late at night,” she reveals. An ecstatic look of interest graces the vampire’s features. “Ooh go Keelin. Cheers!” The older blonde rolls her eyes and ignores her sister’s drunken banter. “I thought that maybe something was wrong. It was her weekend with Mikaela. But…she just had this look in her eyes…and without saying a word she just kissed me. We kissed.”

“This is better than the poor excuse for stories on television. So, what happened next,” Rebekah presses. Her big sister tilts her head wearily and she throws an unamused look back at her. “Well, obviously you prude. But I mean with you. Did you try and fight your blatant desire for her or did you completely give yourself to the moonlight?”

“I stopped her before we could go too far. I asked if it was really what she wanted.”

“How bloody romantic in the age of consent.”

The taller woman rolls her eyes like clockwork at the analysis of her personal life. “And…she basically said that it was in fact what she wanted in the moment,” she continues. A pair of eyebrows raise at her. “How is it that a mere millennial has managed more nerve and swagger than a some odd thousand-year-old witch? This world may never propose an answer for such a thing,” Rebekah professes. The other blonde sighs causing her to ease up on her playful commentary. “My dear sister. What’s gotten you all tied up in knots? Another drink,” she offers. She moves to the counter to pour a glass and present it to her sister who accepts it thankfully. Blue eyes watch intently as the woman stirs her glass before taking a quick sip and steadying herself. 

“Rebekah, she literally said nothing afterwards. She just got her things and left. Ever since then we’ve never acknowledged what this is. We just call each other up when we’re lonely or find our way to one another through this force I can’t explain. It makes me miss her more and I just don’t know if I can keep doing this.”

“Well, why don’t you put it on hold? Tell her how you really feel about all of this. If it’s really what you want then don’t settle, even with Keelin. Show her that you want more than warming her bed and finding her forgotten knickers in the company of your darling baby sister. It’s simply called standards, wanting the absolute best for yourself. I know that deep down you’re madly in love with her and you want for nothing more than to have your traditional little family together again but sometimes…these things just don’t magically sort themselves out. You have to be prepared for whatever, yeah?”

Freya quietly bites her lip while mulling over the blunt counsel. Suddenly she’s feeling a great weight being lifted from her shoulders. Now she’s ready to share a more recent development.

“Rebekah…I’ve been sort of seeing someone else. _Really_ seeing someone actually.”

Ocean eyes light up with further surprise. “Is that right? Well. I can’t say that I was counting on more surprises from you in the haze of questionable judgement but here we are. So, not only have you been engaging in salacious trysts with Keelin but…you’re dating,” the original vampire inquires. The witch nods in affirmation. “It wasn’t serious, still officially isn’t but now…it might be heading that way. I’m still not sure. I’m at a crossroads here,” she explains. 

“Care to have a little chat about it,” Rebekah offers. Her older sister presents a small smile and nods timidly. “Her name is Hayden. She’s beautiful and kind, charming. She’s fearless and doesn’t judge me. Other than with Keelin I’ve never felt like I could be open about myself with someone in that way. There’s a certain freedom about her.”  
________________________________________

**_Freya nurses her drink while sitting on a bar stool as the bartender moves around busily. A mystery brunette pops down on the seat to her left._ **

**_“Vodka soda,” she orders. The worker nods his head in confirmation. “Thanks, Dave.”_ **

**_As she waits patiently she subtly peers over to the blonde next to her and examines her quiet demeanor. The bartender places the drink right in front of her and she takes a sip. After a few moments her curiosity gets the better of her and she turns her head to the stranger to speak._ **

**_“Rough night?”_ **

**_Freya instantly pulls out of her thoughts and stares at the woman beside her. The brunette offers an inviting smile and she slightly loosens up. “In a way I guess. I’m just trying to enjoy my freedom for the time being, but it feels like anything but,” she admits with a soft sigh. Brown eyes gaze upon her inquisitively as she briefly looks down into her glass._ **

**_“What? Are you off to prison in the morning or something,” the brunette asks with a smirk._ **

**_The buzz of the dark liquor has Freya allowing her own grin to emerge before looking down again. “Nope. I’m just off of mama duty for the weekend.” A pair of eyebrows raise at the admission. “Oh, you have a kid?” Green eyes cast over the stranger for a moment. “Is that surprising for you,” she questions. The other patron smiles and shakes her head knowingly._ **

**_“Not at all. Girl or boy,” she asks. Freya instantly lights up at the inquiry about her beautiful baby. She looks up at the ceiling before gazing at the woman beside her. “I…am the proud mother of a three-year-old little girl.” The stranger observes the suddenly bright features of her face._ **

**_“Well, that little girl is lucky to have a mother that sees her as life itself,” she supplies._ **

**_The Mikaelson tilts her head at the woman while fiddling with her glass. “And how would you know this exactly? You’ve talked to me for less than five minutes now and for all you know I could be the devil.”_ **

**_The brunette throws her a look of challenge. “Well, for starters I found you here in complete despair. So much so that I can feel it radiating off of you. You have to have the deepest of souls to be that crushed about something. And you didn’t even have to say a word about your precious daughter before I could tell how much you’re in love with her. I have a bit of a superpower when it comes to reading people,” the woman proclaims._ **

**_Freya smiles to herself as she looks down toward her drink. The stranger grins while pleased with herself and then extends a hand._ **

**_“I’m Hayden Faucher. Maybe it’s best that I properly introduce myself before delving into your inner workings.” The blonde observes her for a moment before accepting the gesture plainly. “Freya Mikaelson. I hope you aren’t persistent with your special ability,” she retorts. “I promise you nothing of the sort but hmm…any Swedish or Norwegian ancestry? The gorgeous blonde hair among other things is a dead giveaway.”_ **

**_The witch finds herself amused at the almost unsubtle flirting. “Close enough,” she remarks with a grin. “What about you? That’s certainly an interesting last name.”_ **

**_Brown eyes sparkle underneath the bar lights. “I’m pretty sure that I’m a proud descendant of the Germans and the French,” she answers. “At least that’s what my mother told me for thirty years. However, she’s always been a bit of a liar to be frank.” Freya suddenly zones in as the woman mindlessly toys with her own drink._ **

**_“I can relate to the sentiment,” she offers up. Hayden peers over at her and provides a tentative smile._ **

**_“So, you can.”_ **

**_The two women begin an exchange of each other’s backgrounds that lasts for several hours. They talk about their likes and dislikes, movies they’ve seen, favorite drinks and food. Anything ranging from random to special things in their respective lives. Of course, Freya steers clear of anything of the supernatural variety as not to perplex her new companion, but the brunette seems open to just about everything either way. When she enthusiastically rants and raves about her obsession with spirits the witch has to stop herself from seriously explaining the realness of such things. She also learns about just how well traveled and adventurous the brunette is. Her lust for life is a significant point of interest._ **

**_At some point in the night they enter the territory of relationships. While Freya is hesitant, Hayden is more than willing to divulge in her past and present situations. The nearly unguarded nature of the woman intrigues her further. Eventually the Mikaelson gives up the information of sharing her beloved daughter with her ex-fiancée and her acquaintance listens intently in understanding. Through it all she even learns that the younger woman had planned to adopt with her last serious partner until their relationship fell through. For some reason the knowledge sends a wave of warmth through her. She seems genuinely kindhearted with her adoration for children._ **

**_Pretty soon closing time comes and Freya feels like they’ve only talked for ten minutes. She finds her mood shifting at the thought of losing boundless conversation but decides to speak up to diminish the disappointment._ **

**_“Well, it seems that we’ve gotten lost in conversation. I suppose that I should be going home now.”_ **

**_Hayden tilts her head like a lost puppy. “Really? Do you have to go now, already?” Freya tilts her own head with furrowed eyebrows. “The bar is closing, and I wouldn’t want to take up any more of your time,” she states slightly self-conscious._ **

**_Suddenly a mischievous grin slides across the brunette’s lips. “I guess that I forgot to mention that I own the place huh?” The older woman looks at her in disbelief. “I got pretty lost in a pair of beautiful green eyes so sorry about that lapse of memory.” Freya rolls her eyes playfully at the tipsy woman. The truth is she’s just as drunk on the alcohol and newfound company._ **

**_“Really. Cross my heart.” Hayden draws an “x” over her chest as emphasis. “I can show you the paperwork if you don’t believe me. I sense some trust issues here,” she claims._ **

**_The blonde wordlessly nods, and her companion offers a hand out to her. She looks at it for a second before accepting it in the haziness of a burgeoning adventure. Hayden releases a sweet grin and leads the slightly taller woman to the back reserved for employees. The supposed owner fumbles with the keys but finally opens the office and allows her guest in first. The witch walks over to the desk and her eyes scan the room before falling upon her acquaintance._ **

**_“Why do I get the feeling that you’re not lying yet we’re causing some trouble?”_ **

**_Hayden saunters over and the action traps Freya in front of the wooden desk. She exhales softly causing the shorter woman to smirk confidently. “Because evidence of the truth is right there behind you and…I technically shouldn’t be here with this not being my office and all,” she chimes._ **

**_She turns the taller woman slightly and guides her hand to the pile of paperwork allowing deft fingers to caress the top sheet. On the papers is her name written in stone. After a moment Freya turns to look at the confirmed owner silently._ **

**_“How’s that for your trust issues,” the brunette inquires playfully._ **

**_Emerald eyes intensify and darken as they study the woman. Hayden appears to be more than happy at the prospect of being prey, mostly because she’s actually just as much the predator as they both suddenly move in for the kill. Their lips meet fiercely in a second with an explosive burst of energy between them. Freya instinctively cradles the shorter woman’s face as arms wrap around her tightly. The passion of the crime has the blonde slightly tipping back over the desk as her suitor fights for more of her. She pulls away just enough to extend an arm, closing and locking the door with telekinesis. Hayden doesn’t seem to notice as she removes her shirt before gazing into the taller woman’s eyes. The witch obliges with her very telling dilated pupils and tugs her own shirt over her head as well. The brunette then focuses on unbuckling the other woman’s belt and as soon as she’s successful she finds herself spun and sat on the desk. The unexpected action fuels the bar owner with lust as she reattaches her lips to the Mikaelson. She grabs a fist full of blonde hair and the older woman attacks her lips with open mouth kisses before clearing the cluttered space._ **

**_Within moments, Freya pulls back abruptly and gazes at the woman with hooded eyes. Hayden takes the time to readjust as she tries to gauge her. Instinctively she tucks stray blonde hair behind the older woman’s ear and bites her lip in anticipation. Freya moves in to kiss her slowly and the younger woman follows her pace until they gradually fall back into a passionate embrace._**  
________________________________________

The younger woman reviews the information within moments. “Freya, don’t tell me that you’re sleeping with her as well.” The older sibling taps her fingers on her glass before staring at her. “No. I mean we’ve slept together once but not since. We agreed to take things slow,” she retorts.

“Now that I know what you’ve truly been up to this whole time I might just have to take back my previous statements,” the former remarks. “So, Keelin doesn’t know about this suitor I presume?” Freya shakes her head negatively. “She’s made it a point to honor our respective personal lives. The nature of our relationship requires certain conditions and boundaries,” she reports.

“Do you think she’d be gutted?”

“I really don’t know, Rebekah. I’ve always been the jealous one,” she sighs out.

“Well, my have the tables turned. How do you suppose you’ll go about fixing this little dilemma of yours?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you,” the older Mikaelson concedes. Rebekah offers a sympathetic look before pouring a shot glass of liquor and raising it up. “I propose a toast to you finding that out soon enough. You more than deserve your own happiness, my dear sister.” Freya examines her before following suit. They clink their glasses together and indulge in the fire burning within their chests.  
________________________________________

Keelin takes a sip of her water before setting the plastic bottle down onto the kitchen counter. Her fingers roam over the brown case in front of her. Almost every nerve within her body begs her not to open the bag because she knows what she will find. But for reasons her torturous emotions see fit, she can’t help but allow herself the painful reminder. A sigh escapes into the air and she finally unzips it to sift through the contents. When she stops at the familiar painting she lifts it up and is met with the picturesque image of her own features. Her head tilts involuntarily as she examines the artwork with a melancholy atmosphere surrounding her. Memories float around in her mind seamlessly.  
________________________________________

**_Luisa is focusing on her painting when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. A grin instantly spreads across her face as she continues her work. “You’re ruining my concentration you know that?”_ **

**_Keelin kisses her neck and inhales her sweet scent. “It’s payback for ruining my good sleep. Why don’t you come back to bed and cuddle with me,” she suggests. “We’ve been holed up all weekend. Aren’t you tired of me yet,” the artist inquires amusingly._ **

**_“Not even a little bit. Although you’re giving all of my attention away to an inanimate object. I don’t know what to do with myself now.”_ **

**_Luisa finally turns around in the werewolf’s embrace with a smirk. “If I give you any more attention your head will explode from being too big,” she teases while swiping her paintbrush on Keelin’s nose. “And I needed a break from being eaten alive.” Keelin grins deviously as she pulls her girlfriend in closer. “Hey, I’m a werewolf and I have needs,” she states as a matter of fact._ **

**_“Mhm and my psychic grandmother is probably turning in her grave right about now.”_ **

**_The curly-haired woman hits the Latina lightly on the butt while feigning surprise. “Stop it, she loved me and you know it! She was the only one in your family that wasn’t so uptight, and her alcohol collection was amazing,” she retorts with a beam. The taller woman brightens at the nostalgic turn of their conversation._ **

**_“Yeah, she did. Her catholic upbringing didn’t fare well because of her supposed abilities but honestly, I just think that she had a problem with authority. That’s probably why you guys got along so well. And truth be told I think she was more for me being gay rather than a teen mom, so it worked out,” she professes._ **

**_“Well, she did let you get away with a lot. But are you insinuating that she knew about us back then?”_ **

**_Her girlfriend smiles with a nod of her head. “Her incredibly shy granddaughter gradually transitioning into a cool, semi-confident young woman with the arrival of the brazen girl down the road,” she recaps. “Yeah she knew. It wasn’t until I went to art school that she admitted it though.”_ **

**_Keelin bites her lip while rocking them side to side in amusement. “Well, don’t make me sound like the bad guy who tainted the golden girl of the family.”_ **

**_“Sure,” Luisa throws back. She uses her thumb to wipe the paint off the smaller woman’s nose and leans down slightly to kiss her lovingly. The werewolf holds her in place by the waist and reluctantly allows her to pull away a few moments later. “So…wanna make another masterpiece,” she inquires with an innocent look._ **

**_The Latina chuckles with a shake of her head and fails to deny her girlfriend the pleasure of swiftly removing her band t-shirt with purpose._**  
________________________________________

A key jangling in the doorknob brings her out of her trip down memory lane and she quickly puts the item back into its place. Bridget strides into the home and gently lowers Mikaela to her feet. Keelin enters the family room to greet her daughter with a kiss before allowing her to go play in her room. Then she observes the moodiness of her friend. “Everything alright,” she asks. The witch moves right past her and looks at her phone for a moment. “I’m fine,” she replies. The werewolf tilts her head knowingly and dark eyes narrow at her. “I don’t need to talk okay?”

Before the older woman can challenge her, the phone begins ringing. The caretaker declines only to find it setting off a few moments later. Keelin watches inquisitively and speaks up. “Looks like someone is trying entirely too hard to reach you. And it’s obviously not a bill collector,” she comments. Her friend shakes her head with a sigh and closes her eyes.

“Greg is leaving and I had to find out from Freya instead of him,” Bridget informs. The werewolf gazes at her in shock before furrowing her eyebrows. “Did you know too?”

“No, he hasn’t told me either. You know I would’ve said something,” Keelin assures.

The taller woman acknowledges her honesty for a moment and shakes her head in disappointment. “He clearly didn’t want the news to get back to me if he also kept it from you of all people.” Her best friend comes closer to provide the obviously needed comfort but refrains from calling out the elephant in the room. It was no secret that something was going on between her friends. They had grown so close awhile after Bridget returned from Tennessee but then all of a sudden, they were barely speaking. Keelin and Freya couldn’t help but notice the drastic change. However, they didn’t want to push or prod either one of their friends. Currently, the witch seems to gauge the unspoken questions on her closest friend’s face.

“You can go ahead and ask. It’s on everyone’s mind at this point I gather,” she states. The tone of her voice causes the shorter woman to remain quiet, unable to address the situation in the best way. “It’s all my fault because I just can’t give him what he really wants. He’s in love with me but I can’t go there with him, not ever. I just want my friend, that is what I need.” 

Keelin tilts her head sadly at the disheartened woman. “It’s not your fault. You can’t help the way you feel about things. But you also can’t blame him for wanting to end his heartbreak,” she declares softly. Bridget stares at her with a weary expression before looking down at her hands. “I’m really tired so I think I’m just gonna go home,” she announces. “Bridget,” the werewolf tries.

The witch peers up at her in silent protest. “I’ll call you later, promise.” Keelin reluctantly agrees with a slow nod and watches with worry as the younger woman retreats from her home.  
________________________________________

In the evening, Keelin arrives at Freya’s home with Mikaela in hand. After ringing the doorbell she’s greeted by Rebekah who beams at the pair. “Auntie Bex,” the child exclaims excitedly. “Little darling,” the vampire throws back with a whimsical gasp. Her niece offers her arms and she gladly accepts by lifting her onto her hip. Keelin shakes her expression of surprise away and smiles at the scene. The blonde finally tears her eyes away from the little girl and gazes at her mother. 

“And hello, Keelin. I should suspect this one has been taking good care of you.”

The werewolf nods with a sweet grin. “At the tender age of three she’s already more of a homemaker than me,” she affirms. The youngest Mikaelson returns the pleased expression. “It’s doubtful that I’d ever expect less of this little angel,” she replies before kissing the hybrid’s head. “So, is your broody big sister around?” Rebekah smirks slyly at the presumptuous thoughts invading her mind. Truth be told she had been preparing to see the interactions between the two exes now with her recent knowledge of their ordeal. 

“Oh, I suppose she’s somewhere around here. I recall her retreating to her bedroom a few minutes ago,” she directs. The brunette quirks an eyebrow at the slightly suggestive tone but nods anyway. “Thanks. I’m just going to make my presence known.” 

She excuses herself to leave in search of her target and the original smiles at her with a nod. In less than a minute she makes it to her destination. Pausing at the threshold, her eyes fall on the witch pulling a shirt over her head. The wolf averts her eyes and knocks on the door pane to gain her attention. Freya promptly turns around and the sight of the younger woman brings a smile to her lips. Keelin mirrors her expression while standing in place.

“You didn’t mention that baby Mikaelson was in town. What’s going on there? You guys aren’t getting into trouble, are you?”

“She’s just visiting. I haven’t seen her since my last trip to New York,” the witch briefs with a grin.

The brunette rubs her neck before using it to support her head. “Freya, why didn’t you tell me about Greg leaving,” she bluntly asks. The Mikaelson furrows her eyebrows at the sudden query. “I assumed you already knew when he offered me the ranch,” she remarks. “But I suppose this has to do with Bridget? It came up when we were talking and that’s when I realized that she apparently had no clue about his plans.” Keelin confirms the conclusion with a nod. “Yeah and she’s pretty upset about it. They have some issues between them. She’s been distancing herself away from his feelings for her but I think she might be running away from her own as well.”

“Regardless, it’s between them and only for them to figure out,” Freya proclaims. She steps closer to her ex who gazes up at her. “Well, congratulations on inheriting the ranch, honorary legacy.” Before the older woman can counter the slight sarcasm from the wolf, Mikaela appears with Rebekah in tow. The littlest Mikaelson runs right up to Freya who instantly picks her up with excitement.

“Hey, how is my favorite girl,” she inquires with a smile. Her daughter wraps her arms around her neck tighter while lowering her hazel eyes to her. “Good,” she replies animatedly. “Well, that’s _good_ ,” the mother mimics.

Keelin folds her arms and grins widely at the scene while Rebekah watches her with a satisfied expression. Then the latter redirects her attention to her sister and niece.  
________________________________________

Later at night, Greg indulges in a glass of whiskey while swiping through pictures in his phone. He idles at one of Bridget and Mikaela while narrowing in on the woman of his thoughts. The photo is forcibly sent away as he sighs heavily. Hayden saddles up beside him and although the man wills a smile she notices his downcast mood. “Hey, Dave. Can I have the Old-Fashioned times two.” The bartender nods and gets started on the order. The owner sits down on the stool next to the werewolf with quiet comfort.  
________________________________________

While alone in her bedroom, Bridget restlessly scribbles down notes in one of her books. The events of the day play on a loop within her mind and effectively disrupt her concentration. Too tired to even act on her frustrations she closes the book and places it on the bedside table. She scoots down in bed and curls up on her side while staring at nothing. The screen lights up on her phone as she receives an unwanted text. Her eyelids shut tightly.  
________________________________________

Keelin lowers another box from the shelf in her closet. Once it’s placed carefully onto the floor she gets on her knees and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She begins sifting through purses, sorting out the ones she wants to keep. Next, she moves on to the box full of sweaters. As she pulls each one out she folds them up until she finds a familiar dark grey t-shirt with “The Smiths” plastered on the front. Her breath gets caught in her throat for a moment and she closes her eyes. It’s time to actually stick with reaching her closure. She grabs her cell phone and clicks on the contact before pressing the device to her ear. The sound of the line working to connect filters into her ear and her heart rate picks up. She bites her lip in anticipation but at the last possible second, she ends the call before hearing that warm voice.   
________________________________________

Rebekah briskly walks around the home in search of her sister. She comes across the master suite and finds Freya asleep with a storybook on her chest. Mikaela’s head is tucked into the crook of the witch’s neck and her little arm is draped across her torso. The vampire grins at the adorable display for a moment. Then she quietly shuts the door to leave the mother and daughter in peace. Before she leaves the house, she writes a quick note detailing her late night mission to find a decent bar. After she takes off into the night an eerie calm settles over the residence. A mysterious insect slips in from underneath the door and glides toward the sleeping quarters. When it reaches the inhabited bedroom, it swoops under the barrier before fluttering over to the pair. The creature buzzes around them as if in judgement before hovering over Freya. It lands on her hand and nips at her skin harshly. The child nearby becomes enticing so it comes to a rest on her hand to repeat the process. The insect stalls before crawling down to Mikaela’s thumb where it begins feeding on her blood in satisfaction.


	3. DANCE WITH THE DEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya contemplates her relationships with both Keelin and Hayden; Keelin accepts her failed relationship with Luisa and sets Freya free from any expectations; Bridget distracts herself from her problems with Greg; Hayden learns the truth about Freya's heritage; Mikaela and Freya experience separate ailments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks during the two year gap are no longer. Only flashbacks from this point on are from before and have to do with other characters.
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Dominique - I Think I'm Fallin' (Manotett Remix): Freya and Hayden have breakfast/brunch together.
> 
> 2) Tove Styrke - Say My Name: Keelin tricks Freya into coming over.
> 
> 3) Hayley Kiyoko - Ease My Mind: FLASHBACK of Keelin and Luisa having an awkward run in with Freya.
> 
> 4) Zara Larsson - She's Not Me Pt. 1 & 2: Keelin looks at Luisa's painting at the gallery/FLASHBACK of Luisa breaking up with Keelin.
> 
> 5) LOVE SICK - Bullet: Freya arrives at the party.
> 
> 6) Jane XO - I Don't Wanna: Bridget and Keelin dance together.
> 
> 7) ODESZA - Divide: Bridget and Freya talk.
> 
> 8) Voes - Hidden Sins: Freya kills Bridget; Keelin tries to revive her.
> 
> 9) HAEVN - Where the Heart Is: Keelin talks to Hayden and thanks her for helping with Mikaela.
> 
> **Next chapter** Hayden meets Mikaela, Freyden rises, Gidget heats up and burns out just as fast, Deek makes an appearance, Mikaela is contacted by an unknown source. 
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Hayden watches with excitement as Freya forks a bite of decorative french toast into her mouth. The former bites her lip in anticipation and the latter hums in satisfaction causing her date to grin. “Judging by the moans of pleasure I’m guessing that you like it,” the brunette concludes. The older woman smiles at her and nods dutifully. “I like it a lot. It’s really good,” she remarks appreciatively. Her companion silently returns the gleeful expression. “Thank you for this. You didn’t have to go to so much trouble just for breakfast,” she adds with furrowed brows. Her eyes immediately scan over the cluttered kitchen complete with white and stainless-steel appliances. The evidence of Hayden’s labor is displayed on the counters and stove: bowls of batter and egg yolks, a pan with a thin layer of oil, and a pot of leftover grits. On the kitchen table is a tall glass pitcher of fresh orange juice spiked with a little vodka.

The bar owner promptly waves her guest off while leaning forward on her elbows. “Stop it, I wanted to do it for you. However…you could thank me in another little way,” she suggests playfully. Freya smiles knowingly and leans over the oak table to softly kiss her. Hayden cradles the woman’s face in her hands as she reciprocates for a few seconds. They pull away and the brunette beams with slight giddiness.

“I’m so glad that we decided to take things slow. I admit that I’m having a lot of fun getting to know you more.”

A gradually appearing smile silently agrees with the sentiment. Freya then opens her mouth to speak until the loud vibration of her phone interrupts them. She sighs and her company bites her lip before standing up straight to sip her screwdriver cocktail. After pulling out the device, green eyes read over the text message.

**KEELIN**

_I need you to come over right now. It’s important._

The blonde frowns at the urgency of the message and shakes her head before gazing up. Brown eyes examine her closely. “I’m sorry but I have to go,” she announces regretfully. “Can we take a rain check, my treat?” Hayden nods accordingly with a smile and Freya rises to kiss her on the cheek before leaving.  
________________________________________

“You’re in one piece so I can’t imagine a critical situation looming over us,” Freya proclaims while walking into the neutral colored living room. Keelin follows close behind and stops just before her ex turns around in question. “Honestly, I just wanted to get you here faster,” the wolf admits. A devious smirk materializes on her face. The older woman relaxes her serious expression and shakes her head at the childlike antics. The brunette steps forward and languidly kisses her, effectively gaining her undivided attention. Then she grabs onto her waist to guide her back toward the master bedroom with purposeful pushing.

When they arrive seconds later, Keelin pulls her down by the wrists to sit on the edge of the bed. Freya grins but protests softly as the smaller woman straddles her lap.

“Bridget has Mikaela so we’re completely alone. Don’t worry,” she assures. The blonde licks her lips. “I was kind of in the middle of something when you deceived me with your message.” She holds up her cellphone with added emphasis. The werewolf smirks proudly before grabbing the device and holding it behind her back. Not a moment later she’s beginning a trail of kisses down the Mikaelson’s neck and onto her collarbone. Freya gently halts the action after some time causing her ex to observe her.

“I need to use the bathroom,” she insists. 

Keelin raises an eyebrow at her strangely uneager behavior but obliges by releasing her. The witch strides to the connected room leaving the wolf to jump into bed. Within the bathroom, Freya tries desperately to focus her thoughts. 

Nothing about this feels right suddenly but at the same time it’s like life shouldn’t be any other way. Her pulse quickens when she’s with Keelin but her stomach erupts with butterflies when she’s near Hayden. One of them seems to love every inch of her in secret while the other one wants to show her to the world in adoration. The relentless commotion of her feelings is becoming more confusing by the minute. Would it be best to carry on hoping that one day her ex could want more, or should she just start anew with someone she shares an undeniable chemistry with? She takes a little time to ponder these questions of the universe. 

Meanwhile, Keelin waits in the bedroom with her back to the headboard. With the idle time, she decides to check her hair in the reflection of the phone screen. As she mindlessly pushes her curls back into place a message brightens the black display. Her eyes fall upon the words before she can go about her business.

**HAYDEN**

_A certain beautiful blonde forgot her fancy bracelet at my place. I could wait to return it when she decides to make up for our short-lived date…but then again where’s the fun in that?_

Keelin can’t help but to feel her heart drop a bit at the connotations. Freya has been spending time with someone else other than her. Was she finally moving on? She seemed more than happy about their private meetings and every time they met it never failed to pull a smile from her. The excitement and chemistry between them is undeniable so she can’t even fathom her ex looking for company elsewhere. There was never a word uttered against their little arrangement. It’s selfish of her considering the history of their situation, but the slightly possessive feelings inside of her are out of her own control. Of course, she isn’t jealous or spiteful. It’s just catching her a little off guard. More than anything she wants for the Viking witch to be happy. 

They have been through so much, and if they aren’t able to be together in the way that they had originally planned then Freya should be able to be free. She’s entitled to exploring other realms and enjoying new adventures. If she wants someone to come home to then she should have that. She simply deserves a chance at a good life with someone that gets her. As much as she still wishes that it could be her at times, she knows that it took them so long to get to the drama-free place that they’re currently in. And it terrifies her to imagine a future where they could repeat it all over again. What if they couldn’t recover the next time? What about Mikaela’s wellbeing? There’s an unspoken love between them but they also know of all the pain that comes along with it.

So, in this moment she’s prepared to back off and loosen up her hold. If it means that her soulmate could be given the full experience of having a partner in life, it would have to be done. Their secret arrangement would have to end if it comes down to that.

“Is everything alright?”

Keelin snaps her head up toward the woman standing just feet away. The guilt of her intrusion, purposely or not begins to spike her emotions but she pushes them down to maintain her cool. “Uh, yeah. I guess you caught me in a moment of new age vanity,” she jokes with a smile. Freya offers a bright beam in return and makes her way over to stand above the bed. She leans down and places a soft kiss on the werewolf’s lips. After a moment she slightly pulls back to rest their foreheads together. “I wouldn’t take you for the boastful type,” she breathes out. There’s a pause as she lifts her head to gaze into brown eyes. “Do…you want me to stay a little longer?”

The younger woman can’t help but grin at the question as she sits the phone on the bedside dresser. It’s endearing how the witch wants to extend their moments and she can’t say that she doesn’t like the feeling of being wanted. So, she nods enthusiastically and instantly finds soft lips crashing into her own. Freya cradles her lover’s face as she deepens the kiss.

Just as the pair are seconds away from falling into bed a phone sounds off. Exasperated sighs are released collectively as they reluctantly separate and Freya retrieves her property. Green eyes fall upon not only the newest addition to her notifications, courtesy of Bridget, but also the recent message from none other than Hayden. She abruptly freezes in the presence of her paramour as she silently reads the text. Keelin tilts her head knowingly before taking in a soft breath.

“New flame,” she casually asks. The taller woman lifts her vision from the phone and stares at the brunette. Her mouth is fixed with words to say but she’s taken aback by the discovery. “You know that it’s okay if you’re seeing someone else. It’s none of my business…but if you were worried about me knowing then don’t be. You’re free to do whatever it is that you want to do.”

Freya tilts her own head with uncertain eyes and blinks rapidly. “Keelin,” she says firmly. “I mean it. You don’t owe me anything. We’re not together and you deserve to be happy either way. I’m fine with you seeing other people if that’s what you really want to do,” Keelin assures. The blonde shakes her head to focus. 

“I don’t know if I want it to go so far. She came along before all of this and it’s just been confusing,” she tries. “It’s just been…”

She leaves her thoughts to the wind and turns away from her ex. The werewolf slips out of bed and comes up behind the woman to tightly wrap her arms around her waist. Her chin is perched on top of the blonde’s shoulder. “Shh, don’t explain. Whatever decisions you make on the matter are completely your own and I’ll respect your wishes,” the wolf affirms.

The witch nods subtly in response while looking down and the woman embracing her kisses her shoulder softly in an attempt to ease her mind. Neither of them wants to cause the other pain. Freya had experienced the dull sting of witnessing Keelin with her first love several months prior. It was a simple and short run in but the residual pain of her loss had resurfaced and stayed with her days after. Now finding the roles reversed she would never want to impose that onto her lost love. But what could she do when she’s being pulled and pushed in one direction.  
________________________________________

**_Luisa trails behind Keelin as she pulls her along by the arm. “Remind me how I allowed you to drag me out of bed again,” the taller woman requests. The werewolf grins while moving along. “You said you were hungry so we’re getting the best food in town,” she replies simply. “Yeah but I didn’t mean that I wanted to actually move. I’m still hungover, hence the sunglasses.”_ **

**_They approach the entrance of the restaurant but the shorter woman is swiftly pulled back and spun into her girlfriend. She stops flush against the woman with a messy bun. “Baby, please. Let’s just go back to your place where you can take care of me,” she pleads with a sweet tone. “I love it when you’re in doctor mode.” The curly-haired woman is unimpressed as she lifts the dark lenses from her girlfriend’s eyes._ **

**_“You’re not exactly a lightweight but you’re definitely a big baby. Also convincing me to play doctor with you is a cheap shot.”_ **

**_The taller woman feigns hurt and successfully captures a smile from her significant other. The simple display manifests her own matching one as strangers move around them. “I’m just not in the mood to be around people right now. I’m not really feeling all that social,” Luisa expresses. Keelin wraps her arms around the tired woman. “I just wanted to enjoy a nice little outing with the one I love, no big deal. You’re just lucky that I’m a sucker for the sexy secluded artist side of you.”_ **

**_The Latina smiles but thinks for a moment. “Hey, you’ve been the one turning us into homebodies. And now with these past couple of days it’s like we’re perpetually out on the town. If I didn’t know any better I’d say that something’s up with you,” she surmises with an arched eyebrow. Her girlfriend tilts her head and opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted._ **

**_“Keelin,” a surprised voice sounds._ **

**_Both women turn to find Freya standing at a distance with a bag of food in her hand. Keelin quickly releases her hold on the artist. “Freya,” she acknowledges. The blonde bites her lip with a small nod. “I was just picking up some lunch for me and Bridget,” she informs. The werewolf nods in turn as Luisa looks between the two exes. Green eyes soon fall on her. “Hi, Luisa.”_ **

**_“Hey, how is everything,” the younger woman greets with a smile. She silently hopes that her pleasantry will help relieve the oddly growing tension._ **

**_“All is well,” the witch supplies with her own trying smile. “But I should be going. Don’t want to keep a starving pureblood witch waiting.”_ **

**_Keelin agrees soundlessly as her girlfriend briefly examines her critically. “Well, it was good seeing you.” The Mikaelson nods in agreement. “Yeah,” she retorts evenly. The older woman promptly walks away from the scene leaving the remaining couple alone. The wavy-haired woman is the first to speak up._ **

**_“Is everything okay, Keelin? That was a bit weirder than usual,” she states. Keelin picks up on the slight distrust and gives her girlfriend her full attention. “It’s not like she’s actually seen us floating in blissful PDA before. You know…” Her statement is cut short. “I know. I get that what you had with her was special. Just like she knows about our special connection. So, it can be awkward at times. I’ve respected boundaries because she shares your daughter, but I don’t want to have to censor my affection for you too. You’re my girlfriend, Keelin. Regardless of her residual feelings you’re with me.”_ **

**_The werewolf immediately cups her cheeks while gazing into her eyes. “You don’t have to reaffirm that I’m yours, okay? It’s me and you so no need to mark your territory. I just don’t want things to be more complicated where it doesn’t have to be. And I’m so thankful that you’re patient with me, with all of this. You’re perfect,” she professes._ **

**_Luisa stares back at the smaller woman before a grin settles upon her lips. “I guess I am pretty perfect huh?” Brown eyes roll at her playfully. “Yes. I’ll let you bask in it because it’s true,” Keelin remarks. “Well, since we’re already here let’s get something to eat. But then I’m going home to hide away from the world. At least for a little bit,” the Latina declares._ **

**_“And I’ll be right behind you, Picasso.”_**  
________________________________________

“So, I suppose that you’ll be keeping a sharp eye and a tight leash on Keelin tonight?”

Bridget sips her drink while looking at her unreadable friend. “You know it. Can’t have a drunk and uninhibited wolf on my hands, now can I?” Freya offers a small grin and looks down. The other woman observes her for a moment. “Or…you could take the job off my hands. You know as well as I do about how much she loves her after nine specials. It’d be nice to be relieved of my duties for the night,” she continues. The blonde eyes her incredulously.

“Of course, this is the reason for your urgent cause for a meeting,” she deadpans.

“Oh, come on it’s supposed to be fun tonight. Live a little, witches die a lot. And I’m pretty sure you’ve already done that a few times,” she argues while cringing.

Freya softly tilts her head. “I know what you’re doing. If she wanted me there she would’ve extended the invitation herself.” Bridget sighs as it’s time to bring out her secret weapon. “Okay look. I know about your secret rendezvous with Keelin. Now remember when I told you there would be a time where she would have to figure it all out? That time is now, grasshopper. I know you’ve been out of the game for a while sweetie but she’s not going to just flat out ask you to come. You’re supposed to show up looking enticing, stand your ground, and claim your woman. See?”

The older witch raises an eyebrow at the plan. “Claim my woman? You can’t be serious,” she replies. “Yes! If all else fails, you can just say that you’re there to enjoy the party like everyone else. I’m officially inviting you. There,” her friend concludes.

A note materializes from thin air and both women stare at it. The younger witch grabs it with a sigh and crumples it up before tossing it. “Shouldn’t you have read that first,” the Mikaelson asks with confusion. “Nope, not important. Trust me. So, anyway you were just about to accept my generous invitation from what I recall.”

She smirks confidently at the blonde leering at her. Not too long ago, Freya was facing the difficult decision of leaving her hope for permanently reuniting with Keelin behind. And now she is being faced with another opportunity to address the situation. Is it a sign that she should at least try to see where they could go? Even if it’s just for one last time? Though she and Hayden have not made any promises to each other, the last thing she wants to do is go into something deeper with her while still wondering about Keelin. 

“Okay. I…suppose that I could show up for a little while. Greg has a piece on display tonight and I’m sure that Mikaela will love the quality time with Rebekah,” she submits.

“There you go. Back on the saddle!”

Freya rolls her eyes jovially. “But what do I wear? This is pretty last minute,” she cites. Bridget grins widely at the question. “Well, only a dress fit for the wicked witch of the south of course.”  
________________________________________

So far Keelin has been enjoying the night. The restaurant/venue is packed to the brim with patrons observing the new additions to the gallery, all the while indulging in the endless amount of alcohol. She, herself has been taking it easy on that front. Between both of her conversations with her exes earlier, she’s feeling hung out to dry. Drowning her feelings in booze would only amplify that effect. Her eyes scan over the newly unveiled paintings as she takes her time to move down to each one. A picture of a starry night sky with a familiar park bench and single light post catches her attention. Looking at the signature, she is confronted with downcast emotions all over again. _Luisa Arturo_. It’s a perfect image of the exact spot where the artist had admitted to being in love with her. In turn, Keelin had owned up to her own deeper feelings and they made their fling into something more solid. 

Greg saddles up beside her as she’s exploring her sullen thoughts. “Last time I spoke to her she was doing well. She seemed like she was in a good place,” he assures. The woman at his side continues to gaze at the artwork. “I actually worked up the nerve to call her today. She was the same insufferable amount of perfection. Kind and gracious for the praise, only worried about how I was. So, I’m at least glad to hear that she’s really alright. Sometimes I wish she wasn’t such the honorable person,” she confesses. The man notices the melancholy appearance of his friend and seeks to comfort her. 

“Are you okay, Keelin?”

Finally, she turns to him slightly and forces a smile before nodding. “I’d be great if you’d fetch me a drink.” Greg smiles in acceptance of the task. “Done. I’ll be your little pet just this once if it means cheering you up,” he throws. Keelin chuckles a bit and once she’s alone she instinctively looks back to the painting again.   
________________________________________

**_“I can’t just make you pick up your life and leave for me.”_ **

**_The Latina sits on the edge of the bed and slips her t-shirt over her head while Keelin gazes at her naked back. The woman flips her hair and rises to her feet before turning around to face her girlfriend._ **

**_“I just wanted you to at least ask me before deciding to just disappear without a trace,” the curly-haired woman states._ **

**_Luisa sighs while examining the conflicted woman sitting up in bed. “We both know that you wouldn’t want to go, Keelin.” The wolf wastes no time in swiftly countering her belief. “I do want to go wherever you are,” she asserts. “Okay, well you wouldn’t actually decide to go through with it and that’s fine,” the wavy-haired woman claims. “This was never meant to be a serious thing in the first place. We just got caught up.”_ **

**_Keelin furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head in protest. “What are you talking about? I love you. You’re…” She is instantly cut off by the standing woman._ **

**_“I know that I’m your first love. And you’re mine too. You are my first everything. We’ll always have a special place in each other’s hearts but…I don’t think you’re in love with me at this point,” she admits. The werewolf draws back at the admission and bites her lip as brown eyes watch her closely. “I’m familiar for you. We have history and the whole ‘what if’ situation lingering between us but it’s not enough to sustain a real-life relationship. It’s best that we get out of this co-dependency before someone really gets their heart broken.”_ **

**_Keelin remains silent in thought and Luisa makes a quick move to start gathering her things. Fear shoots into the former and she practically leaps out of the covers, unbothered by her lack of clothing. She stops the taller woman by standing right in front of her, blocking her way. “I would never break your heart again. You can believe in that, in us. I want it to work out this time around. I want you,” the wolf professes with shining eyes. Luisa sighs and looks away with growing frustration causing the smaller woman to tilt her head sadly._ **

**_“Then why haven’t I properly spent time with Mikaela yet? I mean if we’re supposed to be building this together then I think that I should truly know the most important part of you. I know so much about her just from hearing you talk but she doesn’t know anything about me. Except for the fact that I paint pretty pictures for her and her mommy. I don’t even have any type of standing with your daughter, Keelin. That’s a huge sign right there,” she argues._ **

**_“That’s not fair. You know that I didn’t want to confuse her in the beginning. She’s special. It’s not like I’m hiding you away,” Keelin throws back in defense._ **

**_“It’s exactly like that. Yeah, I understood treading lightly in the beginning but now here we are talking about the hypothetical prospect of you coming away with me. There’s not too many reasons why I should practically still be on a ‘hi and bye” basis with her is there? I think that maybe you’re the one who’s really confused.”_ **

**_“What is that supposed to mean?”_ **

**_Luisa shakes her head and tries to move past the naked woman but is held back by her strong unwavering grip. “Just let me go,” the Latina breathes out. Keelin shakes her head. “No, not until you say what you really wanna say. What’s on your mind?” A silent war of brown eyes rage against each other for a few moments._ **

**_“It means that I don’t think you’re completely over your ex. Happy? I said it. If Mikaela had me around more, Freya would know just how serious we are.”_ **

**_Keelin is taken aback by the theory, mouth agape until her own frustration sets in. “Don’t project your insecurities about not trusting me onto the reality of things. I haven’t been with her for well over a year now. That part of our relationship is done and you know that. She knows that. But we’re still parents to Mikaela and that’s never going to change.”_ **

**_“Okay, baby. Let’s keep pretending that you’re not sabotaging this relationship because you’re still secretly holding onto your last one. You either want this or you don’t. There’s no in between.”_ **

**_The reserved pet name is uttered with slight bitterness leaving Keelin dumbstruck at the rare cold demeanor that her girlfriend is suddenly displaying. Luisa takes the opportunity to finally break through her hold but is promptly followed._ **

**_“Luisa! Stop,” the werewolf demands to no avail._ **

**_“I have to go back to my place and get some things together. They’re not going to pack themselves,” the taller woman remarks._ **

**_The artist is abruptly twisted back by the arm to meet a frantic gaze. “You’re not leaving. You’re not going anywhere with how things are right now,” Keelin declares. “I’ve made my decision, Keelin. This is what I want for my life. I know that I’m in love with you and I’ve wanted to be with you for so long that it hurts. But I won’t be taken advantage of just because you can’t accept things for what they are.”_ **

**_Keelin steps up into the sullen woman’s space feeling the full extent of her pain simmering to the surface. With all that she’s lost in life, this is someone that she couldn’t bear to add to the list. But she doesn’t know how to stop it. She shakes the thoughts away._ **

**_“I don’t want you to go. You can stay while we work this all out,” she tries. Luisa looks down at her and shakes her own head before cradling her face lovingly._ **

**_“I don’t have to have your heightened senses to realize what’s happening. If you really want something you shouldn’t have to deny yourself that. Like with you becoming a doctor and me becoming an artist.” She pauses with a short sigh. “We were never meant to last, Keelin. I know it’s not your intention to hurt me and I promise that I’ll be okay eventually but this is it. You should go be with your soulmate, not the second-rate version.”_ **

**_The words are so sincere and heartfelt that it manifests a wave of guilt crashing down upon the werewolf. She knows that her connection to Freya can never be broken but that doesn’t completely erase the love that she feels for the amazing woman in front of her. They share a history of romance and pain that spans over the fifteen years of knowing each other. Luisa had been her first taste of unconditional love regardless of their hardships and distance. She was the precursor to those several years of absolute loneliness. There is no way she could just give that up._ **

**_“Okay, can you please look at me like I’m your girlfriend that you love instead of the horrible person breaking your heart? I want you, all of you. I’m telling you that I want you.”_ **

**_Her pleading eyes threaten to take the taller woman prisoner but she wills herself to resist the temptation of her wishful thinking. Luisa leans in to place a soft kiss on the lips she knows that she’s bound to miss. The wolf instinctively grabs onto the woman’s forearms as she holds her cheeks. She refuses to let go when she feels her girlfriend pulling away. But eventually she is forced to accept the loss as brown eyes settle on her with regret._ **

**_“You want the idea of me, the distraction for what you really want. I’m the closest thing to that person…but I’m still not her,” the Latina proclaims._ **

**_Keelin feels like she’s been hit full force by a ton of bricks detonated on top of her. She hates herself for hurting yet another person undeserving of it. She hates that everything has to be so complicated and messy in her life. And she hates that a part of her knows that the artist is right. A tear falls from her eye as she takes in the streams cascading from her lost love’s eyes. Luisa then retracts her hands to wipe at her own face and walks away to collect her things. Keelin wants to say something, to do something but there is nothing that could possibly make things better in this situation. So, she grabs her forehead in distress and breathes out heavily before escaping to the safety of her bathroom._**  
________________________________________

“Walking down memory lane?”

Keelin is brought out of her runaway thoughts by an extremely chipper Bridget who’s observing her. She looks down guiltily and her best friend softly smiles. “Well, it’s my job to make sure that my platonic soulmate is enjoying herself,” she declares knowingly while extending a hand. “May I have this dance, lovely lady?”

The older woman wordlessly accepts the offer with a smile of her own. Her companion turns around to lead them to the dancefloor but runs right into her estranged friend within a few feet. Greg opens his mouth slightly while looking at her and her mood takes a sudden plunge. Opting to maintain her role as the life of the party, she clears her throat and speaks up. 

“Excuse me,” Bridget utters. 

The man steps aside and she moves past him while Keelin swiftly grabs the glass of wine from his hand as they go. He hangs back and watches alone as the friends are engulfed within the crowd of packed bodies. 

Freya arrives at the party wearing a sleek black dress. She grabs a glass of wine from a tray as the server passes her by and scans the scene. It isn’t long before her eyes find the two friends happily dancing together to the blaring music. Bridget spins Keelin and causes her to laugh at her confident expression. They look so carefree and unbothered by anything else in the moment. A smile creeps onto the blonde’s face and she takes a sip of her wine. The witch holds onto the werewolf’s waist and whispers something into her ear. The Mikaelson suddenly feels an unwarranted pang of jealousy that she can’t begin to understand. It feels like a small prick on her heart but she tosses the ridiculous notion aside just as the song is ending. 

Dark eyes spot her from across the room. She watches as Bridget whispers something else into her friend’s ear before approaching. Keelin is immediately swooped up in conversation by other company. 

“Okay so now’s your chance to go over there,” the caretaker remarks. Freya gives her a look of disbelief. “Just ask her to dance. No harm, no foul. She’s loosened up now and you look _amazing_. She won’t be able to resist, trust me.” 

“I don’t know…she seems preoccupied.”

“You’re sure you’re not just scared of your own two feet,” the younger woman teases to lighten the mood. The blonde scoffs as she continues. “But really, I’m telling you that you have nothing to worry about. Just be cool and confident.”

An air of uncertainty falls over them. Bridget concludes that it’s going to take a little bit of a push to get her friend together. So, she grabs her hand and leads her over by the restrooms where it’s more secluded. “Liquid courage,” she offers. Freya gazes at the flask being held up in the shorter woman’s hand. At this point she isn’t really in a position to pass up the proposal. A grin sweeps across her lips as she finally accepts the alcohol. She pours it into her wine glass.

“Hey, don’t take it all. Just enough to start feeling yourself,” the tipsy woman warns.

The older witch promptly hands it back to her friend and starts drinking. Her head immediately shakes and her face looks slightly pained. “Oh my god,” she breathes out while blinking. Bridget grins with amusement. “Told you not to go overboard. It’s a proof you don’t even wanna know. Most people don’t even know it exists,” she exaggerates with a whisper. The effects of the alcohol are already presenting themselves given that the taller woman hasn’t eaten since breakfast. 

“Now off you go sunshine,” Bridget remarks. She motions her head toward Keelin as she talks to other people along with Greg. Freya stands still in place as her head begins to pound. “You’re already sleeping with her. Is it really necessary for me to show you how approaching her is done?” 

A strange uneasiness envelopes the blonde as the joke falls flat. It seeps up from the depths of her mind and distorts into images of envy. The woman she calls friend has had her hands on her soulmate. She has whispered sultry secrets and seduced her with the luxury of unfailing comfort. She had even charmed her daughter from the very first moment they met. After her heart was smashed into a million irreparable pieces, she had gone as far as to share a kiss with the woman that she loved more than anything. There was always the fear of her snatching her rightful place away.

Bridget finally notices the older woman’s distressed state and springs into her natural instincts. “Hey, Freya are you okay?” A migraine starts to settle into Freya’s head, right in between the eyes. Her vision becomes bright and clouded with a strange atmosphere. It’s far removed from the effects of being drunk and she leans over suddenly. “Freya, what’s wrong,” the younger witch questions with concern. She sits the wine glass on the nearby table and grabs onto her friend to hold her up.

“My…my head,” the blonde states while looking out of it. 

“Okay, come on…”

The caregiver attempts to move her to a seat but feels a strange sensation inside of her own body. Within moments an invisible hand seems to curl around her heart. The quick squeeze has her falling to the floor while grasping at her chest in pain. Freya is shocked right out of her daze by the occurrence and gapes helplessly. For some odd reason she feels responsible as other attendees take notice of the younger woman’s state. Before she can even think she’s running away from the scene. She races out into the night but her throbbing head doesn’t let her get too far. While standing on the sidewalk she breathes out heavily. The sound of approaching footsteps startles her and she whips her head to the source.

“Freya? Are you okay,” Hayden asks with concern.

Freya is shaking with terrified eyes and the brunette quickly brings her in closer to comfort her. “Hey, look at me. What happened? Did something happen at the party?” The older woman parts her lips but no words come out. Just as the bar owner goes to speak she is interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. Freya trembles a bit but retrieves her phone and answers the call.

“You need to come home, Freya. It’s Mikaela,” Rebekah chimes urgently on the line.  
________________________________________

Keelin finds a large crowd near the restrooms and her instincts flare up. She begins pushing through the bodies with great force. When she finally makes her way through she sees a man and a woman hunching over her unmoving friend. The female stranger is by her head while the man is on the phone with an operator. Her protective nature goes into overdrive and within a millisecond she’s in doctor mode. She doesn’t mean to be too rough but Bridget is lying there dead eyed so she practically tosses the man aside as she slides on her knees.

“I’m a doctor,” she announces mindlessly. “Is she breathing?”

Not a moment is wasted as she presses an ear to her best friend’s chest. It’s shallow but she’s still breathing. Next, she checks her pulse and finds that it’s barely there until it’s suddenly not. Terror is ripping through her and she goes right to work conducting CPR. 

“Come on, Bridget. Now’s not the time to joke around. I need you here,” she demands.

The crowd of nosy bystanders look on with sympathy while others are simply horrified. The two strangers next to Keelin are observing with sad expressions. With every chest compression, she becomes more haunted but she refuses to give up hope. Another set of compressions is restarted and the woman by Bridget’s head opts to close her eyelids with finality. It only prods at the emotional werewolf who gazes over at her fiercely. 

“No, she’s going to make it. Just give her time.”

“I’m sorry…it’s just scary,” the stranger cries.

Keelin ignores her and continues her work while the surplus of defeated eyes gaze down at them. She looks like a madwoman trying to will a dead body awake but a lot of the people present know and love the kind soul that is Bridget Samuels.

“Any time now B,” she remarks with a small crack in her voice. “There’s no way in hell I’m losing you. Not after everything.”

Greg slips through the crowd and focuses on Keelin instead of the lifeless body underneath her palms. “Keelin, the paramedics are here. I know you want to save her but you have to step aside,” he advises while swallowing down his fear. The doctor keeps her pace with the compressions and the man can sense her growing aggression. He turns around and starts pushing the crowd back. “Everybody clear out, the night is over. Please, give her room.”

The crowd begins to dissipate and when Greg turns back toward Keelin, Bridget springs to life while gasping for air. A harsh but relieved sigh leaves the doctor and the stranger nearby is in disbelief. “She was dead! Oh my god this is like those tv shows about medical miracles,” she exclaims. Keelin slides over to sit her newly revived friend up against her. The perplexed woman considerately gives them space but continues watching in awe.

“Took you long enough,” the werewolf remarks. The witch can hear the bit of anxiety still present in her tone. She tries to catch her breath as her friend holds her. “Sorry I missed the show,” she quips. The moment of peace is quickly interrupted. 

“Did you see heaven? Or…maybe the other place,” the female stranger inquires. The two friends look at the woman wearily. “I saw the other place,” Bridget replies sarcastically. The response succeeds in getting the character to hurry away. The man with the phone leaves as well and Keelin rests her chin on her best friend’s head below.

“So, did you miss me,” the younger woman jokes.

“That’s not funny. For a second I thought you were actually gone forever and there was nothing I could do about it.”

“Well, it’ll take more than a surprise cardiac arrest to put me down. I’ve survived worse, like being trapped in purgatory with Freya. Speaking of which…”

The paramedics file in before she can finish her statement and to their surprise they find a not so dead woman. The doctor doesn’t even notice while listening to the woman in her arms until a man stands above them. “It’s best that she gets checked out at the hospital. Just to be safe and check for the underlying issues,” the serviceman suggests. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Bridget retorts.

“Bridget, we need to make sure that you’re okay,” Keelin chides. The witch shakes her head while refusing care. “I’m fine. I don’t want to waste my time at a hospital when I know that there’s nothing wrong now that you’ve saved me. Besides I’m more worried about Freya. She wasn’t looking too good.” Her friend is not at all surprised by her selflessness but she raises an eyebrow at the last bit of information. “Freya was here,” she suddenly asks. The younger woman nods in affirmation.

“Yes, and I’m telling you that I don’t have a good feeling about her.”  
________________________________________

Freya arrives at her home with Hayden in tow. As soon as a concern for her daughter arose she didn’t hesitate to pull herself together. The added support helped her as well. Rebekah is pacing around with Mikaela in her arms and she rushes over to place a hand on the child’s head. She’s eerily quiet as she rests her little head on her aunt’s shoulder. 

“What happened,” the older Mikaelson asks. 

“All was well when I put her down for bed. But not too long ago I heard her screaming like her life depended on it. I found the poor thing in a daze and that’s when I called you.”

The siblings stare at each other as Hayden steps forward to feel the little girl’s forehead. “She has a bad fever and she needs to be cooled down,” she concludes. “Lay her down while I get an ice pack and some juice.” With that she disappears into the kitchen with purpose. Rebekah looks at her sister but follows the direction nonetheless by placing her niece down on the couch. 

The brunette returns quickly and gets down on her knees to soothe Mikaela. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” she coos. The other two women observe with surprise and the bar owner addresses them for a moment when she catches their quiet leering. “I have a lot of siblings. Therefore, nieces and nephews,” she simply states. “Does she have anything she can take for now?”

“She’s not exactly prone to sickness,” Freya discloses. 

“Freya, she’s a three-year-old. They’re walking breeding grounds for illness,” Hayden retorts while tending to the hybrid. Rebekah leans over into her sibling’s space. “I reckon that now would be the proper time for me to provide my blood,” she states. The eldest gazes at her with a sigh and nods before moving over to grab the busy woman. She pulls her aside, allowing the original to bite her wrist and feed Mikaela her blood. 

Hayden furrows her eyebrows at the woman holding her and looks away to see the process unfolding. As the tired child drinks from the bloodied wrist she settles down almost instantly. Brown eyes widen in bewilderment. “What the hell is this,” the sole human queries. “You…You just fed her your blood like it’s the sanest and safest thing in the world. And you’re just okay with this, Freya? Is this some kind of cultish belief system? Please tell me that I haven’t been seeing a member of a cult.”

The witch sighs while releasing the confused woman. “You haven’t been. But I wanted to tell you this before, Hayden. We’re not like regular humans that you know and understand. We’re something entirely different seeing as I’m a witch, my sister is a vampire, and my daughter is a magical phenomenon of nature,” she reveals.

The younger woman gives her an uncertain look and laughs nervously. “Okay I see why you’re not one for telling jokes. This is just insane.” Without a word, Freya summons Mikaela’s favorite teddy bear up into the air from the floor. Her extended arm keeps it levitating until she brings it to rest next to her sleeping daughter on the sofa. The brunette takes several moments to process the revelation before speaking again. “Why didn’t you just tell me that my suspicions were actually real,” she asks while looking into green eyes. “And I’m not quite ready for the confirmation of your identity just yet,” she adds with a look at the other blonde. The vampire only shrugs at her with a grin.

“Fair enough. I’m quite impressed with your handling of the less than ideal circumstances,” Rebekah remarks amusedly. 

Hayden turns back toward the mysterious woman in front of her with questioning eyes. “I almost mentioned it when we first met. You seem so eager at times but I didn’t want to scare you despite how open and daring you are. I needed to put them first as well. Protecting my family comes first, always.” 

The shorter woman gazes at the person who has managed to burrow so deep underneath her skin. When she had first laid eyes on her, she knew that there was something more to her. When they had gotten lost in conversation, she enjoyed it in the moment. When they had slept together she didn’t expect much afterwards. But from the time that they had started seeing each other she had gotten sucked into her vortex. There was something about her that just drew her in no matter what her instincts said. She didn’t think that she could want more from someone else at this point but now here she is completely under the spell of an actual witch. It doesn’t seem to matter that she’s shamelessly into a real live supernatural being.

“Okay,” she replies with a nod. “I understand and that’s good enough for me.”

The bar owner cradles the witch’s cheek in her hand as a pair of women barge into the home. “Are you okay, Freya?” Bridget notices the weird scene and bites her lip. “I should be asking you that,” Freya reclaims in shock at her lively appearance. “We had a situation with little darling but she’s well now,” Rebekah cuts in. Keelin quickly drops down to examine Mikaela as she sleeps soundly. “She was awoken by a night terror and had a treacherous fever until Freya’s friend here graciously helped. I fed her my own blood for good measure,” the original recaps. 

“Hi, I’m Hayden Faucher.”

Keelin peers up at the tall woman offering a wave and realizes just who she is. The fall of her face is one she isn’t fast enough to catch. Bridget looks between everyone and senses a slightly awkward ambiance. “So, am I the only one in the dark here,” she thinks out loud. Hayden observes the various faces as well and gathers that the curly-haired woman is Mikaela’s other mother. Sensing the tension, the brunette chooses to leave. Her own growing anxiety is amplified further by being the most inferior person in the room. 

“Excuse me. I should go,” she states before making her swift departure. Freya moves to follow behind but is stopped by a voice piping up. “I’ll go talk to her. You’re not exactly the sociable type and I think that I can lay it on her easier,” Keelin volunteers. Her ex opens her mouth to speak in wonder but instead gives a short nod after a moment. The werewolf takes the permission to walk outside and immediately finds the brunette standing feet away in deep thought.

“Um, hey. We didn’t get to properly meet in there but I’m Keelin Murphy.”

Hayden turns around to face her with a small smile. “Nice to meet you,” she greets sincerely. The shorter woman returns the smile and steps forward. “It must be a hell of a night for you. You probably think that you’re in some horror show,” she jokes lightly. The younger woman peers down briefly before locking in on her. “I like to think that I’m open minded but I never thought that I’d end up in an episode of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.”

They both laugh a little at the ridiculous night they’re having. “Either way, thank you for helping with my daughter. I kinda had my hands full so I appreciate it,” Keelin states gratefully. Her new acquaintance waves her off immediately. “You’re more than welcome considering how special she is. All I’ve heard about her are declarations of love and adoration.” The wolf grins at the thought. “I guess there was no better way for us to meet then,” she surmises. The taller woman hesitates a little at the unclarity. “You should meet Mikaela too when she’s her usual chipper self again.” Hayden brightens at the unexpected invitation and nods accordingly.

“I would really like that.”


	4. CHOICES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While spending time with Mikaela, Freya and Hayden take the next step within their relationship; Bridget and Greg encounter another setback; Deek shows up unexpectedly in hopes of rekindling a romance with Bridget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Freyden centric but it also has some background on Bridget's past relationship. It's the last bit of calm before Mikaela's illness becomes the forefront and the big bads enter the fray.
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Tall Heights - Spirit Cold: Hayden arrives at Freya's house.
> 
> 2) Thomston - Expiry Date: Greg visits Bridget and they share a moment.
> 
> 3) Annaland - Tokyo: Freya and Hayden talk while playing with Mikaela.
> 
> 4) Jane XØ & LöKii - Let Me Down Easy: Keelin and Greg talk about Bridget.
> 
> 5) Lauv - Don't Matter: Deek tries to convince Bridget to start anew with him.
> 
> 6) Tove Styrke - Mistakes: Freya gives Hayden a protective talisman and they sleep together.
> 
> **Next chapter** Freya and Hayden enjoy their honeymoon phase while Keelin experiences some mild jealousy, Greg continues along with his plans for leaving, Bridget captures the mysterious insect, and an elusive foe presents herself as Mikaela's health is threatened. 
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

The front door is peeled open to reveal none other than Hayden. “Hey,” she greets happily. Freya offers her a dimpled grin. “Hey,” she returns before allowing her entry. The brunette saunters into the space and spins around on her heels. “You know, I was cool and so ready to meet little miss Mikaela. But now that I’m here I’ve got a case of the nerves,” she admits. The older woman walks up to her with a smile and takes her hands into her own.

“Hey, there’s no reason to be nervous. She’s a master of reading people and she’ll see right away that you’re good. You have nothing to worry about.”

Hayden bites her lip hesitantly and nods. “Okay,” she surrenders. After a moment she is led by the hand to their destination. Once there they stand in the threshold and find Mikaela playing with her little toy kitchen set. Both women smile at the adorable sight. 

“Mikaela,” Freya calls softly.

The three-year-old promptly provides her attention with doe eyes. “Yes, mama,” she responds in a cute tone. “I have someone here that I want you to meet.” Hazel eyes light up instantly as the child abandons her toys to come over to her mother. The excitement is ever-present in her body language. Her social nature was definitely one inherited from the perpetually outgoing Keelin. 

Freya pulls her guest in closer by the hand. “This is Hayden,” she introduces. Mikaela gazes up at the stranger with observant eyes. “Hi, Hayden.” The woman smiles brightly while gazing right back down at her. “Hi, Mikaela” She bends down to offer her hand in greeting. The little girl kindly takes it and beams. “I’m a friend of your mama’s. I hope you don’t mind me hanging around here for a little while,” the woman proffers. The curly-haired child shakes her head to ease her.

“You want to play,” she asks. Hayden gladdens at the sure sign of welcoming. Before she accepts the offer, she looks back at her host who only observes quietly. Mikaela impatiently grabs her hand to lead her over to the toy kitchen. Freya crosses her arms with an endeared smile and remains in the doorway. It isn’t long before her daughter peers over at her. “Come cook, mama.” The mother obliges the request by striding into the room to meet the pair. The trio begin preparing the plastic food while the littlest one feeds her favorite teddy bear perched in a small wooden chair.  
________________________________________

“I’m starting to think that this is all a part of your plan to blow me up.” 

Bridget looks up at her friend before peering down into her bag of goodies. “Can’t a guy bring your favorite junk food without having an ulterior motive,” Greg states with a grin. The witch shakes her head before fixing her gaze to him once more. “Every day though,” she questions. “You did kinda die right in front of my eyes, B. That’s gonna take a little while to get over. So, until then just let me do something to cope alright,” he counters. The woman smiles and he mirrors her delight as their friend loiters at a distance.

“Well I’m gonna go drop off something, somewhere,” Keelin remarks. There’s no commitment to the lie she creates to give them space, but it goes practically unnoticed either way. She grabs her bag and swiftly leaves the home in wonder. Once she’s gone the caretaker speaks up with a raised eyebrow at the man.

“While I’m glad that we’ve actually been talking again, you don’t have to go out of your way to take care of me. I’m fine,” Bridget affirms.

“It’s not a problem. It…just comes naturally,” the werewolf replies.

Greg steps up into her space and the woman parts her lips in surprise. They leer at each other as a certain warmth spreads between them. The man can sense her hesitation along with her attraction. So, he remains at a comfortable distance as her thoughts run wild. Before either of them can act, a downpour of handwritten notes falls within the middle of them out of nowhere. “Is there a witch somewhere vying for your attention,” the wolf questions. Bridget sighs irritatedly as she looks down to her vibrating phone.

“Not a witch,” she grumbles. A lightbulb goes off in the man’s head and his features fall into disappointment. The ever-perceptive witch peers up at him and instantly reads his mind. “Nothing has happened between us and it won’t,” she immediately assures. Her friend clenches his jaw and looks away. “You don’t have to explain,” he responds. “I should go now.”

Bridget tilts her head sadly as he quickly retreats through the front door.  
________________________________________

Freya and Hayden sit across from each other on the floor while fiddling with toys. Mikaela stands above the latter to offer more playthings. The woman graciously accepts them before the child goes back to resume her pretend cooking. The blonde smiles to herself and falls into deep thought prompting her suitor to speak up. “What’s on your mind right now,” she curiously inquires. The woman in question peers up to awaiting brown eyes with a suddenly coy gaze.

“You’re so good with Mikaela and…I’m enjoying our time together,” Freya remarks softly.

The brunette tilts her head at the woman. “But,” she prompts knowingly. The witch sighs for a brief moment. “No ‘but’. Just a truth,” she breathes out before scooting closer. “You know what I am, what my family is. Danger seems to follow me everywhere and I don’t want you to be another potential casualty. Not now, not ever. I’ve seen it happen time and time again. You don’t deserve that fate, Hayden.” The bar owner examines her closely for a moment.

“Is this conclusion drawn because I’m just a regular old fragile gal?”

Freya gives her a delicate look before shaking her head. “I’m very protective of _anyone_ I care about. Even those of a mystical nature that have more at their disposal to keep themselves safe. That never matters to me because whenever I sense danger, I’ll always act first. That is who I am. You being human only complicates that more but it isn’t just because you’re more vulnerable,” she discloses.

The admission gets Hayden smiling as she processes the information. “Are you saying that you care for me,” she asks warmly. Green eyes flit down to the hardwood floor. After a few moments the blonde quietly nods and peers up at the other woman intensely. She feels her hands being grabbed carefully as brown eyes gaze at her sweetly.

“You’re the first person in a while that allows me to imagine a possible future of something real. I don’t want to just give that up because of your supernatural status or my own vulnerabilities. If anything, it makes everything more interesting,” the younger woman professes. The witch shakes her head in disagreement. “You won’t think so when you have my family’s enemies breathing down your neck. My moments of peace have always seemed to be so brief. I can’t promise you a happily ever after where you don’t have to worry about constant threats.”

“You should know by now that I already live those risks because of who I am. Most people would say that I gamble with that danger all the time, Freya. Don’t let our more recent cutesy little dates make you forget.”

“Wagering the probability of falling off a mountain is not the same as running the risk of torturing your soul. You can’t play with fire while your life is at stake. You can’t tempt fate that way. Especially when it’s always working against me,” the Mikaelson passionately proclaims.

Hayden squeezes her hand tightly. “You believe that caring about me is an act of tempting a darker fate. You think that I’m just this fragile little thing that you need to protect. I might not be as powerful as the magic inside of you or have the strength of your family but I can handle myself. I’m tough. I have a black belt, a license to carry, and my glorious feminine wiles,” she counters. Freya releases some tension at the lighthearted nature of the last bit. The brunette grins in satisfaction before continuing. “I feel like more than anything you’re protecting yourself from those invisible enemies, the ones lurking in your mind…and in your heart.” She places a palm over the older woman’s chest and feels her breathe out. “I don’t know if I can ever change that based on what I’m gathering about your past. But I want to try and ease it for you. Your default tepid demeanor is no match for me, Freya Mikaelson.” The blonde smiles halfheartedly before sucking in her lips. The younger woman tilts her head at her stubbornness. “Ultimately it’s your choice to do what you think is right. But for me, well I’m already invested in seeing where things could go. Make of that what you will,” she finally finishes.

Green eyes pierce into brown ones just as their moment is halted by Mikaela. The little hybrid brings her new friend a full course meal of plastic food on a small yellow plate. The guest redirects her attention toward her with a playful gasp. “Why thanks for treating me, sweetie. I’m so full I think I might burst open,” she remarks appreciatively before tickling the child. Freya watches peacefully as her daughter giggles and runs back to her cooking. Hayden turns back to look at her with a chuckle of her own and light springing from her eyes. In that moment she realizes just how much the woman has touched her already. 

“I want to try this with you too,” the Mikaelson abruptly states.

The laughing ceases as the brunette fades into seriousness. Slight surprise crosses her features while her date leers at her. “Okay,” she finally replies with a smile. The blonde returns the gesture immediately. “Okay,” she mimics. Hayden strokes her cheek and peeks over at Mikaela who is distracted by washing her toy dishes. Then she turns back to meet Freya in a quick kiss before they grin at each other.  
________________________________________

Later on, Keelin enjoys a walk through the park with Mikaela who looks around for bugs. The werewolf notices her friend coming from the opposite direction with furrowed eyebrows. He doesn’t even seem to notice her until the very last minute. 

“Hey, earth to Greg,” the woman jokes. 

The man focuses in on her apologetically. “Hey guys,” he greets while smiling at Mikaela. “Are you alright,” Keelin asks. She quirks an eyebrow as her friend peers up at her. “I’m fine, Keelin.” He notices the unconvinced eyes on him and sighs, giving himself away. “What’s going on with Bridget?” The younger woman can tell that he wants to avoid the question as he silently mulls over his options. A knowing look is thrown his way and he gives in reluctantly.

“Keelin. I can’t help the way that I feel about her. I’ve tried to get over it and push it aside but it just is what it is. I could at least work to move on if she’d just tell me how she feels. If there’s something or nothing at all. Ever since we got closer and I owned up to how I feel, all she does is push me away. She hasn’t talked about her feelings at all. I think she might be seeing my brother again.”

“Bridget is obviously confused and a bit scared about what it all could mean. But I can assure you that she’s most definitely not seeing the were-douche though,” Keelin claims.

Greg eases up a little at the information but still gives her a disheartened look. “I don’t know where our relationship stands at this point. I might as well call it a loss,” he concludes. The woman shakes her head in protest. “Hey, don’t go waving the white flag just yet okay? Like you, I’m not exactly just living in her head but I don’t want this to completely ruin our family,” she sighs out. “Please. Just take a little time while I talk some sense into my hardheaded friend. The best that she can do is explain herself and give you closure. Alright?”

The older werewolf offers a halfhearted smile and Keelin wraps him up in a hug. Unbeknownst to the two friends, Mikaela’s eyes glow as mysterious whispers filter into her mind.  
________________________________________

Bridget opens her front door to reveal a man with a bouquet of flowers. Her eyes widen in surprise and the character grins confidently. “Deek?” The man in question hands over the gift but the witch raises a hand to refuse the gesture. “Why are you here,” she asks. “I wanted to see you. I needed to see you, B. Since you haven’t been answering any of my calls and such, I figured that I had to go the extra mile. You’re not exactly just any ordinary woman.” His ex furrows her eyebrows.

“You do realize that any chance we had before is over at this point, right? To be completely honest it should’ve been over sooner. But hey, that was just a testament to my nonexistent self-worth. Just because we’ve been cordial during my trips to Bellevue, doesn’t mean that I’ve changed my mind and you’re suddenly back in the running for my affection. You need to leave now, I’m not in the mood for this.”

She goes to close the door on his face but he stops it with expert strength and enters her home. “You’re insane! I said I’m not in the mood but if need be I won’t hesitate to scramble your brain into oblivion, Deek!” The werewolf spins around to face her with a smirk. “You would never do that to me and you know it. Are you giving me the cold shoulder because of my big bro’s little crush on you?”

“Why are you really here,” Bridget questions in exasperation. “We haven’t been a thing since you left Allentown, effectively leaving me after I moved up here for you like an idiot.”

Deek steps into her space with an insufferable gaze. “Judging by the number of our reconciliations, I’m inclined to say that we’re never really over. And that’s just based on what I can count off top of my head,” he states. “Still sure of yourself I see,” the woman remarks while folding her arms. Her ex-boyfriend caresses her cheek briefly. “I’m still sure of what we have.” Bridget swats his hand away.

“I’ve been over being your welcome mat for years now so there’s no point of trying to convince me otherwise. You had plenty of chances, most of which you didn’t deserve to begin with. You had a choice when you: pushed me away, took off without saying anything, humiliated me in front of everyone. Even when you cheated on me,” she recaps harshly.

“We weren’t together when I slept with someone else,” the wolf cuts in quickly.

The witch scoffs incredulously. “Well, somehow you failed to tell me that remember? You don’t even want a real relationship, Deek. You’ve proven that you don’t actually know what one is. You can’t just call a time-out when you want or restart things that are over. You’re so selfish and arrogant that you feel like rejection can’t touch you. There was a time when I saw something inside of you that I wanted to save but not anymore. I couldn’t care any less if you just drowned in all of your bs.”

Dark eyes pierce right through him and he finally backs off a little with a sigh. “I’m sorry for obviously being the worst person ever, okay? But I want to make it up to you, B. We could rebuild something special,” he pleads shamelessly. The caretaker softens up when he produces a puppy dog face as he presents the flowers again. The hope within him skyrockets until his ex-girlfriend reveals the true scowl underneath her brief act.

“No,” Bridget suddenly responds firmly. “Doesn’t feel that great having your hopes built up just to be knocked right down does it? The truth is that I’m no longer interested in babysitting your ass. So, stop calling me and hiring witches to send me magic notes because it’s creating clutter in my home and in my _life_.” 

The curly-haired man pulls back with disappointment written all over his face. “Well, that hurt. You cut me really deep, B.” The witch rolls her eyes at his childish behavior. “If it’s alright with you I’d like just one final request.” 

Bridget looks at him like the bane of her existence. “I’m not sleeping with you,” she remarks unamused. “Ouch. I wasn’t trying to proposition you,” he replies. “Well, you’re not getting a goodbye kiss out of me either,” she declines forwardly. Deek gazes at her in disbelief. “Damn you’re killing me girl. Why would this even come to your mind? I’m not a pig,” he retorts comically.

“But you are a lowly wolf that’s a pain in my ass.”

“Okay look. I get it. No more Deek and Bridget, Bridget and Deek. Got it. Just refrain from popping out halfies with my brother please. I couldn’t live with being the uncle of babies that are supposed to be mine. Wouldn’t look good for the family tree.”

The annoyed woman walks around him to open the door. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I won’t be having babies by either of you two. Thank you for this travesty of a visit and good day,” she proclaims while gesturing toward the exit. Deek tilts his head at her but strolls over to the door. He stops just inches away and breaches her space. 

“You’ll always be the love of my life.”

“How unfortunate for me,” Bridget throws back.

She taps her foot impatiently as the frustration of her past swells inside of her. The overly confident man softens and takes a chance by carefully grabbing her chin. They look each other in the eyes for a moment and the werewolf kisses her cheek. When he pulls back she’s looking up at him dumbfoundedly. A grin appears on his lips. “I mean it. Always,” he declares. Deek finally crosses the threshold but turns around to gaze at her once more, bright white teeth showing.

“Be happy. Just not _too_ happy without me, B.”  
________________________________________

Hayden stirs the steaming pasta in the pot and licks her finger just as Freya saunters into the kitchen. The presence alerts her and she looks up to find the older woman grinning at her. “I have something for you,” she remarks while knitting her fingers. The brunette quirks an eyebrow at her. “I’m suddenly very skeptical of this ‘something’ you have for me.” Her new girlfriend shakes her head with a smile. “I just ask for a moment of your time. Nothing more.”

She extends a hand and the bar owner happily accepts it before being led to the bedroom. Freya wastes no time walking over to her bedside table as her girlfriend watches intently. The witch retrieves a necklace sitting in an old tiny bowl filled with a sandy substance. Then she brings it over to the awaiting woman and dangles it in front of her by the leather cord. The younger woman admires the alluring emerald crystal attached to it.

“I wasn’t expecting to be dazzled and showered with gifts just for cooking fettuccini alfredo,” Hayden quips.

The blonde in front of her smiles in amusement. “It’s a powerful crystal that will protect you always. I got to work on it after Mikaela left and I’m finally done preparing it. I felt that if we really are to do this then it’s the smallest precaution that I could take. So…it will keep you safe, so long as you wear it of course,” she explains. The object of her affection is instantly endeared and grabs a fist full of her dark brown hair to sweep it aside. 

The simple gesture appeases the Mikaelson witch and sends a flurry of butterflies into her stomach. Without another word she walks around the slightly shorter woman and brings the talisman around her neck. Once it’s latched and secure, the brunette turns around to smile at her girlfriend. The older woman grins back with satisfaction.

“Thank you,” the former says gratefully.

“Your safety is thanks enough,” the latter replies.

The pair stare at each other in bliss and suddenly feeling adventurous, Freya abruptly initiates a kiss. Hayden instantly reciprocates and holds onto the taller woman’s waist. Things become heated as they fall into bed and the younger of the two halts their actions. “Wait, what about taking things slow?” The witch dismisses the idea with a shake of her head and kisses the bar owner eagerly. Seconds later the brunette pauses their activities again. “Yeah, screw it,” she remarks before switching their positions. Freya peers up at the woman now on top of her and bites her lip. Hayden removes her own shirt swiftly before leaning down to resume kissing the blonde.

As they get lost in the intoxicating feel of one another, the emerald crystal around Hayden’s neck dimly glows.


	5. AWAKENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Hayden grow closer; Greg and Bridget hit another roadblock; Mikaela's illness worsens; Deek returns with knowledge of Bridget's darkest secret; Keelin encounters a new foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drama filled chapter. Relationships, danger, revelations. I'll just let you see for yourself. But as for the insect it's based on a mythical creature that I put a little twist on for my own original story. I of course tailored it further for this story.
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) AURORA - Black Water Lilies: Freya and Hayden talk in bed.
> 
> 2) TOTEM - Heartease: Bridget and Greg talk before he goes out of town.
> 
> 3) Nina Nesbitt - The Best You Had: Keelin sees Hayden and Freya flirting at the bar.
> 
> 4) Vaults - Poison: Hayden and Freya talk after the latter's hex strikes again.
> 
> 5) Tritonal - Hung Up (Acoustic Mix): Freya and Keelin talk after returning from the bar.
> 
> 6) Wolf Larsen - If I Be Wrong: Bridget researches the insect and Deek confronts her.
> 
> 7) The Spirit Machines - Don't Fear the Reaper: Mikaela is almost taken by a mysterious witch until Freya intervenes.
> 
> 8) Jazz Morley - Set Her Free: Bridget eases Mikaela's pain with magic; Bridget and Freya talk in the cellar; Keelin comforts Freya when she's saddened by Mikaela's state.
> 
> 9) grandson - Blood// Water: The insect reveals its true nature and attacks Bridget.
> 
> **Next chapter** Breya go after the new witch in town; Freya's lost history is revealed; Hayden meets overprotective Freya; The history of the azde is revealed; Bex and Keelin come up with a possible solution to cure Mikaela.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Hayden is calmly resting her head on Freya’s chest. They are enveloped in thin white sheets while basking in the peacefulness surrounding them. The former quietly listens to the steady rhythm of the heartbeat underneath her ear. “What was it like traveling the world for so many years without settling anywhere? I’m all about the journey but I don’t know if I could do it for centuries,” she asks softly. Freya keeps her eyes trained to the ceiling while mindlessly toying with the crystal around the younger woman’s neck. She allows herself to revisit that part of her past.

“Well,” she begins. “It’s not like I really had a choice. After I fled from my aunt all I had left was the family that she had taken me away from. Finding them was all I ever wanted. I dreamed about it for so long and nothing else quite compelled me. So, I set out to do just that. All the while keeping my distance from Dahlia’s wrath.” Hayden quietly nods to herself before moving her head slightly to gaze up at the woman who promptly looks down upon her. The Mikaelson continues softly. “I was determined and nothing else mattered,” she breathes out. “Despite my long life I can’t say that I’ve gotten the full experience of its joys. Up until the last few years I hadn’t even had a satisfying taste. But my family has meant everything to me.”

Her girlfriend takes in the hopeful tone of her voice and maneuvers her body so that they can face each other. She licks her lips. “I can tell by how much you cherish them,” the brunette states sincerely. Freya nods quietly while blinking. Without another thought, Hayden reaches out to stroke her cheek with care. The blonde can’t help but to close her eyes as she relaxes into the gentle touch.

“Being the youngest of six children left me feeling more of the same. I always wanted to be around my siblings to the point where they had to trick me just to go live their lives,” she speaks up. The older woman chuckles lightly before opening her eyes and the bar owner follows suit. “I think that’s why I eventually learned to be more independent. It could be lonely at times. My father worked a lot and my mother wasn’t very motherly unless her friends were around. She had to keep up appearances you know. And it wasn’t until later that I realized it was because I was the product of one of her many affairs,” she admits.

Freya tilts her head slightly while staring at the woman. So far in their relationship it was established that they both weren’t the biggest fans of their respective mothers. This particular detail however was made unknown up until this point. Hayden smiles with a hint of bitterness before shaking her head.

“Don’t mean to spoil the vibe with my mommy issues.”

The witch quickly shakes her own head in protest. “We’re both sharing our histories, even the messy parts. You’ve listened to my tortured novella of a past. I want to know about yours as well, whatever it is.” Green eyes pour into brown ones for a moment.

“Well, it’s nothing quite as epic as a history tied to magic but yeah. I’m a bastard short and simple. I think that the man that I’ve known to be my father for my entire life also knew the truth from the beginning. But there was too much riding on their marriage to just end it. He always treated me like a daughter regardless so I never knew until reality surfaced. Still I wear the scarlet letter that belongs to my mother,” Hayden concludes.

Freya offers a look of sympathy and understanding much to the younger woman’s dismay but thankfully she utters no words to accompany it. The brunette relaxes under the release of her truth and conjures a smile while pushing the bad parts away. “You could be kissing me right now instead of staring into my soul.”

A grin sweeps across the Mikaelson’s lips and she instantly obliges with a soft kiss. Their inner workings float away into a passionate embrace and Hayden slowly climbs on top of her girlfriend. Her lips move to caress the witch’s neck before their positions are exchanged in a cautious motion. Freya gazes down at the woman below her before being brought into a deep kiss.  
________________________________________

“And the mysterious Viking witch has finally graced me with her presence,” Greg chimes as his friend strolls into the room. He’s packing up boxes to clear up the necessary space at the ranch. “You’ve been spending a lot of time wrapped up in a certain tall bar owner.” 

“Sorry I’m late,” Freya apologizes with a grin.

The man waves her off with a hand. “It’s about time that you fully enjoy yourself. Ever since I caught you guys being the quintessential rom-com couple on the trail a few months back, I’ve been rooting for you to figure it out. Freyden for the win,” he remarks playfully.

His support is met with a genuine smile. “So, when will you be back,” the woman inquires. The werewolf finishes up the last box and then gives his full attention. “It should only take a day or two to look at all the neighborhoods I have in mind. But I’ve been convinced to take a little vacation with some old friends. Let’s just say that it all depends on how boozed-up they get me.” The blonde bites her lip and steps up to him. “Greg, I know that your situation with Bridget hasn’t been easy. But are you sure about just picking up everything and leaving?” Her friend raises his chin at the question.

“I’m no longer waiting on that call,” Greg states with finality.

Freya decides not to push and instead accepts a strong hug from the man before he slips into his jacket. “Oh yeah one more thing. Here’s all the keys to the ranch. Call me if you have any trouble alright?” The witch takes the assortment of keys from his hand. “Sure thing,” she retorts while examining the items.

Her eyes flit up to her friend and she catches him wiggling his eyebrows. “Have fun while I’m gone, kid.” The older woman rolls her eyes at the sly remark but nods knowingly with a grin. Then she watches as the tall man leaves her alone in the spacious room.

Before reaching his truck, Greg receives a notification on his phone. He stops right next to the car door and reaches into his jacket pocket to retrieve the device. On the screen is a text message that he had not expected to see.

**BRIDGET**

_I hope it’s not too much for me to ask to see you. Can we talk at my place?_  
________________________________________

Bridget enters her magic room with an indifferent Greg following behind her. “So, what did you bring me all the way out here for,” the man questions evenly. The witch spins around to face him and knits her fingers together. “I owe it to you to provide some explanation. But you have to understand how hard this is for me, Greg.”

Greg raises his chin defensively. “And it’s not hard for me,” he throws back. The woman softens her gaze on him. “I know that I haven’t made things great for you and I’m so sorry. I just don’t want to hurt you far worse by entertaining the idea of us.”

“Yeah because the thought of being with someone so out of your league is unbearable.”

Bridget looks down for a moment and sighs. “You’re feeding into words I’ve never said. I’d never think less of you. It’s impossible because I hold you up so high. You know that,” she admits while peering back up to meet his eyes. Several expressions swipe across his face as he becomes conflicted by the bit of truth. Not being able to help himself, he strides over to stand right in front of her.

“So, why are you putting me through this? Last time I checked you’re supposed to show the ones you hold dear that you actually care about them.”

“You’re one of my best friends ever. I care about you and I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t permanently have you in my life as just that. I’ve been crap about my methods but it’s only because you truly don’t deserve all that comes with being with me. The darkness, fear, uncertainty. You don’t want any of that. You’re the kind of guy that wants a cute little family. The white picket fence and the happily ever after, the whole nine. I can’t give you that. And if it comes down to it I can’t hold you too close, not when you feel so deeply for me,” she declares while shaking her head.

Her eyes are shining as Greg examines her closely. On instinct, he places a palm on her cheek and moves impossibly closer causing Bridget to sigh out shakily. “B, you want all of those things too. Sure, you’ve had some rough times, but you’re still you. A kind person, the best person. I know you and I know that you don’t really want me to just go away. You want someone to stand by you.” 

“You know I haven’t been the same since I practically went to hell and back. I’ll never be that same person again. Hell, maybe I’m just being who I was all along. And that person is not someone you want to settle with. It would be a disappointment to your dreams and the biggest mistake of your life.”

“I’m so lost on what we’re talking about here because these things couldn’t possibly be about you. You’re more than enough, you’re everything that anyone could want. Yeah, I’m in that place where I’m ready for that type of life but I can’t take that excuse as truth. I know that you want a loving family of your own. You tried to convince yourself otherwise, but I saw how much that changed when you met Keelin. You’re perfect with kids, you’re literally Mikaela’s third guardian. You take care of everyone and all I want is to take care of you. I guess the question is do you want this with me. I know you feel something here,” he claims.

Bridget lowers her head until Greg picks it right back up, forcing her to look at him. She falls under his intense gaze and bites her lip before tilting her head. The werewolf hesitates for a moment before finally leaning in slowly to kiss her softly. The witch is conflicted for a moment but as soon as she reciprocates, the tall man backs her into the nearby table. The slight force of the action immediately brings her out of the moment with a jolt. Both pairs of eyes open quickly and they stare at each other. The woman shakes her head as a final act of refusal.

“I don’t deserve any of things you want to give me. And you don’t deserve a life of worrying about me. I can’t. This isn’t right,” Bridget concludes.

Unshed tears are drawn back with dignity and the caregiver raises her chin while mustering every bit of strength she has left. Greg almost mirrors her as his body language tenses. His broken friend can see the fortress walls building up. “You know, I’m so tired of your non-answers and fighting me. I’ve been sure about loving you and wanting to be together for a while now. So, if you really thought that you had a chance of molding me to fit your agenda then you were really off base. Don’t talk to me at all. Fine, whatever. Do what makes you happy, Bridget. But I won’t be here waiting forever until you realize how wrong you are about everything,” he proclaims.

Without giving her another chance to speak, the wolf swiftly exits the room while the woman he loves bows her heavy head in shame.  
________________________________________

On a particularly busy night, Keelin strides into Ollie’s in search of her best friend. As she passes through the front of the bar her eyes fall on Hayden flirting shamelessly with her ex-fiancée. At first, she easily shrugs it off as it’s no business of hers. But when Freya pulls the woman into a kiss she feels her stomach spasm with a nearly forgotten emotion. The feeling is written off just as quickly as its appearance and she finds her way over to her friend waiting at a table.

“I wonder how you’re so cool about the show,” Bridget remarks.

She motions over toward Freya and Hayden occupying the bar counter across the room. “Yeah, I wonder too,” Keelin grumbles half to herself. Dark eyes zone in on her as the younger woman tilts her head. “Wait. You’re actually jealous aren’t you,” she questions rhetorically. Her face lights up with the realization. The werewolf releases a hearty laugh at the theory.

“False. That’s ridiculous considering that I told Freya to see who she wants. No hard feelings here, sorry.”

“Well, okay,” the caretaker replies with a shrug. The older woman gradually sinks down in her spot. “Okay can we just leave,” she begs abruptly. Bridget smirks knowingly with sudden amusement. “I knew it! Even you can’t be that honorable when your baby mama is wrapped around someone else’s finger.” Keelin whines with vexed features. “It’s just kinda weird since I didn’t really expect for her to cozy up to some other pretty brunette, as selfish as that sounds,” she admits.

Her best friend shifts into her especially caring mode. “Well, you’re an even prettier brunette. It’s clear for anyone to see.” The effort to cheer her partner in crime up works in her favor as the curly-haired woman comes up to playfully pinch her cheeks. “Oh, how sweet of you. You’re just my perfect little guardian angel,” she chimes appreciatively. The taller woman pulls away from the assault on her face.

“Hey, that’s enough. Let me kick your ass at darts for the millionth trip to the bar,” Bridget requests.

“No way. You’re such a cheater and I don’t have the time to stroke your ego,” Keelin declines.

“I had to even the score some way with your impeccable hand-eye coordination,” the short-haired woman states in defense. “Mhm,” the wolf responds unconvincingly. She collects the darts and the witch sends one flying into the bull’s eye telekinetically with a twirl of her pointer finger.

Over at the bar counter, the joyous couple are enjoying each other’s company while sharing a basket of french fries. Suddenly a stranger approaches them with a leather wallet in hand. “Excuse me but I believe that this belongs to you,” the man claims. The brunette graciously accepts the item with a smile. “I hadn’t even noticed that I lost it. Thank you so much,” Hayden chirps. As they continue to talk, Freya zones in on their interactions. A deep flame within her grows with every second. She envisions intense glances, flirtatious exchanges, and lingering touches that aren’t there in reality. 

The brown-haired man grabs his chest out of nowhere and Hayden rises from her bar stool in shock. The bartender intervenes and moves to help the character as the man’s presumed buddies come over to assist. Within the chaos the owner seeks solace in the Mikaelson and notices a dazed look in her eyes. 

“Freya, are you okay,” she asks with concern. 

The witch fails to respond as her thoughts seem so far away, even her environment. Her girlfriend begins shaking her until she comes out of it and the stranger is instantly relieved of his pain. The three surrounding friends help pull him up to stand. He looks around in confusion. 

“I thought I was dying,” he claims with embarrassment. 

The other men present laugh at him drunkenly. “Or you were just pretending since you couldn’t score with the pretty brunette,” one of the patrons exclaims. Dave the bartender is unamused by the obnoxious behavior and goes back to work as the group of guys walk away from the scene. Hayden promptly gives her undivided attention to the guilty looking blonde right next to her.

“Hey, was that your handy work,” she questions just above a whisper. Freya keeps her head down as she remains quiet, unable to explain the occurrence. “Although I’m honored that you went to great lengths to protect me, I can handle a tipsy and fading fratboy that can’t take a hint.” The older woman finally looks up at her with a puzzled expression.

“What,” she inquires. Her girlfriend examines her for a moment. “That guy back there was obviously trying to count me as another one of his escapades. I told him that I wasn’t interested seeing as I’m on a date at the moment and I’m only into women. He started acting out because of his hurt ego and then the whole ‘heart attack’ situation happened,” she recaps. The witch processes the true events and compares them with what she believed had transpired. “I’m sorry. I’m not so reckless with my magic. I don’t know what happened.” Hayden grabs her hand. “I’ve been in situations where it escalated so I’m just happy to have a knight in shining armor amongst me. I don’t think you would’ve gone too far and honestly he needed a little scare,” she professes.

Although she’s still a bit confused, Freya offers a hesitant smile at being her protector. “Shall we finish this basket of fries,” Hayden redirects. The Viking is more than happy to fall back into their easygoing date so she grins and nods in acceptance.  
________________________________________

After the eventful night out, Keelin, Bridget, and Freya arrive at the latter’s home. Upon entering, the caregiver goes to check on everyone’s favorite little hybrid while the parents hang back. They relieve KC of her babysitting duties and fall into awkward silence for a little bit.

“Was it weird ending up at the same place…with the whole Hayden situation,” Freya questions cautiously while averting her gaze. Keelin plants her eyes on the woman while rubbing at her neck. 

Sure, it was definitely weird and gave her a feeling that she couldn’t bear to deal with but she couldn’t just admit to that. Not when her ex was seemingly happy about being out in the open with someone who obviously adores her. It would never be right for her to mess that up over petty jealousy. Surely it was just the residual territorial feelings that had accrued over the couple of months spent as the object of her desire. She’d get over it. But still she can’t help the little bite of frustration that seeps into her tone as she answers. 

“It slipped my mind that she owns that particular bar but it’s fine, Freya. However, I’m starting to feel like maybe you’re throwing a pity party for me. I mean now that you’re exclusive with her.”

Before the older woman can respond they are interrupted by a strange noise. They look at each other and race to the source, bursting into Mikaela’s bedroom. There they are overcome with confusion as they find Bridget holding their child in her arms while magic damages the space fatally. The pieces of furniture explode and the walls are marred with lines as if someone carved right through them with a sword. The caretaker quickly hands off a wide-eyed Mikaela to Freya. Then she summons an old mason jar out of thin air and projects her consciousness so fast that all three pairs of eyes almost miss it. Right after, she turns around to present the glass item containing a small insect. The confusion of her friends doubles significantly as they look at it.

“So, you destroyed my daughter’s room just to catch a bug,” Keelin quips with an eyebrow arched.

“It’s a firefly, mommy,” Mikaela remarks while pointing to it.

The adults briefly gaze upon the little girl before resuming the conversation. “When I came in for a quick check I found the little bastard feeding on her freakishly. I tried to kill it and for some odd reason it just wouldn’t die. It was also nearly impossible to catch. Now that was enough to raise my concerns but before I could act further my magic started going haywire. I could feel it being exerted yet I had no type of control over it. Mikaela woke up and hers did more of the same hence the devastating interior design. I’m convinced that this is some kind of mystical entity,” the witch explains.

Everyone looks down at the insect buzzing around the container as if it’s trying to find its way out. It finally settles down to cling to the surface of the glass and brown eyes fall upon the pureblood. “I want it out of the house and Mikaela is coming home with me,” Keelin declares. “Of course,” Freya agrees without a beat. Bridget nods as well before peering down at the little assailant in her possession.

“I’ll figure something out with our little pest,” she states.

“And I’m going to assist with that,” the Mikaelson adds while staring at her friend.  
________________________________________

In the morning, Bridget and Freya hunch over an old book while drawing a conclusion about their tiny menace. Last night they had brought the insect to the ranch where they wouldn’t be disturbed and worked all night to gain some clarity. Still they don’t know the full extent of what they’re dealing with. 

“It’s definitely some type of vampiric entity. Of course, that’s all we know as of now,” the younger witch says with a sigh.

“There has to be more information available,” the blonde replies with weary eyes.

Her friend eases her with an assured nod of her head. “I’ll find out more about it using some history books. The collection never ends and we’re not exactly in a position to leave any stone unturned. Any update on Mikaela?” Freya lowers her eyeline as she concentrates for a moment. “Keelin said that she eased her stomach ache but I can’t shake a bad feeling about it,” she informs. 

Bridget tilts her head in understanding. “You should go check on her. I’ll hold down the fort here in the meantime,” she insists. “Fairy godmother has a bit of heavy reading to do but call me if anything happens okay?”

The older woman nods affirmatively before swiftly leaving the study. The caretaker easily falls back into her research and finds herself deep into a book for quite some time. 

“I always did find myself attracted to your brain most of all.”

The slightly bitter voice startles the woman right out of her concentration and she whips around to find an unexpected guest. “I thought that we reached an understanding,” she states as a reminder. “Well, I have all on my own,” Deek responds evenly. Bridget quirks an eyebrow at him. “What are you talking about?”

The eyes on her darken with seriousness. “What happened to our baby, Bridget?” His ex-girlfriend instantly gapes at him in surprise. “How did you find out,” she quickly asks. The inquiry successfully confirms his suspicions and stirs him up further. “Don’t worry about that because for right now I want to know why you kept it from me,” he questions.

The caregiver stares at him emotionally before looking away back to the various books perched on the oak table. “It was an accident that happened forever ago. And it’s not like you had what it took to be a father.” At that blow of confidence, Deek angrily approaches her and forcefully spins her around to face him head on. She snatches away from his hold and frowns. “I had a right to know! Neither of my brothers have heirs to our legacy and you know how important that is to our family,” he spits furiously.

“So, I’m just supposed to be your magical incubator? You’re just proving me right about how selfish you really are. You didn’t love me and you wouldn’t have loved that baby,” Bridget throws back just as angrily. “Why are you suddenly bursting with knowledge and realizations anyway? Last time you were here you were practically on your knees begging me to take you back.”

“After you rejected me like the self-righteous pureblood you are, I took comfort in one of my witch friends. Through the time she spent listening to my problems she kindly revealed that I had already produced an heir at some point. She said that it had been made true by my special connection to some woman. Seeing as I’ve only cared about two women ever, that didn’t leave too many questions about who it could be. I know that Jocelyn didn’t get pregnant from our night together and she would’ve told me if it came to that. I thought about the last time I was here with you. There was still this unspoken thing between us and I realized for sure that it had to be true. You see, it could only be you Bridget.”

The rush of truth unsettles the already shaken woman as she leers at him. With everything else going on at the moment she quietly stills herself to get back on track. She couldn’t make good use of her time with her past terrorizing her. “I’m sorry that your testosterone fueled legacy is tarnished but it’s over and done with so you need to go. I’m busy trying to help my goddaughter. I don’t expect you to understand the value of that but you don’t have any other choice right now,” she proclaims.

The curly-haired man shakes his head while smiling bitterly. “How warm and protective of you. But I can’t bring myself to understand why you didn’t seem to care as much for your own child,” Deek presents with distaste. “Stop it, Deek. I’m warning you now. This is not the time,” the witch chides passionately.

“No, I want to hear you say what exactly you did. I want the whole story straight from the source.”

“I can’t,” Bridget replies with a shake of her head.

“You can if you want to go on tending to Mikaela,” the werewolf claims. 

The ultimatum is accompanied by him slapping a magic suppressing cuff onto her wrist. Teary eyes whip from the tool up to the fierce brown eyes looking down at her with great animosity. The woman knows that keeping her secret was a huge betrayal to him despite all that he had put her through. That much she could admit to. And right now, she should be focusing on helping the little girl that needs her. Digging up a painful part of her past would have to be a sacrifice for her to make with the options currently weighing on her.

“Okay,” she gives in with a slight heave. Her eyes flit down to the floor as she steadies herself. “After a mental health scare I was more than willing to make sure that the ugly part of my line stopped at me. My sister has forwardly never had a desire for children so of course it had to come down to silly optimistic Bridget. I couldn’t be to my own children what my mother was to me. So, I attempted to make myself barren with a powerful spell. At the time we were on one of our many breaks and I thought that it wasn’t the biggest sacrifice to make. I didn’t think that you would ever want to settle down and completely commit to our relationship. I also thought that no one else would want me at that point. So, I went through with it. However, I didn’t know that I was already pregnant when I did. Trust me, I wouldn’t have decided on something so drastic had I known. I lost the baby and as a consequence of my pureblood nature the curse didn’t take. At least not permanently.” 

Deek looks at her with fire in his eyes. She can tell that he’s holding back the tears threatening to make way. “You murdered our innocent child. You can’t just call it an accident and go on about your life,” he states painfully. Bridget allows her own tears to flow and it’s enough to finally cause one to slip from the man towering over her. He turns away sharply while clenching his jaw. “If I couldn’t have my baby then my brother won’t have a chance either.”

The short-haired woman suddenly gazes up at him with shock. “I’m going to tell him just what his favorite witch is keeping from him. He’ll finally know about the evil things you’re capable of and we’ll see how much he cares about you then,” the wolf surmises spitefully. 

“Greg is not a part of this. I told you that I’m not seeing him so why even bother with causing him unjustified pain? Hate me for what I’ve done but don’t suddenly act like you don’t love him,” the witch reasons.

“The only person that can really hurt him is you. Why else would you be trying so hard to place him strictly in the friendzone? And even then, you still manage to make him feel like nothing to you. I’m saving him the trouble of dealing with your tragic pureblood flaws. You’ll only ruin him like you have with me. Hopefully your replacement dream halfie has a better chance than your actual kid did. Go on and get to it.” After Deek finalizes his statement, Bridget is left speechless. He aggressively removes the item suppressing her magic and hastily leaves her all alone in the study.  
________________________________________

At Keelin’s bungalow, the werewolf gazes over at her pitiful looking daughter. It pains her not to be able to relieve her as she turns away to walk into the next room. She presses her phone to her ear. “Freya. I don’t know why you’re not picking up but Mikaela’s not doing so well. I’m worried and she needs you here. I hope that Bridget is making some progress with the whole diabolical mosquito situation,” she states with a sigh. “I’m gonna keep trying. Just please call me back okay.” 

As the mother restarts another call to relentlessly contact the missing blonde, the little hybrid feels a shift within her mind. A red owl with unique starry eyes stares right into her face within the fog of her vision. She takes it in with wonder before it dissipates and peers up at a stranger standing over her bed. The olive-skinned brunette quietly lifts a finger to her lips while gazing down upon the child.

“You have to be quiet so that I can take you to a better place. You want that don’t you, Mikaela?”

The delirious little three-year-old obliges with a weary nod. But unbeknownst to the both of them, Keelin picks up on the unfamiliar voice and it’s concerning proposition. Within seconds she strides into the bedroom to confront the stranger. “Stay away from my daughter,” she orders while baring her teeth. The youthful appearance of the visitor takes her by surprise but in her life, it didn’t take her very long to realize that danger comes in many forms. The brunette just stares at her silently for a moment before reaching out to stroke Mikaela’s hair.

Rage surges through Keelin as she lunges at the strange character. However, she is instantly blasted back into the wall behind her by an invisible force. The strong magic nearly bends her bones as she’s held flush against the surface. The drifter now identified as a powerful witch, leans down to scoop up the hybrid and the werewolf screams out in fear while attempting to fight the hold on her.

Freya arrives just in time while extending an arm and chanting a foreign phrase. The intruder blocks her magic with a fortified barrier spell and vanishes without a trace. Keelin is relinquished instantaneously and runs over to Mikaela’s bed without hesitation. She picks her daughter up and holds her tightly in her arms as her ex-fiancée makes her way over to them. The witch cradles the wolf’s face instinctively while looking her over for any signs of physical damage.

“Are you hurt? Did she do anything to you,” she fiercely questions.

“I’m okay. You’ve made sure of that. But she didn’t want me anyway. She wanted to take Mikaela right out from under me,” the brunette cries.

The older woman pulls her family into her protectively to soothe them. She can’t help the clench of her jaw as she processes the events that have just transpired. Her darkest fear is losing her daughter and the fact that it was just almost made true has her on edge. The little slice of peace that they have maintained for the past two years suddenly feels so insignificant. It was foolish to even entertain the idea of keeping their child safe for long. Now the familiar drive to preserve the lives she cares about courses through her veins once more. She is enraged by what she deems an attack on her little girl but she keeps a leveled head as she begins constructing her plan.  
________________________________________

At the ranch, Bridget finds Keelin lying in bed with Mikaela as she feels her head. The caretaker leans against the doorframe while watching the heartbreaking scene. “How is she doing,” she asks sullenly. Brown eyes flit up to her. “Not well. She’s irritable with a fever,” the wolf replies. The younger woman abandons her post and stalks over to sit down on the edge of the bed. Then she carefully takes her little prodigy’s hand into her own while willing her magic. Her prowess in healing provides some relief for the child.

“I can only ease the discomfort. We need to find the cure for whatever diseases are carried by the insect.”

Her friend nods in understanding but easily takes in the somber aura she’s displaying. “Is there something else going on with you? I know how much you love Mikaela and want to take the bad things away but I feel the wheels turning in your head right now,” Keelin states knowingly. Bridget looks down for a moment with a halfhearted smile. “I thought that I was the ultimate empath,” she weakly jests. The curly-haired woman tilts her head in question causing her companion to shake her head in protest. 

“No, Keelin. I’m not letting you inside of my head right now. Not with bigger things going on,” the witch affirms.

The insistent reaction garners the undivided attention of the older woman. “I want to be a best friend not a shrink. We promised to always be there for each other. Just let me hold up my end alright? You can tell me anything,” she assures with devotion. 

The caregiver quietly ponders their special vow for a moment. Finally, her eyes trail from the discontented hazel ones watching her closely to the concerned brown ones focused on her. She sighs out in defeat. “You’re right. There is something that I need to be honest about,” she admits. Keelin observes her patiently.  
________________________________________

A little bit later, Bridget walks into the cellar to discover Freya in deep thought. She slows her pace as not to shake up the already disrupted witch. “Knock, knock. Am I allowed into the secret club of sulking?” The Mikaelson turns around to face her with an unreadable expression.

“I need to find that witch that threatened my family. Her defensive magic was so powerful that I can’t begin to imagine what the other side of the coin is like. She’s also very young which means that she’s most likely impulsive and she was clearly adamant about taking Mikaela. I’m sure she won’t hesitate to try again when she was already so close this time,” she claims.

“And I completely agree Freya but first things first, Mikaela’s condition is worsening. I can’t heal her without knowing what’s affecting her. So, I need to get to work on a cure right away by studying the insect. That’s hard to do when you’re planning a death match with a baby witch,” Bridget replies.

Freya nods in agreement with the act of taking care of her daughter first. “You raise a valid point. But you weren’t the one who encountered her. What she lacks in age, she presented in effortless technique. It’s best that we don’t simply underestimate her from this point on.”

“Of course. We’ll handle her soon enough. I promise you that.”

The shorter woman steps up to the restless mother and loosely grips her hand. The blonde stares at her silently for a minute. “I’ll go check on Mikaela and leave you to your own devices,” she finally resolves. Her friend moves aside with satisfaction and allows her to leave the cold space. She quickly makes her way back into the main house and finds the designated bedroom that her daughter is residing in. When she gets there her heart drops at the sickly appearance of the hybrid. It’s noticeable from the doorway and she wastes no time going to sit at her bedside. The drooping eyes fixed on her still manage to call her name without words.

“Hey, baby girl. I’m here and you’re going to be okay.”

Mikaela nods her little head and her mother smiles at her with a hint of sadness. Green eyes soon find brown eyes awaiting them. “Bridget eased her with magic so she’s at least comfortable now,” Keelin informs. The older woman nods shortly. “Good. Rest is what she needs while we find out what to do.”

The werewolf observes the disheartened look on the woman’s face and reaches out to grasp her hand. “Hey. She has you and her fairy godmother protecting her at all costs. I know that neither of you will fail her. Least of all her great Viking witch hero. I know it pains you to see her this way but we’ll get through this. We always do,” she declares.

The blonde raises her chin while leering at her child’s other mother. The assurance eases her more than she would’ve thought but it does little to quell the simmering hatred she feels for anyone harming the ones she loves. “I swear that our enemies will pay for what they’ve done. No one harms my family and lives to brag about it,” Freya proclaims.

Without another word she rises to her feet and walks over to the dresser where a pen lies on top of a piece of paper. She writes a quick note before crumpling the material in her palms and willing it away with magic. _I need you to return, Rebekah_. After it’s done she closes her eyes while releasing a breath.

Meanwhile, Bridget enacts a masterful barrier before releasing the insect from the jar. Within moments she watches in astonishment as the winged assailant shapeshifts into a humanoid creature. It immediately lunges at her and straddles her while bearing its jagged fangs. His bloodshot eyes pierce into her soul as he practically salivates at the sight of prey. As she holds him back by the neck the feel of his cold pale skin causes more uneasiness. She focuses her magic and conjures the pain affliction needed to match his strength. It’s enough to have her enemy stumbling back and she pushes him off with telekinesis. When she rises to her feet, she anxiously looks down upon the vampiric being while her chest heaves. He only laughs through his pain while lying on the concrete.

“What are you,” the witch questions. The creature grins at her devilishly before answering with pleasure. 

“The adze.”


	6. GOLDEN GIRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Freya deal with the mysterious witch after Mikaela; Freya and Hayden face opposition from each other; Keelin and Rebekah encounter a possible solution to cure Mikaela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter a bit of history is revealed. The adze, the witch's background, and also Freya's own suppressed history. There's Breya interaction for days and also some Bexlin. If anyone has a better shipname than that I'd love to see you try lol. There's also the first Freyden fight because Freya is a bit of a broken record and doesn't know what to do with independent women clearly. 
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Matt Maeson - Grave Digger (Sweater Beats Remix): Bridget and Freya encounter the witch, Maya.
> 
> 2) Anna Of the North - Always: Maya recounts her freedom and travels.
> 
> 3) Billie Eilish - hostage: Hayden insists on helping Freya with her turmoil but faces opposition.
> 
> 4) Crywolf - Anachronism: Bridget reveals the history of the adze; Keelin and Rebekah talk about Mikaela.
> 
> 5) MISSIO - Bottom Of the Deep Blue Sea: Freya is angered by not having a cure for Mikaela and Maya's disruptive presence.
> 
> 6) Crywolf - Slaves: FLASHBACK of Dahlia betraying Veda.
> 
> 7) Soley - I'll Drown: Keelin proposes a possible way to cure Mikaela with Rebekah.
> 
> 8) Kate Havnevik - I Don't Know You: Freya and Hayden argue after the barrier spell is broken.
> 
> **Next chapter** Rebekah and Marcel follow a lead; Klaus visits Mikaela; Greg returns and the adze is up to no good; Maya finds an out; Hayley and Hope provide a comforting presence for Freya and Mikaela. 
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

“It just had to be the creepiest place on the outskirts of the village.”

Bridget and Freya stand in front of the menacingly large abandoned house towering over them. It is comprised of dirty brown colored bricks and stands three stories tall with wooden shutters on most of the windows. Trees, wild grass, and moss obscure parts of it leaving it forgotten to anyone in the distance. “Well, it was your wind chimes that led us here,” the latter retorts. “Hey, grandma’s locator spell has never failed in history,” the former throws back. 

“And I don’t doubt that for a second,” the older witch replies. The pair glance at each other before entering their destination one by one. They look around to find that the space is unsurprisingly cold, dark, and empty. The walls are crumbling and there’s broken glass on the filthy wood floors. “We should split up to cover more ground,” she suggests.

Dark brown eyes instantly whip to their target in disbelief. “Um, I think not. Remember the last time we did that? We both nearly lost our sanity by way of mental torture.” The blonde tilts her head at her friend in understanding. “Okay then. We stick together,” she backtracks. “Always,” the younger witch states right after. Freya gives her a small smile as they begin exploring the hideout.

“Do you sense anything?”

“Nope, nothing here. Maybe she’s out on a lunchbreak.”

They stroll down the long hallway as their eyes scan every opening. The taller woman shakes her head at the joke. “Well, that would be in her favor considering what I’m going to do to her,” she comments. “Watch it. Keelin told me that she’s practically a kid. I can possibly talk her down. We don’t know what pretense she’s working under. She could be in trouble,” the caregiver counters. Her partner scoffs incredulously. “She didn’t seem so innocent when she tried to kidnap my daughter. I’m not running a shelter for lost causes. You can try your way but when it comes down to my family’s safety, I act first and ask questions later.”

“Well, good. At least you’re actually willing to ask questions because we can’t just kill her. We need to make sure that she’s not part of a bigger scheme in case you haven’t learned by now,” Bridget directs. She leads them into a room where they find Deek chained up in front of an old fireplace. All three pairs of eyes widen at the unexpected meeting.

“Bridget,” the wolf breathes out.

Freya turns to look at her surprised companion. “Who is this,” she inquires with furrowed brows. The pureblood steps up slightly to examine the prisoner. “Oh yeah. Our friendship hasn’t really divulged into painting each other’s nails as we talk about our failed relationships, has it? This is Greg’s little brother, Deek.” A wave of realization washes over the confused woman. “Your ex,” she surmises. Her conclusion receives a nod in turn. “Yup.” Bridget promptly returns her attention to her ex-boyfriend. “Well at least now I know why I haven’t heard a distress call from Greg. I suspect that you haven’t gotten around to telling him what an evil witch I really am.”

“Just help me get out of here,” Deek says exasperatedly. 

His fairly amused ex-girlfriend folds her arms over her chest. “If you ask nicely then sure. Well actually why are you even of use to baby uber sorceress? I swear this is like déjà vu all over again. Me saving your ass from a witch you’ve pissed off while you just watch helplessly in chains. Only this time I know not to get involved with you further.”

“Very funny but I’ve actually done nothing this time. I was on my way out of this town when the psycho knocked me out. When I woke up I was here. So as much as I’d love to relive our magical first meeting well…I don’t.”

Bridget grins in satisfaction before unfolding her arms. “Fair enough.” She begins working efficiently to unbind the man from his chains as Freya quietly does a reading of the area. “So, you’ve done absolutely nothing yet you’re here playing prisoner. I find that hard to believe,” the caretaker thinks out loud.

The captive sighs impatiently while shaking his head. “The only knowledge I have is from her ramblings. She said something about a spell and a hybrid. Catch my drift? Seeing as there’s only one of those in town, you can deduce what she’s after,” he provides. “Either that or the nutcase figured that I could provide my expertise on the subject.” The liberator goes eerily quiet at the statement making light of her past. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the other woman who zones in on the ex-flames.

“What does he mean,” Freya asks. Her friend only continues her work without so much as looking at her.

“We don’t have time, Freya.”

The blonde shakes her head and forces the younger witch to face her. “If it involves Mikaela then I need to know,” she presses. The torn woman shakes her own head and briefly peers down to the floor. “Look, I know as much as you do about whatever spell this witch is up to. But as for my wayward ex’s comment, he was referring to a fetus that I unwittingly killed years ago,” she reveals. The older witch is shocked right out of her senses. “What,” she questions immediately. “Yeah I know. The more you learn about me, the more I begin to rival you for the title of the most questionable witch. I didn’t know that I was pregnant with his kid until I tried to make myself barren. You can fit the rest of the pieces together,” she concludes.

Green eyes soften on the shorter woman with sympathy. “Bridget. You could’ve told me,” the Viking affirms. The offering is met with a scoff as her comrade tilts her head. “And exactly when would that have come up, Freya? You know I’m not the biggest fan of my past and I don’t see the point in dwelling on it once it’s buried. I don’t want your pity so can we just focus on making sure that Mikaela is safe?”

Bridget exits the room on a mission while abandoning her work of releasing the werewolf. “Uh Bridget,” Deek calls. Freya ignores the man and promptly follows her agitated friend. “Um, Bridget’s friend,” he also calls to no avail.

The pureblood ascends up the creaking stairwell with the Mikaelson in tow. “I’m sorry about what happened to you. You didn’t deserve that fate,” the latter states sincerely. “I already told you that I don’t want your pity. Just please drop it,” the former replies while shaking her head. Her partner obliges with silence as they continue clearing the house. Downstairs, Deek struggles against the chains clutching his body when the captor materializes feet away. He looks up to find her dark eyes watching him quietly. 

“Free me you crazy witch,” he spits with frustration.

The young witch only regards him before coming closer. She’s only inches away when footsteps from upstairs effectively catch her attention. Brown eyes widen at her. “No. Hey, hey. No,” the wolf says. His attempt to redirect her fails as she leaves him without a sound. 

Within one of the countless bedrooms, the random images of a flock of birds invades Bridget’s mind. An owl with unique eyes plagues her last and she whips around to face the concerned woman behind her. “There’s bad energy here,” she concedes. “I feel it too,” Freya agrees. Suddenly, the caretaker is flung into the wall by telekinesis and the older woman turns around to find her enemy by the doorway. An invisible force slams the bedroom door shut and the mysterious witch quickly observes her offensive stance. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Unless you want to clean up the body of your fellow witch here,” she speaks up. The Mikaelson witch clenches her jaw. “It will be your body being laid to waste before I allow you to do so,” she responds angrily. Her foe stares at her blankly while shrugging. “Try and see how that ends.” The hold on Bridget tightens painfully and she cringes. 

“Okay,” Freya yells while closing her eyes briefly. “I’m here because I want to know why you’re targeting my daughter.”

The brunette loosens her telekinetic grip a little to ease the pureblood. “Mikaela will be the honor that I’ve waited three long years for. My torture will end only then,” she explains. The Viking gazes at her in confusion before being brought to her knees by force. “I can’t harm you but she is my only freedom. You won’t stand in my way.”

“You don’t have to do this. We can help you if you’re in trouble,” Bridget intervenes while being held to the wall. The youngest witch looks up to her. “I have no other choice and nobody can save me.” She closes her eyes to will needlelike spikes into Deek’s body downstairs. He is surprised by the sudden action and grunts in pain as they puncture his skin. Back upstairs, the two captured witches spectate the antagonist’s silent foray of magic. “What are you doing,” the pureblood urgently inquires. The disturbing grin that meets her eyes almost churns her stomach.

“A little voodoo,” the young sorceress remarks.

More spikes continue to fly right into Deek and Freya begins to feel the sharp agonizing pains. “What’s happening? I thought you couldn’t harm me,” the blonde gasps out. The stranger looks at her with confusion contorting her features. Bridget’s thoughts suddenly drift to the white markings she barely paid attention to on Deek’s forehead. With the little information she has, a theory is drawn up.

“This is your attempt to weaken my friend. You’ve made a personified voodoo doll just to get close enough.”

“I needed a strong wolf and he was the only other one in town,” the assailant admits.

The confirmation of her inference causes the Allentown witch to raise her chin in defiance. “While you get an ‘A’ for effort and insanity, your method sucks. Freya, you have to fight because she’s using Deek as representation for Keelin.” The revelation is more than enough to motivate the Mikaelson’s power. She internally chants phrases while fighting the hold on her and rising from the floor. Bridget tries to counteract the dark magic surrounding her as well until her friend is finally standing tall. Their adversary widens her eyes at the amazing feat. “Never underestimate a soul bond bitch.” The duo instantly releases a blast of magic that renders the raven-haired witch unconscious as she crashes into the door. Downstairs, Deek sags down as he’s relinquished from his torture. 

A little while later, Freya examines the stunned witch lying in the opened trunk of Bridget’s SUV. Her body is wrapped in the enchanted chains that once imprisoned the werewolf. A few feet away, the owner of the blue vehicle is occupied with conversation. “I don’t expect any thanks from you but that won’t hinder me from my own appreciation. So, thanks for packing up our little gift,” she states. The curly-haired man steps up closer to the woman. “Now I thought you knew me better than that,” he throws back with hands in his pockets. His ex-girlfriend raises an eyebrow at him.

“Contrary to your heartbreaking belief, I’m actually very thankful for your rescue. In fact, the least I can do is carry your newest witchy experiment to your car _and_ not be a complete dick by stirring up drama. I won’t spill your secret to Greg seeing as you’ve saved my ass, again.” The witch is surprised by the unexpected gratitude and a weight is visibly lifted from her shoulders. “I kept a lot of secrets when we were together and it wasn’t a good thing, B.” The woman nods while knowing where he’s going with the admission.

“I _will_ tell him. But right now, my family needs me,” she asserts.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve finally found one that you actually deserve. I never really liked the Samuels clan.”

The caretaker tilts her head as her ex-boyfriend walks away from her without another word. “I’m sorry,” she suddenly projects. “For what it’s worth I’m sorry for the damage I caused by keeping my secret. It was dangerous for me to do so.” The wolf spins around to gaze at her with a short nod before leaving the grounds. Then she saunters over to the back of her car where her friend observes her briefly. 

“Are you okay,” Freya asks. The woman in question peers up at her with a short-lived smile. “I will be. But I suppose that I can’t say the same for our newest guest,” Bridget replies. They both glance at the unconscious and chained up witch lying in the trunk space. Then the older woman brings the door down to shut and secure it. After the task is done she gazes at her friend before bringing her into a comforting hug.  
________________________________________

A couple of days later, Freya and Bridget find themselves getting nowhere with their dead eyed prisoner. It had taken awhile for her to finally awaken from her magic induced trauma, but since then she has uttered nothing but indecipherable chanting. She takes to those strange ramblings rather than engaging in real conversation with them. The Mikaelson has lost all patience as she paces around the cold cellar.

“I think we might’ve damaged her mentally. Even more so than she already was before we found her,” the Allentown witch theorizes.

“No. It’s all just a big ruse. I know you can see that,” the blonde insists.

With that conclusion drawn, Freya strides over to stand right in front of the prison cell. “What is your name,” she angrily demands. The young witch continues to speak in tongues before whispering a familiar phrase. “You have the eyes of a survivor, little bird.” Green eyes widen with recognition and the silent revelation fails to escape the other captor present.

“What’s wrong,” Bridget inquires. Her friend doesn’t move from her spot but provides an answer nonetheless. “I know those words because they were said to me many years ago.” She zones in on her captive momentarily. “I won’t make this a habit of asking again. Who are you and what forces are you working under,” she demands again.

Suddenly, the imprisoned witch gets up from her seat on the concrete ground and reaches through the metal bars to grab Freya’s face.  
________________________________________

**_“Straighten up, girl. Did you remember to prepare the wine after your cleaning?”_ **

**_A young Freya stands up straight and clasps her hands in front of her. “Yes, Aunt Dahlia. I have done all that you have asked of me,” she confirms dutifully. Her aunt examines her state until she’s satisfied. “Good. We will soon be in the company of a powerful witch that knows no better. Still all must be appropriate. You will not go placing your sniveling little nose where it does not belong. Am I understood, Freya?”_ **

**_Her niece nods accordingly. “Yes, aunt. I do not wish to forsake your company,” she assures. The serious woman returns the gesture of her head and whips her hand around soon after. “My guest has arrived. See to it that she is welcomed dear Freya.”_ **

**_As Dahlia saunters away, Freya takes it upon herself to allow the guest in by walking over to the door. When she opens it, she is met with a mysterious woman unlike any she has ever seen. Given that her aunt kept her away from most inhabitants of course. Judging by her tan skin she can tell that she doesn’t originate from the land. She’s about the same height with full lips and wise, dark eyes. Her long flowing brown hair is held up and pinned back by large bird feathers. A thick fabric acts as a regal robe around her body and Freya can’t help but notice the flock of birds gathering behind her in worship. She gulps while suddenly feeling unworthy of greeting the vibrantly beautiful stranger._ **

**_“Hello, miss. I have been summoned by a great witch of this residence,” the visitor addresses._ **

**_The blonde blinks before shaking her head and silently scolding herself. “Yes, my Aunt Dahlia. She has been expecting you,” she informs before stepping aside. “Please, come in. Is there anything that I can provide to appease you?” The older woman chuckles lightly as her young host practically buzzes around her. “May I simply ask of your name first before you spoil me like royalty?”_ **

**_“I am Freya,” she obliges while knitting her fingers._ **

**_“What a beautiful name for a fair young maiden. And I am Veda. Now that we are well acquainted, you can relieve yourself of such misplaced duty,” the woman insists._ **

**_Freya quickly shakes her head in protest. “I have the best wine of this land at your disposal,” she offers. As she moves to retrieve the tray the guest places a cautious hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Darling, you’re chirping around like one of my little birds. I would much rather not feel the ache of a weary head if you are to properly appease me,” she jests._ **

**_Her request is met with a nod of understanding. “You must forgive me please,” the Mikaelson witch apologizes. Soon after she casts her head down. Veda lifts her chin back up just as fast to examine her. “There is no need for such atonement. All I ask is that you refrain from this unnecessary service. And perhaps, instead reserve a moment of recreation to provide me with one of my own interesting embellishments.” She promptly holds the near end of one of Freya’s braids in her palm. The Viking lowers her head shyly while gazing at the witch._ **

**_“Just a moment out of my sight and you’re already charming my guests. How like you, Freya.”_ **

**_The blonde whips her eyes toward the source of the sarcastically bitter tone. Dahlia’s features are marked with annoyance as she holds the tray of wine and her visitor grins knowingly. “Blame me for acting as a bit of a distraction. Your niece is far too pleasant for me to bear. I may have to take her along with me,” she bites strategically. The older witch tilts her head while playing along._ **

**_“So, you see how I could never bear to part with my own blood.”_**  
________________________________________

Freya breaks out of the surprising vision and is shaken by the realness of it. Bridget is even more confused and uses her telekinesis to tighten the chains around their prisoner. The brunette stumbles back into her corner and slides down to sit again. The pureblood walks up to comfort her anxious friend by placing a careful hand on her shoulder. “You can take a break, Freya.” The Mikaelson severs their contact to stride over to the nearby table. “I’m fine. I just need to focus on protecting my daughter,” she responds. 

Without wasting time, she grabs the ticking wristwatch in one hand and the old mystical ring in the other. Her eyes close as she conjures a spell while utilizing the confiscated items. The names come plowing into her mind and she comes out of her state of concentration with a heavy breath. 

“Your name is Maya Grayson and you’re a descendent of the witch who was betrayed by my aunt, Veda.”

Bridget is astonished by the long-awaited breakthrough of reading the items as her fascination with the newfound knowledge bursts. “Veda,” she questions. The older witch turns to face her. “She became frenemies with Dahlia centuries ago if you could even call them that. In all honesty they weren’t very fond of each other, actively so. But still they respected one another’s power and work ethic. She was kind to me, young, intelligent, esteemed, and exotically beautiful. All of which fueled my aunt’s jealousy more. I don’t know much of what happened in the end, but I know that she died at Dahlia’s hands like hundreds before her,” Freya reveals.

As her partner processes the information, the blonde walks back over to her prisoner’s cell. “Now I know who you are. We apparently have a connection and you’re going to tell me the full extent of that.” The brunette stares at her before peering down at the chains around her wrist. Freya watches intently as she sees a noticeable shift within the younger witch.

“Veda’s burden curse was just a ghost story passed down within my family. Since I was little I considered it a fable. No one in my family had even tapped into their magic. As far as we were concerned we were just normal humans. But that all changed for me three years ago when you had your first child. You activated a dormant curse for the first time in its entire existence. At the time I was a freshman in college. Well, I was until I left in the spur of the moment. I traveled the world and settled on the southern coast of Iceland, Vestmannaeyjar. One day I was pretty pissed off after finding out about my friend hooking up with this guy I was kind of seeing. So, I went exploring on my own and found myself stuck in a cave without an exit. Luckily for me this wasn’t just any old cave. It housed mystical properties that helped preserve me during my stay. That and the magic that I had no clue was inside of me. Of course, I didn’t know this at first so I began rationing the things I had to survive. In a stroke of luck, I came across some abandoned lair inside of the cave that had some supplies. That’s where I stayed and felt the effects of my curse after your daughter was born. It started with strange dreams about the _fiendship_ between my ancestor and your aunt. After those stopped I started receiving visions of Mikaela through your history. And once that awakening was completed, I became plagued by an insatiable lust for capturing her,” Maya recaps. The strong images of her memories play within her mind like a movie reel. 

The audience of the two witches only stare at her so she continues. “I became obsessed with freeing myself from the cave. I stopped eating and sleeping altogether just to find a way out. But this gave me the time needed to tap into my magic. I started simple with lighting my campfire to keep myself warm. And that led to being able to establish a brief psychic connection to Mikaela. Throughout the madness I slipped into, I’ve still managed to hold onto the true parts of me. It takes a lot of fighting and never lasts long enough though. Eventually I was freed from the cave by natives and directed by my visions to find Veda’s ring before claiming your firstborn. I’m sorry, Freya.” 

The sudden influx of enlightenment tears right through Freya as she raises her chin at her complex enemy.  
________________________________________

The tense Mikaelson rummages through her magical cabinet as her concerned girlfriend watches with her arms crossed. “Is there anything that I can do to help,” she asks. Within a split second she receives a definite response. “You can just stay safely away from all of this,” the blonde replies. The bar owner comes closer to the preoccupied woman. “We’ve already established that I’m a part of your life. I want to be there for you in your time of need, Freya.” Her significant other protests the act with a shake of her head.

“It’s too dangerous seeing that I’m confronted with two powerful enemies at the moment. I need to be at my best with complete focus to protect my daughter,” Freya states.

“And I understand that, I really do. I’m not telling you to compromise what you need to do for your family. I only want to help you in some way. That’s all. You’re not alone in this, not with me here.”

The witch sighs with frustration before looking at the adamant woman. “I can’t save her while worrying about protecting you too,” she counters. The brunette comes to stand just right in front of her girlfriend. “Just because I don’t have any magical powers doesn’t mean that I’m completely helpless here. I’ve been learning a lot about the supernatural world through you and Greg. Plus, I recall that I’ve been taking care of myself long before all of this. I have my own set of skills and I’m not asking to be under your wing but rather by your side. If not somehow a part of the game plan, then just a supportive presence helping you through it. Let me be that for you instead of shutting me out,” she reasons. 

“You don’t understand the forces that I’m dealing with and I don’t have the time to negotiate lives. There’s nothing else to debate here. The decision is already made.”

The couple stare at each other challengingly until the silence is disturbed by another presence. “Do forgive me for impeding this lovers' quarrel but Bridget has collected some information on that wretched adze creature. I suspect that you would fancy hearing about her findings,” Rebekah politely interrupts. Freya nods while keeping her eyes trained on her girlfriend for a brief moment. “Thank you, sister. I’ll be right there,” she directs appreciatively. The younger sibling looks between the two women before promptly returning their privacy. Green eyes fall upon the hopeful brunette once more. “This isn’t your fight and you won’t get involved.”

After practically ordering the younger woman, Freya walks past her to leave the master suite and enacts a barrier spell at the last minute. Hayden runs right into the invisible blockade and looks at the witch knowingly. “Don’t do this,” she urges. Her eyes speak volumes and the blonde rearranges her set jaw to suppress her slight guilt. “It’s for the best. You will come to understand that.”

Hayden breathes out harshly as she watches the desperate woman leave.  
________________________________________

“The adze is an ancient creature that’s been resting for thousands of years, if the records and accounts are of any use. In its time it was an entity that brought destruction for settlements. It’s essentially an old shapeshifting vampire, a true vampire at that. In insect form it’s indestructible which explains why it was impervious to my methods of killing it, even my magic. That makes it easier to feed on unsuspecting victims while they sleep. Specifically, it prefers the blood of children and infants because of the more vibrant life force they possess. With Mikaela being such a powerful hybrid, it had a field day of trying to regain its full strength. Having both strong witch and werewolf blood made her the ultimate target,” Bridget informs.

Freya and Keelin listen intently to her words. “So, how do we cure Mikaela of its ailments,” the former inquires. The pureblood witch gives her a regretful look. “I have no clue although I’m clinging to one course of action. I think that our best bet is destroying it altogether. But being that its biology is somewhat different from that of a regular vampire, it’s going to be a hard task. Luckily for us, once I captured it and placed it into a barrier it reverted back to its humanoid form meaning it’s vulnerable. So, now we need to find the right means to end it once and for all,” she answers. 

Immediately, the Viking walks away wordlessly and the caretaker sighs consciously. “I’ll stop her from completely losing her head,” she remarks. The werewolf nods knowingly. “I applaud your valiant efforts in Freya duty. You might wanna hurry before you have a bloodbath on your hands though,” she throws back. Bridget glances at her friend before going after the vehement blonde. Keelin directs her own attention back to returning to her daughter. When she arrives at the bedroom she finds Rebekah at the ailing three-year-old’s side. She watches closely as the aunt strokes her niece’s cheek lovingly. The soft act of comfort warms her heart before the blonde turns her head to address her. 

“I’m afraid that my blood is no longer working to ease her. But she persists in going on about some character called ‘Beast’.”

The statement is met with a sad smile. “She’s referring to my grandmother’s totem. It’s a necklace that brought her strength and Mikaela has been attached to it since I first showed her,” Keelin explains. The vampire gazes at her with empathy. “Well, I suppose she needs all the strength that she can muster.” The wolf runs a hand through her curls and sighs. 

“I’ll run back home to get it. I should’ve thought of it earlier.” 

“Or you can stay with your child that needs her mother’s presence,” Rebekah offers while rising to her feet. “I won’t be longer than a moment’s wait and our little darling will have the beloved beast within her possession. Where is this necklace located again?” 

“You can just grab the wooden box on my dresser,” Keelin directs with a smile.

“Perfect,” the original retorts before zipping away in a blur.  
________________________________________

In the cellar, a very stubborn Mikaelson witch attempts to stop the adze’s heart with magic before opting to decapitate him. The creature clutches at his nonfatal injuries and falls to the ground in a heap. The witch throws her hand down in frustration and curses at nothing. “It’s not that simple, Freya. If it was then I would’ve done it already,” Bridget states wearily. The older woman whips around to stride over to her. “Well, if you’re proposing a better solution then please don’t hesitate to share it with me right about now,” she throws fiercely. Her friend gives her a look of displeasure.

“I can save Mikaela,” Maya suddenly cuts in.

The unanticipated offer gains the attention of the two witches. “Do you really believe that I’m naïve enough to fall for any of your plots? I know that your sole purpose is to claim her for your bloodline,” Freya scoffs incredulously. “Yeah to claim her while she’s alive and _well_. We’re basically family, closer even because of our special connection all born from your blood,” the prisoner retorts. The blonde-haired woman shakes her head at the thought. 

“You’re wrong. You could never be family. You’re just lying to throw my concentration off. Your mind isn’t even fully your own at this point.”

“Remember how you collected a single feather Veda left behind after her visits? Or how the last time you saw her, she conjured an apple for you to eat because your own aunt thought that doing your spells for three days straight was more important than your own wellbeing. What about that necklace with the compass pendant that you still keep? Veda risked outing herself to get that to you and you never even knew. She cared about you more than your own blood and that was powerful. It was a threat to your paranoid captor. She wanted to save you, Freya. But of course, Dahlia wouldn’t allow that and when Veda found out about her plans for you, she had to act in your best interest.”

Freya glares at her with waning patience. “You really have lost it if you believe this to be true,” she claims. Instead of responding, Maya only focuses in on her. A vision of the starry-eyed owl watching as Veda concocts a spell invades her target’s mind. The telepathic connection shifts into a memory that doesn’t belong to either of them.  
________________________________________

**_“I am pleased that you have adjusted your expectations regarding my price.”_ **

**_Dahlia raises her chin at the younger witch and feigns a gracious expression. “I was not in the proper position to decline such an offer for too long. The future child of my niece for the Cup of a Thousand Suns. I must admit that at first, I was not thrilled by your condition for my inquiry. But it is worth more than anything that girl could produce and I would be foolish to think otherwise,” she concludes. Veda nods accordingly while holding her clasped hands in front of her. “Now that we have reached our terms, how about a toast to good fortune and prosperity for us both?”_ **

**_Her guest raises her own chin in response. “It would be my most highest honor. How kind of you, Dahlia,” she replies with elegance. The older witch turns away to pour the wine with distaste and slips a few drops from a vial into one of the cups. Then she presents the offering to the awaiting woman who promptly accepts it._ **

**_“To successful ventures, good fortune, and prosperity,” the conniving host salutes._ **

**_She takes a sip of her wine and Veda follows suit before beginning to succumb to her poisoning almost instantly. Dahlia lowers her own cup from her lips and grins wickedly at the scene ahead of her. “I would never just go giving away what is rightfully mine to some self-righteous wench. Surely, you are not so foolish to believe so? Never the matter, you have learned a valuable lesson on this night,” she announces. To her surprise, her victim only falls into joyous laughter as blood boils up into her throat._ **

**_“Grant your ears my final words and we shall see who is truly foolish in all of their blind bitterness. Gratitude shall lie with me as poor Freya will be set free from your wretched claws. That treacherous coven of firstborns will not stand in your dreams or in your reality. And you nor Freya shall she succumb to your false teachings will taint her innocent offspring for your selfish gain. No one so weak minded should have such an abundance of power. So, in the midst of one of my visits I obtained blood from your firstborn and sealed an unbending fate between both of our witch lines. Your will to murder me and renounce our pact is one that never once escaped my mind. So, I completed a ritual that will allow my successors to rightfully own the child whenever it shall be born. With my death, all of my power is bestowed upon the eldest daughter in my line pledged with the task. The burden of my grudge will remain so until my endgame is achieved, and I will rise while you fall to ash,” Veda declares._ **

**_The older woman glares at her. “You may have wit you wretched thing. But I am the champion of this duel. Now that I have been made aware of my tarnished supply of witches due to my sister’s idiocy, you have inconvenienced me further with your desperate ploy. With my growing power, I will soon slay those you have born and any other of your lineage. No daughter will be left to challenge me and so should there be one left standing, she will not live long enough to come close. I have bested you and I will continue to do so for eternity. As for Freya, well she will not even dare to remember your influence,” Dahlia proclaims._ **

**_After the conclusion of the bitter dispute, Veda falls to the floor as death becomes her. Dahlia arrogantly smirks with satisfaction and revels in another chapter closed from her quest for power._**  
________________________________________

“Stop,” Freya yells.

Her vision clears and she finds Bridget holding her back as she fights the air. The younger woman turns her around to face her and cradles her cheeks. “Freya, you can’t listen to her okay? You’re right about her trying to throw us off our game. These visions and persuasions could all be items in a bag of tricks. She will say anything and everything to get her hands on Mikaela. But your little girl needs us and we can’t afford to slip up. We’re losing time,” the sensible caregiver states. 

Warm dark eyes bore into green eyes while silently willing the older woman to gather herself. After a few moments she finally eases away from her turmoil. Her friend releases her and she turns around to address her imprisoned foe. “Nice try. But not good enough,” she remarks.

Maya drops back down in the corner of her cell and Freya follows Bridget out of the cellar.  
________________________________________

Mikaela lies in bed while gripping the carved wolf’s head sitting on her chest. She watches intently as her mother shows her the contents within her great-grandmother’s case. The photographs and trinkets have graced her curious eyes a hundred times before, but they never fail to comfort her. Her Auntie Bex is perched on the opposite side of her and spectates quietly while stroking her curls. A sullen smile tugs at her lips as she takes in the memory of her niece’s fallen lineage.

Keelin lingers on a photo of her father holding his prized dagger and finds herself deep in thought. Then she immediately sifts back through the items to land on another picture. Her eyes scan over the memento of her grandfather with the same holstered dagger on his hip. It is confirmed as such by the intricate handle sticking out.

“What is it,” Rebekah inquires perceptively.

The creases in the brunette’s forehead smooth out as she peers up at the older woman. “I’m just thinking up a crazy theory. My father kept a special dagger with him everywhere her went to protect himself from vampires. Ever since his father was killed by that same dagger, he had it enhanced over time to gain efficient results. I can’t help but wonder if it could help us with the adze problem. He knew witches and was into really ancient stuff so I assume that it held a lot of power. Or at the very least answers.”

“Well, it’s certainly worth a shot. Where is this dagger located?”

“I don’t know. I was estranged from my family after my grandmother’s death,” the werewolf admits with a sigh. 

“And you’re sure that no one else other than your family knew about it,” the vampire questions. Keelin nods affirmatively but halts for a moment as she recalls a significant memory. Attentive blue eyes wait patiently. “So, there might be someone after all but it’s a longshot. My sister’s fiancé came to warn me after my family’s murder and even helped keep me hidden for a while. The downside is that he refused to give me his name. He lived in fear of somehow exposing me and ending any chance of restarting my bloodline. That was the only time that I saw or spoke to him ever so he could be dead by now for all I know. But I do know that he was close to my family because he knew about my father’s affairs,” the brunette explains.

“Perhaps me and Marcel can dig up what we can back in New Orleans. He still holds a lot of contacts and we shall go from there,” the original offers. The wolf nods again but bites her lip as Rebekah stands up to leave. “I just can’t get my hopes up if this is a dead end,” Keelin states truthfully. Her melancholy eyes meet fiercely passionate ones.

“Giving in to our doubts is not an option, love. We must always live and die by family. It’s a bit of an affliction sometimes but I promise you that we will not allow this one to claim our little darling. You have my word without question, Keelin.”

The werewolf stares at her while mentally propping up the eloquent and heartfelt vow. Finally, she allows herself to fully believe in it for the sake of her amazing daughter. “Okay,” she responds with a nod. “We place our faith into every possible avenue for Mikaela.”  
________________________________________

The protective barrier falls and Hayden pushes past the witch to exit the bedroom. Before she can stray too far she is pulled back by the arm to face the woman. “What? I got the message loud and clear so I’ll just stay out of it,” she remarks irritably. “You have to understand what position I’m in. I didn’t want you involved because I don’t want you to get hurt,” Freya explains.

“I do understand but I’m already involved with _you_. Now when it comes down to it, I would never go against your wishes. But to be imprisoned like a subjugate, just because I wanted to lighten the load was uncalled for. You couldn’t even find it in you to let me be there emotionally,” the bar owner counters.

The older woman shakes her head. “You shouldn’t have to lighten the load and I couldn’t take any risks in the matter. I know that you’re caring and fearless, a combination that could prove deadly. Especially for anyone involved with my family,” the witch affirms. 

“Locking me away doesn’t stop the rest of the world, Freya. Okay, maybe I was being a little too persistent but _you_ went too far by denying me my freedom.”

“I have to be this way. And I’m sorry about what that means but being the protector is all I know. That’s never going to change,” the Mikaelson asserts passionately. In between a brief pause she softens her features at the woman of her affection. “Maybe I shouldn’t have pursued this but we’re already here and I _can’t_ let anything happen to you.” Brown eyes gaze at her emotionally.

“Maybe you’re having flashbacks because now I’m starting to feel like more of a burden than a girlfriend,” Hayden retorts.

“Yeah, maybe I am having déjà vu because things are always going to be this way whether you fight me or not. I have what seems to be an endless list of enemies threatening the people I care about without hesitation. I told you that I couldn’t ensure a happy ending. All I have is sacrifice and that could very well mean losing you now. But being with me means that you’re my responsibility.”

The brunette studies the impassioned Mikaelson before walking in a circle of frustration. After a moment she halts while trying to keep her emotions at bay. “I can’t be mad at you because you’ve been honest about who you are. Still I can’t help but be pissed off by you making decisions for me. Especially when it involves my autonomy. You know how much that means to me and I know how much your own means to you. You see where the problem lies, Freya?”

Her girlfriend peers down in understanding. “I understand if you can’t deal with this part of me,” she offers up. Hayden can’t fight the ache in her chest and gives in to step right in front of the taller woman. “I was worried about you and Mikaela. All I wanted to do was _something_ , _anything_ to make this better. I can’t help it if my personality apparently overrides the threat of eminent danger. But I’ll respect the obvious boundaries if you never do that to me again,” she proposes. The silent woman’s hands are promptly taken into her own as she waits patiently. Green eyes remain hidden for several moments until they finally flit upwards. 

“Hayden.”

“Freya.”

The blonde tilts her head and eventually nods after some time. “I won’t jump the gun in assuming your intentions,” she compromises. Her girlfriend tilts her own head suspiciously. “Hayden, I’m sorry. I do want to respect your wishes. Trust me, it would be easier if I could.” Hayden cups her face and looks into her eyes considerately. “Hey, we’re in this together. Just don’t push me away.” Freya nods and closes the distance to softly kiss the younger woman. When they break apart she finds herself pulled into a warm embrace.


	7. THE SKIN YOU'RE IN PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah gets more than she bargained for when she encounters AJ; Greg returns and is thrown right into the conflict as collateral damage; Mikaela is visited by family while Keelin and Freya try to hold onto hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah is a focal point of this chapter and partakes in most of the action on her mission. Other than the prisoner mishaps this focuses on the Mikaelsons visiting Mikaela and providing comfort. In other news, tomorrow's my birthday so pray for my liver thanks.
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Boy Epic - Scars: AJ sets Rebekah on fire.
> 
> 2) Steven Bamidele - You Can't Put Out This Fire: Klaus visits Mikaela and talks to Keelin; Bridget and Keelin talk.
> 
> 3) SOHN - Hard Liquor: AJ holds Rebekah captive to question her knowledge of Irvin's dagger.
> 
> 4) Zayde Wolf - New Blood: The adze possesses Greg who releases Maya to help obtain Mikaela.
> 
> 5) Chikaya - Pulse: Marcel and Rebekah discover that AJ has escaped; Hayden finds Keelin unconscious and Mikaela gone.
> 
> 6) J2 - Closer (Epic Trailer Version): Greg confronts Bridget under the possession of the adze.
> 
> 7) Fleurie - Can You Hear Me?: Maya tries to contain Mikaela's power in the woods and Freya confronts her.
> 
> 8) Zayde Wolf - Heroes: Bridget reveals to Hayden and Keelin that she's holding Greg prisoner.
> 
> 9) Michael Schulte - Heard You Crying: Hayley comforts Freya while they watch Hope and Mikaela.
> 
> **Next chapter** Hayden faces a mysterious ailment of her own; Bridget tends to Greg with determination; Rebekah and Marcel return; Freelin feels; Keelin makes a discovery regarding Freya.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Rebekah strides along with her phone in hand as her husband’s voice filters into her ear. The sweltering everglade is unbearable and various winged creatures pester her to no end. Dodging the low hanging branches and wispy willows has become a tedious routine. And she’s pretty sure that she’s come close to getting on the bad side of a couple of alligators on two separate occasions thus far.

“Tell me again why I’m tiptoeing through a treacherous swamp,” she inquires with displeasure.

“The tip I managed to get leads back to central Florida. Apparently the mysterious ‘man in black’ makes his rounds in places with high concentrations of vampires. He’s a modern day Van Helsing or should I say Blade with his use of high tech gear. The man is damn near a shadow,” Marcel relays.

“If this is true then how do you suppose I’ll even find the bloody hunter?”

“Hey, you were the one who was so adamant about doing whatever it took,” he throws.

His wife rolls her eyes at the reminder. “Of course, when it’s my darling little niece’s life at stake,” the original remarks. “Mhm, exactly. So, this is what it takes. I still think that I should be there with you, Rebekah.” The woman smiles to herself with utter delight at his care. “As do I but I need you where you are for now. I’m endeared by your apprehension but in the end, it’s my duty as Mikaela’s aunt,” she claims.

“Oh, I see. We’re bringing out the old always and forever card. Last time I checked I was family too. I’m her uncle,” Marcel remarks lightly.

“Well, don’t go overanalyzing the state of my position. My bond with Freya is sacred which leaves no room for failing her when it comes to her pride and joy. It would more than devastate her meaning that I have no other choice but to get it right by covering all bases. Meanwhile you find it oh so difficult to simply agree on dinner with her. I’m not so sure that lacking the trust to place into you is exactly below her.”

Her other half chuckles on the other end of the line. “Alright fine. Point taken. Just call me right after you find something. I mean it, Rebekah.”

“Not to worry, my love.”

Rebekah ends the call right as her trek halts at a secluded cottage. The yard is unkempt with wild growth including shrubbery attached to various spots of the dirty white home. Willow and palm trees stand taller than its two stories and the last act of maintenance is more than questionable. She finally approaches and opens the screen door before stepping into the enclosed porch area. A rotten smell of decay assaults her nose, making her less than ecstatic as she enters the humble abode. Her eyes scan the unimpressive place with its outdated furniture and distressed walls. She wonders how anyone could stand to live here for too long, let alone a group of vampires with more than enough capability at their own fingertips. Why not compel a wealthy businessman to do your bidding and provide you with comfortability? 

Her search continues as she clears the near empty first floor and opts to take a gander at the second. As soon as she reaches the top of the stairs she rounds the railing to meet the sight of bloodshed. A pile of bodies lies several feet away and she comes closer to examine the grey colored corpses. When her ears pick up the faintest sound she turns around to find a figure donning an all-black attire. Their face is obscured by the shadow of the hood pulled over their head and she can’t deny the subtle chill of surprise that overcomes her. The hooded figure drops a lit match and ignites a trail leading right to her. Before she can react, her legs are aflame and as she moves to ease herself the ceiling collapses in on itself. The pile of now charred bodies falls through the floor along with her. 

On the first floor she crawls through the debris with an indescribable pain shooting through her flesh. A pair of combat boots saunter into her line of vision and she lifts her head to acknowledge the confirmed hunter. “I call this little number Dragon Fire. It does a hell of a lot more damage to your kind than traditional flames,” he remarks. 

Rebekah hisses at him in pain and he removes his hood to gaze down at her with a stoic expression. Part of his face is still obscured by a mask to prevent smoke inhalation. The vampire cringes before noting the familiar dagger in his hand. “I don’t suppose that your little toy was passed down from a wolf of the Malraux persuasion was it,” she inquires playfully. She watches as many emotions flash across his features in an instant: Widened eyes of surprise, the furrow of his eyebrows signaling confusion, and the slight twitch of his forehead giving way to anger. The original grins with success before putting him out of his misery. “I was tasked with finding you. The true heir of that blade, Keelin Murphy needs several words.” The man silently looks at her for a moment before injecting her with highly concentrated vervain.  
________________________________________

Klaus sits at Mikaela’s bedside while speaking through the beloved Mr. Bear within his grasp. “You see, being Freya Jr. gives you an unimaginable abundance of power and skill. If I didn’t have a little witch of my own then you can bet I’d be putting all of my chips on you,” he prides with a grin. “Together you two will be the most adept witches ever seen in this world. Would you like to know why, sweetheart?” 

The little hybrid nods accordingly and his face falls a bit at her sickly appearance. He hands the teddy bear over to his niece who instantly hugs it to herself for comfort. “Well,” he states softly while gently poking at her chest. “The simplest reason is that you’re a Mikaelson. The blood you have running through your veins allows for nothing else but for you to be strong. It is the key to your survival and that of your family, those who deeply care for you more than anything else in this great big world. We are counting on you to fight and to never forget that secret weapon pumping in your little chest. Okay?”

Although the three-year-old can’t fully understand the magnitude of his words she sleepily nods again. The older hybrid half grins before smoothing back her curls. “And so, the littlest hybrid sleeps soundly for bad things cannot reach her in her sweetest dreams,” he soothes. After Mikaela allows her heavy eyelids to flutter closed, Klaus rises from the bed and places a soft kiss atop her head. He approaches her mother who is standing by the doorway while hugging her arms.

“What on this wretched earth is taking Freya so long with the cure for my niece,” the original inquires urgently.

“It’s all a lot more complicated than our usual suspects. But she’s working nonstop and I know that it’s getting to her,” Keelin remarks with a sigh.

Klaus softens at the eldest Mikaelson’s dilemma and nods in understanding. “I’m already picturing the image of my sister knee deep in her unfortunate spells. I only wish to ease her and my ailing niece of this plight.” The werewolf tilts her head at him. “Baby Mikaelson and Marcel are already hot on the trail for our current hopeful solution. But maybe you could widen the search a bit? Find out any other possible places our guy might be. Apparently, he’s spent some time in the west,” she offers. 

With silent agreement the hybrid starts to leave but hesitates. Brown eyes focus in on him then. “Something wrong?” The man in question tilts his head as his eyes flit down for a moment. Keelin patiently awaits his concern until he looks at her intensely. “And will my own daughter be visiting little Mikaela soon,” he reluctantly asks. A sympathetic look is granted as the woman confirms with a short gesture of her head.

“We need every form of hope that we can get at this point.”

The Mikaelson raises his chin at the simple statement housing dire meaning. His attempt to push down his emotions doesn’t go unnoticed as he braces himself to speak. “Then it will be so. I should be off on my little road trip now,” he remarks with widened eyes. The wolf throws him a small smile before he departs. Not a moment later her friend enters the bedroom to approach her.

“Hey, I have to run home for some more things but I’ll be back. I just wish that I could do more for my brave little baby,” Bridget notifies.

“You’re doing a lot. I’m just glad that she has a family that would do anything for her. That foundation is more than enough. I have faith in it,” Keelin assures. The caretaker nods without argument. “Be sure to give her a kiss for me,” she requests. Her best friend receives her own kiss on the head as she makes her swift exit.  
________________________________________

Rebekah lulls her head forward and immediately jumps out of her skin in remembrance. As her vision adjusts she realizes that she’s in a dimly lit rundown bar. Across from her sits the vampire loathing captor. His dark eyes examine her closely with distrust. “You sure know how to charm a girl. But unfortunately, I belong to another,” the blonde quips. “How do you know about the dagger,” the hunter asks unflinchingly. “Might I remind you that I was sent by the true heir of that wretched weapon?” 

“Then prove it,” he demands.

“Gladly. If only I was rid of these restraints of course,” she counters immediately.

The apathetic man throws her a slightly annoyed look before lifting his hand in the air. Within his grasp is a small remote control and the original is released as soon as a button is pressed. She rolls her wrists around as she revels in newfound relief. “You’re too kind,” she jests with a face of thanklessness. 

“Don’t speak so soon. I’ve dosed you and I still plan on ending your reign of terror just as soon as I get my information,” the imprisoner states. 

The youngest Mikaelson eyes him incredulously. “Lovely. Well, don’t be so sure that all remains on a certain course of events. Things change all the time and I am sure that you’ll be very interested in what I have to show you,” she remarks before pulling items from her pockets. On the table she presents personal photos of Irvin Murphy followed by Hayes Murphy and lastly Mikaela Mikaelson. She slips the last one over to him with a tap of her finger on its surface. “This little girl is my darling niece, the daughter of Keelin and my sister Freya. She's a rare magically conceived hybrid that has fallen ill from being fed upon by an ancient vampiric creature.”

The hunter looks from her eyes down to the picture laid out in front of him. His face morphs into one of surprise as he notes the familiar features that the child does possess. Wild thoughts are allowed to swim within his now stimulated mind before he fires off the first one. “So, she really did continue her bloodline,” he questions almost softly. Rebekah tilts her head at his sudden calm.

“Although unintentionally, she did manage to produce an offspring due to her combined power with my sister's magic during a full moon.”

She waits as his body language completely shifts. A certain brightness filters in through the rough exterior he projects. “Your sister is a witch,” he inquires. “Yes, it's a bit of a shocker for your mortal mind and it's a very long story for my own lips to utter but for the sake of my family’s wellbeing, we have no time for such tales. I need the dagger in order to save my niece's life. You can waste time knocking about or actually provide a solution for that little girl,” she resolves.

He wastes no time in stating his intentions for the sake of the situation. “Of course, I want to maintain the Malraux bloodline now that I know it exists beyond Keelin. I’ve never given up on her despite my kept distance. But I don’t trust you. It’s impossible for me to trust your kind,” the man asserts.

“Half of my kind hates my siblings and I so rest assured, you’ve fallen last in line. I am truly sorry about the awful fate that your family endured. Lucien was a real wanker and I will be the first to admit it as such. But right now, I have to protect my own family with good use of that dagger. Surely, you can find it in your heart to understand that. Especially with your obvious affection for Keelin.”

The conflicted captor eases back with hesitancy and the original vampire ignites with impatience. She studies him for a moment before mustering up enough strength to swiftly grab the dagger right from his possession. Unfortunately for her it burns her palm severely causing her to drop it on instinct. Satisfied by the yelp that escaped the vampire, the hunter reclaims his weapon with a slight smirk.

“Hayes Murphy went to great lengths to make a supreme weapon against his enemies. And I’ve continued that work ethic in his honor,” he proudly declares.

The blonde winces while gazing at him from across the small table. “Well, how admirable for an unofficial werewolf. However, I’m quite over this foolish game that serves no one. I’m afraid that your only options are to give it up or go kicking and screaming. I would much prefer the former, but I may be suddenly up for the challenge of making you my bitch. You should bloody well know that I am an original in the flesh,” she proclaims.

“I know that you’re used to so many people, especially little humans like me cowering in your presence. But for whatever reason, maybe even a foolish one…I’m not intimidated by your threats.”

Rebekah sits up in her chair as she looks right through her opponent. “Then perhaps you are of his,” she retorts. The hardened man furrows his brows in confusion until he is lifted up by Marcel from behind. He struggles a bit before swinging the dagger and slicing the upgraded vampire’s neck. Then he is subdued by a stone hard punch to the face. His limp body drops to the ground in a heap as both creatures watch silently. The original looks up to her husband with a long-suffering expression. 

“Well, it’s about bloody time Marcel. My patience was more than wearing thin with this one.” 

“Yeah well patience is certainly a virtue, honey." 

He grabs at his neck before his wife comes over to inspect the smoking wound there. She lightly touches the skin around it and the man sucks in a quick breath. Blue eyes flit up at him with silent apology and then he’s released. “The man is more than dedicated on his quest for vengeance. I have my own wounds to prove it. I can’t say that I wouldn’t do the same if it were my family that had fallen so brutally,” Rebekah utters. 

Marcel tilts his head at her with a short nod. “Like you said. All we need is right here, he could’ve given it up willingly for Keelin’s sake. Now come on. We should grab an early dinner and get him back to Kentucky asap.”  
________________________________________

Back in Kentucky, Greg arrives at the ranch and retrieves his duffle bag from the backseat. As he goes to enter through the garage strange noises filter into his ears. He stops and decides to walk around the house where he comes to meet the opening of the cellar. Then he descends into the cold, dim basement until he reaches the obviously converted space courtesy of Freya. 

“So, here’s the party,” he quips while examining the witch’s latest endeavors. “With an obvious guest of dishonor, I take it.”

The weary creature tilts its head at the new arrival. “What you lack in proper judgement, you transcend in charisma. I may have just the task for you,” the adze proposes. The werewolf raises an eyebrow in response before laughing humorlessly. “Not that I don’t enjoy the slight charm of delusion, but you’re in there for a reason. And buddy it looks like you’re going to stay in that spot for a while,” he retorts.

The ancient entity only grins while initiating eye contact. Brown eyes become transfixed and slip into a blank slate of nothingness. “Now. Come and receive your task,” it beckons. The newly possessed Greg steps forward and into the magical barrier where the creature whispers into his ear. The wolf spins around after a moment and walks to another section to find Maya sitting in her cell quietly. The witch peers up at the stranger in surprise as he bends the metal bars to allow himself entry. She stands up and he approaches her before removing the chains suppressing her magic. 

“The witch has made me weak by her savagery and left me unable to feed. To recover, I will need the child that brings me great vitality. You have taken nearly all of my strength and you will return it tenfold,” the vampire directs.

Greg steps aside before the young woman passes him to leave her cell. She enters the main area to retrieve her ring without regarding her indirect liberator. After she slips the jewelry onto her finger she exits the cellar with the mentally altered werewolf in tow.  
________________________________________

Keelin gently pets Mikaela’s curls as she watches her sleep soundly. Now that Rebekah had finally informed her of the successful search, her hope has been magnified. Nothing could completely ease her doubts until her daughter is cured but at least this is a step in a positive direction. Suddenly footsteps alert her to a presence and she turns her head to find her friend standing in the doorway. A small smile graces her lips.

“How is she,” Greg asks. Her smile fades a little as she instantly notices his lack of emotion. The detail gives her an odd feeling seeing as the man is one of the most emotive people she’s ever met. Nonetheless, she promptly answers his inquiry. “She has a fever but she’s finally getting some decent sleep. We’re hoping that her aunt is carrying our cure or means to it anyway.” 

Her friend steps past the threshold and as soon as his foot hits the hardwood floor a creaking noise is summoned. The simple contact is like a shockwave of malevolent vibes blasting toward the woman. “Um, could you go get some water for her actually? She’s still burning up and I don’t want her to get dehydrated,” she hurriedly adds. The wolf pauses before nodding and turning around to leave.

Keelin allows a small gap of time to pass before carefully lifting her sleeping daughter into her arms. She quietly moves around the bed and opts to exit through the window instead of risking a run in. As she attempts to slip through the opening, her head is pulled back by her hair. Using her strength to push the assailant back becomes the immediate reaction. The impact causes a noticeable dent in the wall and the mother turns to look at the werewolf.

“What the hell is wrong with you,” she questions with wide eyes.

Greg doesn’t respond and instead charges at her full force. “Greg? Greg!” Keelin’s eyes glow a bright golden color as she aggressively shoves him into the large wardrobe. He plows into the solid structure head first and is instantly stunned. She examines his unconscious body with a look of disbelief before whipping her head toward the bedroom door.

Maya comes striding in with an extended arm. The werewolf can’t react before feeling the effects of the magic overpowering her body. The young witch takes Mikaela into her own arms just before the older woman drops to the floor on her stomach. The raven-haired antagonist peers down at her subdued form and flees from the bedroom.  
________________________________________

The couple return to their car awhile after the setting sun and pop open the trunk to check on their special package. Both pairs of eyes fall on the empty space where the vampire hunter once occupied. The mutual astonishment plagues both of their features immediately. 

“Bloody hell,” Rebekah remarks in disbelief.

“My man just won’t quit,” Marcel quips right after.

“It was just my luck to be tasked with capturing the bloody vampire undertaker. The persistence is enough to slay my own damn self,” the blonde states. She storms off in frustration to restart her search but feels her body being dragged back by her arm. A puff of air escapes her lips as her husband spins her around to face him. He grabs her face and peers down into her weary eyes.

“Hey, we’ll find him alright? He couldn’t have gotten far and he for sure won’t be prepared to get his ass kicked by a very determined Mikaelson. We just won't make the mistake of underestimating him this time. Okay?” Rebekah nods and receives a soft kiss on her forehead before Marcel pulls away.

“It’s time for a hunt.”  
________________________________________

Hayden enters the bedroom and takes in the wreckage along with the empty bed. Soon her eyes lock onto Keelin’s unmoving form prompting her to hurry over. She drops down to her knees and turns the woman’s body over before immediately checking her pulse. A sigh of relief escapes her lungs as she realizes that the woman is unconscious rather than something far worse. She pulls out her phone and clicks on a contact before pressing the device to her ear impatiently.

“Freya, something is wrong. I just found Keelin lying here unconscious and Mikaela is gone.”  
________________________________________

Bridget steps out of her front door and turns around right into Greg. She jumps in surprise as the man stands there with eagle eyes on her. “Dammit, Greg. I didn’t know that you were back. What are you doing here,” she inquires curiously. Her friend utters no words and instead comes closer. The strange behavior of the man causes her to back away as it prods at her intuition. 

“I want you, B. And I need us to be together just as soon as I get Mikaela first,” the wolf finally states.

The statement instantly alarms her, but she maintains her calm leveled head. The cold brown eyes appear so empty and devoid of any type of emotion. But eerily enough the woman feels the truth in his words. “Greg…what are you talking about? What happened to you,” she asks slowly. The man steps forward. “I can’t ignore it anymore. It’s tearing me apart. I just need to find her and make this right,” he claims. “Listen to me. You have to stop and back off,” the caretaker orders.

She watches the slight tremble of his body and it uneases her further. Without warning he aggressively grabs onto her causing her phone to collide with the hard ground. The bright screen cracks as Freya’s name is displayed across it. In response, Bridget pushes the werewolf back with force.

“I don’t want to hurt you but you’re leaving me with no choice,” she warns.

They stare at each other intensely and the slightest move sets the witch off as she unleashes pain affliction on her target. Greg falls to his knees and grabs his head while yelling out. The agony becomes too much and his body tips over to the side as he’s rendered unconscious.  
________________________________________

In a clearing within the woods, Maya holds Mikaela upright in her arms. Her eyes are closed in focus as she whispers an incantation to the wind. The ring around her finger houses a dim light but fails to brighten to satisfaction. The child’s nose begins to bleed and the witch shrinks into her own weakness with the occurrence. “Don’t worry. I’ll make this better, I’ll make everything alright,” she coos. The young woman pets the hybrid’s head softly before landing her hand on her forehead. She begins concentrating her magic briefly without disturbance.

“Let go of my daughter,” Freya demands harshly.

Maya cracks open her eyes just before being sent back into a tree with force. The older witch holds her there with telekinesis as she crouches down to check on her child lying on a blanket. “She is my birthright and I can’t fail my mission. I have to contain her burden. Her power is far too great for you to hold. You will be the end of her one way or another. But that can change now,” the troubled character proclaims. The Viking glares at her while gritting her teeth in anger.

“Your mind is just twisted by a curse. You will never have her no matter what story you weave.” 

“The one thing that you’ve done right in your long meaningless life is creating Mikaela and she didn't even belong to you all along. You don’t know what you’re dealing with.”

In a burst of rage Freya conjures a spell that contorts her enemy’s bones. The younger witch screams out in pain as her skeletal system breaks down and threatens to cave in on itself. The sounds of torture tip the line of satiating the Mikaelson as blood starts spilling from the brunette’s mouth.

“Freya,” Keelin exclaims.

The blonde whips around to meet the gaze of her soulmate in relief. When she had learned of her prisoner’s escape, she had no choice but to immediately put the safety of her daughter first. Her girlfriend had assured her that she would take care of the wolf. But it didn’t keep the worries in her head or the tightness in her chest at bay. “I tracked her down after Hayden called me,” Freya explains.

Browns eye pierce right through her with a deep sense of vulnerability. “Freya, I was only under a sleep spell and it wore off. Remember that she can’t hurt you and that includes not hurting you through me. I’m okay,” the werewolf assures. “But you can’t kill her either, otherwise her curse just burdens the next girl in her family. Then we’re back here again with someone else who has to suffer.”

Freya wordlessly agrees by releasing her hold on the cursed captive. Her ex walks over to her as she lifts their daughter into her arms. “I’m going to keep Mikaela elsewhere for the time being. This can’t happen again,” the witch discloses. The wolf nods while placing a hand on her daughter’s back. “I’ll take our restless witchy problem back to the ranch. I don’t think it’s possible for her to move a muscle literally, let alone cast a spell now.”

Keelin tilts her head at the older woman as green eyes gaze at her regretfully.  
________________________________________

The pair of women talk amongst each other as the werewolf strolls into the living room. Bridget is first to provide her sharp attention to her friend who peers over to her wearily before halting. “She’s safely put back into her cell now. Her bondage buddy isn’t looking too hot though.”

“He hasn’t been feeding so like any regular vampire he’s losing his strength,” the witch explains.

“Maya isn’t in the greatest condition either considering that Freya got to her,” Keelin informs.

The younger woman sighs knowingly. Getting on the dead set protective side of the Viking witch was never in anyone’s best interest. It was simply a death wish to so adamantly face her opposition. She feels bad knowing that in this situation it’s out of their prisoner’s control. “I’ll manage her wounds but it’s probably for the best so that she can’t go on her kidnapping spree again,” she states. “But speaking of her evening of freedom, I have to figure out how to help Greg.”

She swiftly turns to make her way to the guest room and Keelin stalks after her, followed by Hayden. The trio reach the destination and the leader promptly opens the door to put their problem on full display. “Abracadabra,” Bridget quips. Within the bedroom Greg struggles against his restraints while two pairs of eyes widen in surprise. 

“Let me go just let me go,” he pleads on repeat. 

“I’ll be back to say goodnight,” the witch offers before closing the door.

As soon as the women ease back into the hallway they hear the shrill call of Bridget’s name. The aforementioned woman strolls away leaving the glowing emerald crystal around the youngest woman’s neck unnoticed by any of them.  
________________________________________

At the fully furnished farm shed, Mikaela lies in bed while Hope is planted right next to her reading aloud. Their uncle follows along from the phone within the hybrid’s grasp. “I miss you Koko,” she says in a tiny voice. The vampire softens his features at the sweet utterance. “Oh, I miss you too little one. I miss both of my buddies. I know that you aren’t feeling too well right now but soon all of that will change because you have many people fighting for you every second, okay love?”

The child nods weakly and he offers a comforting smile. “Would you mind reading the story again for our little one, big buddy? It’s such a timeless tale,” Kol praises. Hope begins the task of rereading Beauty and the Beast as her relatives watch intently. Several feet away her mother observes with a heartwarming grin at the loving scene. 

“They’re too good for each other. So much innocence in one room could end all that's wrong in this world,” Hayley remarks. Freya smiles sadly at the spectacle as her daughter leans her little head on her cousin’s shoulder. The older child wraps a protective arm around her in response while reading. “It's funny how just one look at our little girls can change us a little more each day.”

The blonde peers down at her feet to allow her overactive thoughts their mischief. Her quiet nature is quickly regarded by the woman beside her. “What is it, Freya?” After a short passage of time the woman in question finally looks up at her with a rueful expression. 

“The witch cursed with taking Mikaela is right,” she sighs out. “She is the one good thing that has come of my life and her own life has been tainted by threats since before she was even born. All because of who she is, all because of me. I can't help feeling that I’m her true curse. Without her I'm nothing but darkness. She saved me from the worst parts of myself and I owe everything to her.”

The hybrid tilts her head empathetically. “Hey, Hope's no stranger to paying for her parents’ sins if that's the case. But we do what we have to in order to protect them as best as we can. They are the legacy of this family and they have brought a love that none of us have ever known before them. They are our future and I have faith that they're our shot at something more, something better. We're never letting go of that." 

Freya looks away to process her words before silently nodding. When it becomes apparent that she’s far too deep in her self-doubt, Hayley opts to carry out her final words. “We're family, Freya. We're in this together no matter what and I have your back always. Just know that," she proclaims. 

The witch gazes up to look her straight in the eyes. The conviction of the promise resides within the emerald orbs staring right back into her own. Eventually a trying smile appears on the blonde’s face as she nods. If only for a moment, she would allow some optimism to fill her up in the presence of the family she had spent centuries longing for. The brunette smiles at her knowingly and before she knows it, she’s enveloped in a warm hug.


	8. THE SKIN YOU'RE IN PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Greg and Bridget comes to a head; Keelin finally meets AJ officially; Freya meets success and setbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Jome - Snow: Greg and Bridget talk about the state of their relationship.
> 
> 2) Jacob Banks - Mercy: Rebekah and Marcel arrive back at the ranch with AJ.
> 
> 3) TUUSC - Lines We Walk: Bridget discovers that Greg has escaped; The adze feeds on Greg and Bridget discovers his body; Rebekah tries to get through to Freya who is under possession by the adze; Freya destroys the adze and Mikaela is miraculously cured.
> 
> 4) Fleurie - Breathe: Keelin tries to comfort Bridget during her mourning unsuccessfully.
> 
> 5) Aquilo - Losing You: Freya and Hayden have an emotional talk; Freya kisses Keelin under the effects of her affliction.
> 
> **Next chapter** Freyden break up; Greg's ceremony; Freya deteriorates; Bridget gets to work; Major Freelin; Mikaela's special moment.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Bridget carefully rubs a medicinal paste onto her patient’s forearm. The affected area is reddened and irritated but with her help it appears to be a lot less inflamed compared to its initial state. The woman in her care bites her lip as she finishes up. “Thanks again for setting aside the time to do this. You know with everything else going on,” Hayden remarks gratefully. Brown eyes flit up to her momentarily.

“Stop it, you can ask anytime you need something. There’s literally no worries here. But…you know that you could've just had Freya look at this. You would’ve saved yourself the trouble of coming all the way to this side of the village,” the witch retorts.

The brunette smiles brightly. “Well, this was the perfect opportunity to get to know you deeper as her close friend,” she insists. The older woman promptly throws her an unconvinced look and she gives in with a short sigh. “Okay. I didn't want to alarm her while she's already more than preoccupied. I wasn't even going to bother you until Mikaela pointed out my skin earlier. Nothing else has worked but I’m sure that it's just a rash from some weird allergy. And of course, I remembered Freya telling me that you’re an excellent healer.”

The caretaker nods in understanding while releasing the arm in her possession. “My recipe should clear up your skin but maybe you should refrain from getting in the thick of things. If I were you I’d be more than happy to sit the ‘misadventures of ancient enemies’ out.”

Hayden sighs with slight disappointment. “Am I receiving this advice because I’m the resident dainty human,” she asks. “Far from it actually. I’ve noticed your collection and I think that it's admirable how you’re reading up on the supernatural community instead of yelling bloody murder like most would,” the pureblood commends. The bar owner grins proudly. “I thought that it would be good to gain a better understanding of Freya's and Mikaela's heritage.” The shorter woman offers her own smile at the genuine effort and obvious care for her family. 

“How did you manage to find so many books so soon,” she inquires curiously. The taller woman moves in closer. “Between you and me I discovered that Fatima from the bar is a witch,” she whispers playfully. Dark eyes widen in sudden surprise. "No way! I didn't wanna be an ass and assume off stereotypes, but I always knew that something was up with that girl! The black lipstick and bamboo chokers speak volumes."

Both women burst into laughter for a few moments until the banter finally dies down. Bridget straightens up and gazes at the younger woman with a more serious expression. “But really. You should keep your distance right now. Our overstayed guest in the cellar might find good use for your body. You saw what happened to Greg,” she advises.

“Sure thing,” Hayden agrees with a nod.

“I’m gonna go check on him now but you can stay as long as you’d like,” the older woman announces.

The brunette nods with a small smile and she mirrors her almost exactly. After excusing herself, Bridget retreats to the guest room and enters quietly. There on the bed is the man currently occupying her worried mind. She saddles up at his bedside and examines his bilious appearance. The wolf is silent while gazing up at the ceiling with red rimmed eyes. It all makes the pit of her stomach sink further into a blackhole of nothingness, but she focuses on checking his temperature by feeling his forehead.

“You look like complete crap,” she remarks. As expected the legacy doesn’t utter a single word in response. “I’m gonna fix you. You know that you can only beat this. There’s no other way.” Greg finally lulls his head over to look at her grievously. “I didn't mean to hurt you. I’m fighting this but what can I really use against a stronghold on my own damn mind,” he states.

“It wasn't your fault. It isn’t your fault, but you need to keep fighting. We all care about you and we need you to do this one thing.” 

A single tear falls from her friend’s eye and she instantly shrinks at the sight of it. One of the things she loves and loathes about him is his ability to exhibit those deeper emotions. There was never a wonder about what he was feeling. But that meant that their situation was constantly prodding at her. 

“Bridget, you might just have to kill me and get it over with. We can't let anything happen to the people we love, I _can’t_. I can’t control myself.” 

The witch tilts her head as he gazes at her intensely. The connotation is easily picked up as she understands exactly what he means. He’s afraid of harming anyone but especially her. Whatever is inside of him can’t be more devastating than the possibility of shattering the woman he loves. That truth weighs heavy on her as well as him. It’s the shared plight of wanting to save each other but not having the means to in the end. Still she refuses to just give up and allow him to be the selfless martyr she knows him to be. So, she shakes her head and looks down briefly before speaking.

“Don’t you know that I don’t deserve you,” she asks softly.

“Stop,” Greg demands.

Bridget shakes her head again and looks into his watery eyes. “You’re going to live, Greg. And when I say live I mean in the truest, fullest sense of the word. You deserve every single good thing in this world. Why settle for less? You can and will do much better than me. I’m just damaged goods. You need to let go and put yourself first for once,” she affirms. The man stares at her for a moment.

“Just please tell me one thing, B. Do you feel anything at all for me? Or have I just been making a fool of myself out of hope,” he questions.

“Greg, you mean too much to me. I can’t do this, especially not right now,” she asserts. “Oh, the irony. The resident empath is having problems with answering to her own feelings,” the wolf jests. Bridget stares at him and gently strokes his cheek before she can stop herself. “Sorry. It’s just that I don’t want to hurt you anymore. But I guess that I lose either way,” she tries. 

“You don’t owe me your life or your love. I can take whatever it is. I just need you to honestly tell me how you feel. So, if the plan is to let me down easy then there isn't a better time to get it over with. I’m mind warped and tied to your bed. It’s safe to say I’m not going anywhere.”

The caretaker allows a halfhearted chuckle to escape her lips before sighing in defeat. “If we were to try at something then I wouldn't forgive myself if it all went wrong. It would kill me if I lost a great friend in the process of something so risky. Yes, I’m attracted to you. You’re gorgeous and funny, caring. I’ve never known a better gentleman and I know that I would always be safe with you. But because of who I am I’m not willing to risk losing all that we have.” 

“I can’t just pretend to not be in love with you,” Greg professes.

“I know that. I care for you, so deeply but I’m just not ready for the same big commitments that you are. And I couldn’t possibly ask you to wait for me. I don’t want to. We’re just…in two different places and stages. I don’t want to waste your time and I understand that you have to do what you have to do going forward. Once you’re cured I won’t stand in your way anymore,” Bridget proclaims.

Silence claims the air for what seems like forever as the werewolf looks at her in disbelief. “You’re already in my way. No matter what you’re always on my mind. I’ve tried to be cool about it but ever since you first started traveling back home, I’ve been worried that you'll realize that Deek is who you want. I just don’t want to be left out in the cold,” he admits. The caregiver tilts her head as she regards him closely. “That's impossible because _you’re_ the one that made a home in my heart. You helped me through a lot and you’re my best friend. Deek was never that for me no matter how much I tried to make him better, to change him. Greg, I love you,” she declares.

Brown eyes gaze at her sadly prompting her to press a soft kiss on his lips. Though she knows that she could never give him the complete love that he so wholeheartedly withholds for her, she doesn’t want their last embrace to be tainted. Under the malevolent influence of the adze he had been a stark contrast to his usual sweet-tempered self. When she pulls back she rests her head on his chest. Greg quietly allows himself the glimpse of what could’ve been. But soon the dominance of his mind control calls for him to begin freeing himself in secret.  
________________________________________

The expected pair stride into the family room with their captive in chains. Freya looks on with arms folded across her chest until the trio stand just before her. “We found him rounding up unsuspecting vampires in good ol’ Tennessee. And by rounding up I do mean brutally murdering them with no remorse,” Marcel chimes. He pulls their prisoner ahead as the witch regards him. Then she steps forward to remove the bind from his mouth.

“You must be the hooded vigilante that gave my sister such a hard time. Oh, and you attempted to kill her but for now I’ll leave that as an afterthought,” the eldest Mikaelson states.

The hunter offers a sarcastic smile. “I was just earning a living,” he remarks simply. The blonde shakes her head with her own tight-lipped smirk. “But you weren’t. In fact, you were spending more money by simply doing your job. Given that most of it wasn't truly yours to spend anyway,” she counters. “I was protecting innocents and that's more than you can say. I’ve heard the stories about your toxic family.” The Viking ignores his remark and opts to prevent the impending tirade by moving along.

“The two things that we don't have from you are your name and the dagger. I’m sure that you’re aware of that necessity,” she announces.

“Well, I guess that we will just have to wait until I see Keelin here in the flesh,” he concludes.

Just as his dismayed opponent is sinking into her impatience, the woman of his thoughts saunters in like clockwork. “Back off, Freya. You’re choosing the wrong time for making a bad first impression,” Keelin remarks. Her ex promptly stands down by giving the man some space. “I’m not here to make friends. All I want is to save our daughter's waning life,” she retorts.

The werewolf stops right in front of the hunter who examines her as a soft smile graces his lips. “You’re exactly how I remembered you,” he admits. Keelin offers up her own smile as she gazes back at him. “And you look a lot stronger. I’m more of the same but not so lonely and a proud mother now,” she replies. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

“So, can I finally put your face to a name? For the sake of old memories?”

“My name is Adrian Morales, after my father. But your sister called me AJ and everyone else kind of followed suit,” the hunter reveals.

Keelin tilts her head at the thought of her older sister and the pain that the stranger was in when she had first encountered him. She allows herself a brief moment before her expression shapes into one of seriousness. “I need your help to save my daughter. I believe that my father’s dagger could be her only hope at surviving, AJ.” The man takes in her grave tone and nods accordingly.

“The dagger is yours to use for the sake of your daughter. But I would like to see her if it’s alright with you.”  
________________________________________

Bridget enters the guest room with a glass of water in hand but nearly drops it at the sight. The bed is empty with ruffled sheets as she realizes that Greg has vanished without a trace. She hurries over to find the watch that he left behind and holds the object in her hands to locate the man within her mind.

Meanwhile, a sickly Greg drags along to stand in front of the magical prison. The haggard adze beckons him with a finger and he steps into the barrier without a thought. “Closer,” the entity croaks. The werewolf obliges until the creature plunges a hand into his stomach. His eyes widen before his body drops to ground giving the vampire easy access to all of his internal organs.

Simultaneously, the pureblood nearly caves in frustration while attempting to teleport. “Come on, come on,” she mumbles to herself. Her magic is conjured so vigorously that she feels on the brink of fainting and falls to her knees. Finally, she feels the shift of space before finding herself inside of the cellar at the ranch. Quickly, she scrambles to her feet and move towards the open space where she is greeted with instant horror. Her eyes fall upon a lifeless body in front of the refreshed prisoner. All that’s left is a wide-open torso nearly cleared of its contents.

“Oh my god,” the witch gasps out. Instinctively, her hand flies up to cover her mouth in shock at the scene. “What did you do,” she demands after a moment. The vampiric creature grins sadistically at her. “It was feeding time and you were neglecting me, witch.” Bridget clutches her fist and causes blood to pour from every orifice of her enemy. Her own blood boils when she hears the maniacal laughter in response.

“At least the wolf acted on his true desires one last time,” the adze claims.

“What are you talking about you monster,” the woman angrily questions. 

She clenches her jaw as the creature smiles at her in delight. “When I held your beloved wolf within my possession I learned of his desire to be with only you. My nature seems to have that effect on the weak minded. I fuel their wants, needs, love, hate, envy, and so forth. I can reach the deepest parts of them no matter where they lie,” he proclaims. Bridget breathes out heavily and waves a hand inducing multiple lacerations with her magic. The vampire coughs as he doubles over in pain. 

“Don't go wasting the benefits of my latest repast. Surely, you don't want his sacrifice to be in vain.”   
________________________________________

In the tunnel, Freya examines the dagger within her grasp as her sister follows close behind. “With my magic sealed within its already anti-vampire properties, it might just be strong enough to destroy the bastard. Mikaela will be saved and then we can deal with the burden curse situation,” the former concludes. “Well, I’m more than ready for the simple satisfaction. Keelin’s long lost brother-in-law is bloody Batman and I bloody well would have lost my own two legs had he gotten his way. I can only wonder what kind of platter dear old Lucien’s just desserts would have been served on,” the latter remarks.

“Well, Keelin’s apparent extension of family is now settled. None of your good work went in vain, sister.” The older sibling halts to turn around. “I do appreciate all that you’ve done, Rebekah.” The younger sibling tilts her head with a grin. “We’re family, Freya. There will never be a second thought when it comes to taking care of my own,” she declares. 

The witch returns the pleased gesture before spinning around to continue their trek. They finally enter the cellar to find Bridget sitting on her knees while looking off into space. Freya immediately drops down beside her friend with a concerned gaze. “Bridget, what’s wrong,” she questions. Rebekah watches the pair before her eyes catch sight of Greg's body within the magical barrier.

“Freya. I’m afraid that I understand what has happened here,” she alerts.

Green eyes gaze up at the younger woman before following her line of vision. Nothing would’ve prepared her for the tragic image instantly burned into her mind. The sight of her fallen friend threatens to leave her in a fiery rage, but the state of the traumatized woman within her care outweighs the act. The adze suddenly hacks up blood making her realize that his own state is the work of the Allentown witch. So, she redirects her attention to her and examines her catatonic condition.

“I’m gonna end this. I promise,” she whispers. Rising from her spot on the concrete she looks at her sister. “He should be too weak to present any new tricks. This ends now.” Rebekah nods accordingly. “Be careful, Freya.” The vampire moves over to place a comforting hand on Bridget’s shoulder as she awaits the execution of their treacherous foe.

Freya strides into the magical barrier with purpose as she readies her weapon. The adze appears so small yet still dignified as if he’s not about to meet his end. His eyes widen slightly as they bore into the green eyes looking back at him with revulsion. Suddenly, her head tilts with realization. “Surely, you know that I can’t be compelled as a witch,” she notifies. The creature grins and her confidence is soon erased by the trance interfering with her mind. All of her movement ceases and fixated blue eyes narrow at her back.

“Freya,” the original calls. Her worry is confirmed when she watches her older sibling step forward to receive an inaudible message from the prisoner. Within an instant she races over to the barrier in a blur of speed. However, she is unable to enter as expected. “Freya,” she tries again. This time the witch spins around robotically to face her with blank features. There is no ounce of recognition present within her darkened eyes. She wordlessly lifts the dagger to her own throat as directed.

“You need to be strong, Freya! Don’t do this. Think of your family, Keelin who is counting on you. Be strong for Mikaela,” Rebekah orders firmly.

Passion overtakes Freya and she is immediately released from her possession. Not a second goes to waste before she whips around to impale her target right in the heart. The ancient entity falls over into a nasty hull on the concrete. The witch breathes out heavily as her sister sighs in relief and they share a rattled glance.   
________________________________________

“I’ll be honest and say that after I warned you all those years ago I wasn’t doing so well. To put it plainly I lost my purpose and will to live. So, I sat with my thoughts day in and day out just wondering where to go from there. That was until I finally discovered a new purpose. I wanted to prevent others from succumbing to the same terrible fate as me. I started working a few jobs, even abandoned my name until I found that my time was more precious than I was allowing it to be. Hacking the bank accounts of criminals in suits became the best way to fund my gear. I even constructed half of it myself. Of course, surgery was necessary for my injuries and voila. I began traveling the world to stop vampires from hurting innocent people. I’ve been back in the states for a few months though. There’s definitely no place like home.” 

“Well, you’ve definitely been a busy man. I’m sure that my father would've had the utmost respect for what you’re doing. Hell, he would've married you himself and told my sister to take a hike,” Keelin quips.

It only takes her a fraction of a second to catch her slip up and she offers the man an apologetic gaze. To her surprise he only offers her a smile in return. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve settled my peace with her death a while ago. It’s okay,” he assures. The knowledge summons a smile from the werewolf as well. “Me too. It took a while but through allowing Mikaela to know about her Malraux heritage, I was able to do it,” she shares.

“So, why coexist with bloodsuckers? If you don’t mind me asking. I just don’t understand why’d you choose that after what happened to your family.”

Keelin allows herself a moment to think. “For a while I hated vampires just as much as you, maybe even more. I also feared them but holding onto that fear wasn't good. For a long time, I was really lonely, until I met Freya and found love. The Mikaelsons, paranoid and broody in all of their glory accepted me. Even now that I’m not with their big scary Viking witch sister. They love Mikaela and would do anything for her because they are family. Sure, I’m still at odds with the fact that my ex-fiancée had an unspoken thing with the vampire that sentenced my family to death…”

“What,” AJ interrupts with wide eyes.

“But they _are_ family and I’m glad to have them,” the wolf concludes without a hitch.

The hunter examines her quietly before finally nodding. “I think that I understand. I'm just happy that you’ve found what you were looking for. You deserve it after all you’ve been through,” he affirms. His sincerity appeases the woman as she nods in acceptance. 

“Mommy,” Mikaela calls out suddenly. Keelin moves to her side quickly and sits on the bed. “Yes baby, I'm here. What's the matter,” she questions. AJ watches as the concerned mother feels her daughter’s forehead. She gasps suddenly. The man moves closer with the instinct to assist in any way possible. “What’s wrong,” he worriedly inquires. The brunette whips her head to him with disbelief.

“Nothing. Her fever has gone down.”

A grin is instantly plastered on her ally’s lips. “Do you think it worked,” he asks excitedly. “We’re about to find out,” she retorts with a matching expression. Her phone is retrieved and she quickly selects the contact of importance. The familiar voice sounds off instantaneously.

“Did it work,” Freya questions anxiously.

“It worked. Her condition is improving remarkably,” Keelin confirms gleefully.

The Mikaelson can hear the happiness in her voice and it envelopes her heart in warmth. “Good. Rebekah will be right over to provide her blood. It will speed up the process so that our little girl doesn’t have to suffer any more than she already has. But Keelin…” The apprehension is easily sensed by the werewolf. It suddenly disrupts her own nerves. “Freya, what’s wrong? Are you alright,” she impatiently asks. The hesitation that follows is deep enough to suffocate her as the anticipation peaks.

“Greg is gone.”  
________________________________________

The cool air from the night leaves a chilly atmosphere within the cellar. Keelin finds her missing friend lighting a myriad of candles while waving some smoking herbs around the area. She carefully approaches the woman to avoid startling her. “Hey. I was wondering where you were. Didn’t think you’d be here right now,” she states softly. Bridget continues her task without so much as glancing at her. 

“You might as well stop walking on eggshells. We both know why you’re here, Keelin. You clearly want to know if I’m ripping at the seams because the man that loved me was brutally murdered right here, just hours ago. You want to know if the guilt has gotten to me yet.”

The older woman is instantly concerned with her cold response and hardened exterior. “Hey, you don’t have to do that with me. Don’t shut me out. I know you’re hurting. We’re all hurting,” she affirms. The attempt to get her grieving friend to face her fails as the witch retreats away from the contact. Several feet away at the work table she halfheartedly pours some alcohol into an empty glass. The werewolf strides over to snatch the bottle away from her. The younger woman whips around with vexed features.

“Okay, that’s enough.”

“Why Keelin? What’s the point? He’s gone! He’s dead and it’s not like he can see how pathetic I look right now. I just want to be left alone,” Bridget demands.

“You know that I’m not just leaving you like this. This is the time when we need to come together,” Keelin counters. “Save it. I don’t want you to coddle me like a child and tell me that everything will be alright. Because it won’t. You know that as well as I do. So, let me sanctify this place so that maybe his spirit will be able to rest and I can go home.”

The pureblood pushes past the wolf and silently chants the phrase within her mind. The latter tilts her head as she sullenly spectates the walls rising around the woman. “I loved him too,” she proclaims softly. For a moment she thinks that the admission went unheard. But then she catches the slightest twitch of the taller woman’s shoulders. 

Within the blink of an eye, Bridget disappears from sight.  
________________________________________

In the family room, Marcel waves goodbye at Mikaela and allows her to resume playing with her toys. He then approaches the trio of women talking nearby and clears his throat. “Well, I have to get back to New Orleans to tie up some loose ends,” he announces before directing his gaze to his wife. “Then I’m heading back to New York.” Rebekah nods accordingly and places a chaste kiss on his lips. Her sister speaks up before she has the chance to.

“Marcel. Although we don't always agree, I am grateful for your help,” Freya states appreciatively.

The man grins at the unexpected gratitude with amusement. “Hey, it was a family affair. I’m always down for that,” he offers. Freya nods with a small smile before her in law looks to the woman beside her. “And it was nice to meet you.” Hayden accepts his extended hand with a gracious smile. “Ditto,” she remarks.

As they shake hands the witch notices markings on her girlfriend’s inner wrist and quirks an eyebrow. No one else seems to be bothered so she remains quiet. Marcel takes his leave and Rebekah turns to her with a beam. “I suppose that I’ll go enjoy the company of my vibrant little darling,” she notifies happily. Her sibling nods with a small smile and watches as she goes. In a second she’s pulling the unsuspecting bartender along to an empty bedroom. They enter and she shuts the door before spinning around to face the brunette with wide eyes.

“So…what's this all about? Do you not want me to mingle with your family all of a sudden?”

Freya shakes her head at the question. “Of course not. They seem to like you but I’m concerned about what’s on your wrist,” she replies. Hayden stiffens and green eyes zone in on her suspiciously. “Why are you hiding it from me?” 

“I’m not hiding it. I just wanted you to focus completely on Mikaela instead of worrying about me. It’s nothing,” she assures.

The older woman softens her gaze before reaching out to her girlfriend. “Can I see it,” she insists. The brunette obliges by allowing herself to be pulled in closer by her offered arm. Caring green eyes lock into brown ones for a moment. Then the witch cautiously rolls up the sleeve to uncover various strange markings all along the woman’s arm. “It looks worse than what it really is. Please don’t freak out into your ‘everything is on me’ mode,” Hayden pleads.

The eerie sense of responsibility comes creeping up again as the Mikaelson suddenly backs away. “You need to stay away from me. This could’ve ended in a worse manner,” she claims. The younger woman furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “What? Why? What are you talking about,” she questions. “I’ve been feeling strange lately, strange things have been happening to me.”

Her undeterred significant other tilts her head. “Your whole life is strange but it’s _your_ normal. I don’t understand,” Hayden retorts. The blonde shakes her head again while unable to properly explain her thoughts. “This is different. I think that I’m doing this to you somehow and I can’t stop it. Just like with Bridget and the idiot at the bar,” she stresses. “What with Bridget? Freya, what are you talking about?”

“You have to leave now,” Freya orders.

“I’m not going anywhere while you’re so worked up like this,” the brunette counters firmly. “Just leave,” the Viking yells in desperation. Hayden takes a step back with a hurt expression. The fierce green eyes that she’s staring into leave her view as Freya bows her head in shame. Finally, she swiftly walks past the troubled woman and opens the door to leave. She nearly runs right into Keelin who’s approaching the bedroom but continues on her way. The werewolf watches her go in haste with confusion before knocking on the doorframe politely.

“Freya?”

The woman in question sighs and turns around to face her ex who’s tilting her head. “What’s going on? Hayden left in a hurry.” Freya tilts her head with a blank expression. “I’m not talking about my current relationship with the other half of my failed one,” she remarks. The younger woman steps forward to enter the bedroom. “Ouch,” she shoots back playfully. “Sorry,” the blonde apologizes with a sigh.

The wolf grabs onto her hand with a soft squeeze. “Look. We're both adults and we share a now healthy kid. We're stuck with each other as friends, like before. You can take advantage of that and release the tension. Or…stay here moping around with no solution. It’s your choice.” Her stubborn ex only blinks at her quietly causing her to roll her own eyes. 

“Okay miss difficult. The point is that I'm still here for you. We're family no matter what. That’s not going to change.”

The witch gives in with a sigh. “I think that I’ve fooled myself into thinking that I could ever maintain a real relationship. It's like I’m a walking affliction of loneliness,” she admits. Keelin is surprised at her honesty and tilts her head in response. “That's not true. I see how less alone you are now and I know that it’s possible for you to overcome your issues,” she affirms. 

“If that’s true then why couldn't I do that with you? You’re my soulmate and the love of my life. If I can't even be with the one that I’m meant to be with then what is there,” Freya ponders.

The curly-haired woman stills at the unanticipated questions. Her heartbeat is picking up speed against her will while she can’t even begin to quell the emotions stirring within her. She hasn’t heard the blonde speak her feelings so bluntly in so long that it suddenly feels like it’s the first time all over again. But of course, it isn’t the first time. They are leading two separate lives at this point. So, she shakes her head in protest before things can get messy. 

“Freya, don’t.”

Her request goes ignored as the blonde moves into dangerous territory and cradles her face. Their eyes bore into each other before their lips meet in a slow kiss. Keelin breathes in deeply and reciprocates until her thoughts catch up. With her eyes still closed she abruptly pulls away from the tender embrace. 

“This isn't right, you're with Hayden now. You're upset and emotional. I'm a form of comfort for you because we have history. But you can't be impulsive with other people's feelings involved.”

Freya stares at her with those piercing green eyes that always stab right into her vulnerability. “And what about your feelings,” she asks. Keelin tilts her head with a regretful expression. “I can’t. You know that we can’t,” she claims. The older woman raises her chin before nodding in acceptance. Without another word she tries to retreat from the situation until the smaller woman holds her back by the hand. Her eyes fall back on her soulmate in anticipation as she averts her gaze. During her inner turmoil the brunette notices an irritated spot flaring up on the soft hand within her possession. The doctor side of her springs to life as she looks up at the taller woman with serious eyes. 

“How long have you had this bite mark, Freya?”


	9. RIDE OR DIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya makes a choice regarding her future; Bridget tries to balance grieving with keeping a strong position as caretaker; The after effects of the adze's affliction catch up with the group; Mikaela's special ability shows greater promise in a dire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got my flash drive with my writings on it. I'm aiming to post the last two chapters this week to move on to A Life Selected. We shall see how that goes since I'll need to look over them. But also speaking of the next story. There's an aspect of it that involves memories of different points during the Freelin relationship. If anyone has a moment they want to see then feel free to leave them in a comment or message on Tumblr. For example I already have scenes of what happened at the jazz bar, a moment after their first time together, Freya feeling Mikaela kick for the first time, Keelin's postpartum, etc. So, it can relate to moments missed on the show or at any point from A Life Unexpected up to now. Good, bad, sad, ugly whatever. If I already have one you name then I'll let you know. But be quick with the suggestions since there's already chapters done! 
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Lauren Aquilina - Wonder: Freya breaks up with Hayden.
> 
> 2) Halsey - Sorry: Bridget releases Greg's ashes.
> 
> 3) November Lights - Talk: Keelin talks to Freya about their tumultuous relationship as she tends to her fever.
> 
> 4) Billie Marten - Bird: Bridget neutralizes Maya; Freya's state worsens and Mikaela unknowingly preserves her.
> 
> **Next chapter** Freya battles her own demons within her comatose state; Keelin refuses to leave Freya's side in desperation; Bridget falls into her own pit of despair while fighting to keep her family intact; Maya's burden curse is lifted; Mikaela copes with Freya's absence and the various emotions around her.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

"So, you finally wanted to see me?"

Freya turns around while lifting her weight off of her work table and finds Hayden staring at her from the other side. "Your timing is pretty iffy considering there's a funeral going on right now," the younger woman adds. The blonde interlocks her fingers nervously. "I know. But this will be quick, I promise," she assures. "So, you brought me all the way out here to give me an apology during a sendoff that doesn't quite cut into said sendoff?"

The witch looks down at her hands for a few moments as the brunette observes her. Suddenly her face sparks with realization. "This is supposed to be quick and painless isn't it? You're breaking up with me," Hayden concludes. Freya shakes her head and sighs.

"I can't protect you if I'm the one hurting you. You should want to stay as far away as possible," she replies.

"You see when you say that I don't even know if you mean emotionally or physically. Stop being a coward and just say it."

The bar owner stills herself in anticipation as her emotions pique. The older woman bites her lip and hesitates for a moment. "The other night I kissed Keelin and today I don't regret it. It’s impossible to," she admits. It's an ugly truth but it couldn't be left unsaid with all the thoughts in her mind. Hayden goes radio silent and soon pain is slapped across her features. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"You wanted me to meet your daughter and then your family. But now you're suddenly telling me that you want to be with your ex?" Freya cringes at her tone but listens quietly. "We were on the same page. Or so I thought and now...you've already ruined it. She must've stopped you before you had the pleasure of screwing her right then and there. And somehow, I'm still the one that gets punished for it all," the brunette rants.

A bitter laugh filters into the air as she turns to leave. Freya walks from around the table and catches her by the arm. Hayden shakes herself loose before throwing the taller woman an unbearable look. "I didn't mean it like that," the blonde states with a shake of her head. "I'm just trying to be honest about what I feel. I care about you and I wanted this thing between us to be enough but I'm not a liar. I've fully realized that I still want her more than anything. And it will always be that way for reasons I can't explain. I'm sorry," she proclaims regretfully.

Brown eyes examine her for several seconds. "I understand that the heart wants what it wants, believe me. But you could've just told me that instead of completely destroying my trust. Honestly, I’m so angry at you for betraying me like this. I can’t even think about the whole thing. But I’m even more angry with myself for understanding and still wanting you to be happy. Maybe a small part of me even sensed that you still felt something for her. I wanted so much for this to work too but I would never stand in the way if it wasn't meant to be." Freya goes to speak but as she comes closer the crystal around the shorter woman's neck glows. She immediately pulls back and Hayden follows her eye line to the jewelry. "What's happening?"

The witch shakes her head. "I knew that I was bringing you harm. We're the only two people in here so it has to be me," she claims. The brunette shakes her own head. "Unless this doubles as a mood ring that's ridiculous. You hardly ever use your magic around me," she counters. 

"That doesn't mean that I haven't been doing so involuntarily." 

Hayden quirks an eyebrow as the Mikaelson raises her own hand to her eyes. She thinks for a moment. "When Keelin noticed my bite, we assumed that it no longer mattered since the adze was defeated. But I think for some reason I'm still affected. The adze said that Greg acted out of his deepest desires. Perhaps the incidents surrounding me are variations of that."

"So, you desired to kill a man and give me bad skin?"

The blonde shakes her head. "No. He said...he said that there were emotions that reacted the strongest. Love, hate..." She draws her words out in thought until she's confronted with a realization. "What," Hayden asks. "Envy. I was jealous of Bridget at the party and her heart stopped. I was jealous of the man at the bar and he nearly died. I was..."

The younger woman zones in on her pausing. "You're jealous of me? Why," she asks. Freya looks away with shame. "I don't know." Hayden furrows her eyebrows. "What do I have that you could possibly want? Surely, it's not my status as a bastard who's being left for another woman. I own the bar but you own an estate now. You have a beautiful child and I don't. All I'm seeing are reasons that should have me envying you."

Green eyes fix themselves to the confused woman. The Mikaelson racks her brain for anything that could be the standout of her deeply hidden jealousy. She thinks about all the conversations they've held and the activities they've done until suddenly the answer's right in front of her. Instinctively, her hand reaches out but she retracts it when she remembers her dilemma.

"Hayden, I envy your freedom," she declares.

"You what?"

The witch nods in affirmation. "You're so adventurous and never tied down by anything. You never worry about what's lurking around the corner and that was what made me instantly attracted to you. For so long I've fantasized about having that. The feeling of not being a prisoner to a dark fate and finally being able to enjoy the good moments in my life."

Hayden gazes at her softly with understanding. "All you've wanted since you were that scared little girl is to be free. And then you got older, wise enough to know that freedom extends past the physical sense of the word," she offers. Freya shakes her head sadly.

"It's true that I felt free with you, that I feel free with you. The possibility of us is not something that I blindly ignore but..." She is promptly interrupted. "Keelin is your soulmate, the one you truly can't live without," the bar owner finishes. "I understand." Emerald eyes stare at her emotionally. "I think all that's happening is a sign that I'm not what's best for you," the Mikaelson professes.

The shorter woman looks at her for several moments before closing the distance with a hug. The blonde envelopes her within her arms and kisses her head with the intention of properly expressing her scattered feelings. In another world they could've been made true. But within the one they're occupying, fate is the reigning champion. It didn't mean that feelings weren't real and the chemistry was just a conjured illusion though. What they have could just never compare to the part of the witch shared with another. Her spirit is forever bound to someone else. That person is the one she shares a miracle child with and a love that never seemed to quit no matter how much distance was between them. This is the same person who managed to cross her path at her loneliest and worst. Keelin was the one who singlehandedly changed her life without warning. Her heart would never truly belong to anyone else. And with everything surrounding her it just wasn't in the best interest of the vibrant adventurer to stick around. She couldn't bear to be the burden plaguing her in more ways than one. 

The ill-fated pair finally pull back and gaze at each other with melancholy features. "Goodbye, Freya Mikaelson." Freya nods wordlessly while observing the subject of her latest romantic failure. Hayden looks at her one last time before spinning around to walk right out of the farm shed but more significantly her life.  
________________________________________

Freya arrives just in time to witness Bridget releasing their fallen friend’s ashes to the wind. Most of the villagers stand before her on the piece of land with solemn expressions on their faces. As the urn empties, the Allentown witch allows herself to cry for the first time since the untimely death. Keelin immediately embraces her friend while whispering inaudible words in her ear. The Viking moves through the crowd until she finds her sister in a clearing with her daughter in hand. Without words she saddles up beside her with respect.

“Bridget decided on cremating him at the last moment. She believed that setting him free was for the best,” Rebekah informs. The siblings continue to watch the scene ahead of them sullenly. “Well. She was the one that knew him best. All I did was clean his body up from the concrete to spare her more pain. Greg was the first person that truly accepted me here. Even during my problems with Keelin he was kind,” Freya states with a sad smile.

The younger sister closes the distance between them and wraps an arm around her back. “Though I was unfortunate to spend but a few wonderful moments with him, I do have my last respects to pay. He was a wicked dancer and made the best damn steak on this side of the Atlantic,” she remarks lightheartedly. The elder sister welcomes the slight uplifting mood with a genuine grin. 

“It was the only thing that he could make without causing a controversy,” she notes.

“Regardless, he was a great man and shall always be remembered as such. He absolutely adored your little girl and would have had no problem laying down his life for her, Freya. Despite being a casualty of a wretched affliction that still remains so. And now you have his legacy to uphold.”

Freya silently nods in agreement. “I want to do something in his honor, when all of this is over. He more than deserves that.” Rebekah turns to look at the woman and gives her a small squeeze. “I’m sure that it will be lovely,” she responds.

“Mama,” the little hybrid calls.

The witch gazes down at her daughter and extends her arms as an offering. Mikaela rounds her aunt and gladly accepts the embrace. Once she is lifted onto her mother’s hip she rests her head on the strong shoulder.  
________________________________________

Freya walks into the family room but slows her pace when she spots Bridget there alone. The woman is aimlessly looking at a photograph while fiddling with her necklace. She tilts her own head at the spectacle. The part of her that feels guilty about the whole situation springs back to the forefront of her mind. What if she hadn’t accepted the ranch? What if she had operated differently when dealing with their foe? The kind man could be here right now and she wouldn’t have to watch her friend fall into a pit of despair. She knows all too way how lonely and self-destructive that can be. It isn’t something that she could ever wish for the just as kind woman to experience. Knowing her, she will try to keep up the façade of being able to handle it all alone. But in this moment the Viking vows to help carry the burden.

So, she closes the distance as soon as the younger woman finally sets the picture frame down. “You know a part of me wishes that I could’ve been right for him. Maybe then everything would've played out differently. I mean he was out of the loop because of me,” Bridget admits. Although the mourner isn’t facing her the older woman shakes her head in disbelief. “You have to stop blaming yourself. Everything was out of your hands, okay? You don’t have the power to change things from what they are or alter their course,” she asserts.

For a moment there’s nothing but silence until the caretaker turns to face her. “I know that what you’re telling me is true but it’s just so hard to feel like it is.” Freya gazes at her wearily before grasping her hand tightly. “I know what you mean,” she affirms. They allow the mutual understanding to settle between them for some time. 

“I haven’t really gotten to ask you how you’re doing with everything,” Bridget pipes up.

It’s no surprise that the caregiver is already willing to set aside her own grief for others. But the Mikaelson decides not to challenge it with the woman’s current need for a distraction. “Well, I miss my friend as well as everyone else,” she states. Bridget slightly tilts her head in observation. “My intuition tells me that there’s something else…” The statement hangs in the air as they maintain eye contact. Sure enough Freya gives in to her vulnerability and averts her eyes with a sigh.

“I…broke up with Hayden earlier. She's probably taking off on a new adventure as we speak.”

Bridget straightens up at the conflicted admission with slightly raised eyebrows. Though she wasn’t expecting the dissolution of a thriving relationship to be the culprit, it’s not exactly the most surprising thing she’s ever encountered. It was clear for anyone to see where the Mikaelson’s heart truly lied and she had concluded that neither of her friends would ever be able to give themselves over completely to anyone but each other. The woman before her doesn’t have to say it but she knows that it’s so.

“I thought that you guys were really building towards something,” the Allentown witch offers. The blonde looks up at her friend while biting her lip. “We were,” she responds before a pause. “But we just didn’t have all of the pieces. Speaking of which I have to…” As dark eyes examine her closely she feels an uneasy lightness creep up into her body. Her head is beginning to feel as weightless as a balloon and she now finds it hard to focus. A slight stumble alerts the younger woman who instantly catches her on reflex. The uncompromising concern is written all over her soft features.

“Freya, are you okay?”

“I’m just a little dizzy,” the older woman assures. Bridget shakes her head and immediately escorts her to a nearby bedroom on the first floor. She knows that she’s had virtually no sleep since the onset of their troubles and it was only a matter of time before it caught up to her. However, by the time she carefully eases her to the bed she soon takes note of her rapid weakness. The taller woman practically flops down on her back and rocks her head to the side. The caretaker feels the rise of anxiety when the blonde fails at keeping her eyes trained to her. Meanwhile those same green eyes gaze up at the suddenly blurry figure within their line of vision.

“Just hold on, okay? I’m going to go get Keelin,” Bridget notifies.

Freya feels a deep itch in her throat as she attempts to utter a reply. Her companion is already making a swift escape, but she clings onto the desperate plea for her to remain. The request finally comes out in a whisper that’s much too late and the deafening silence threatens to swallow her right into the abyss. Just as her awareness begins to abandon her without remorse, Bridget races into the space with Keelin in tow. 

The former slips onto the bed to cradle the Viking’s head as the latter moves to her side with scrutinizing eyes. What becomes more than apparent is the eldest woman’s run-down state complete with red-rimmed eyes and clammy skin. “Freya, can you hear me?” The declining witch follows the warm, familiar voice to find a muddied figure at her left. The curly-haired woman perched on the edge of the bed tilts her head with displeasure at the delirious response. The thought of a recent discovery infiltrates her mind right away and she lifts a fair, slender hand to her attentive eyes. An inflamed patch is present on the irritated skin there.

“What is it? What’s happening to her,” Bridget asks. Her eyes dart from the doctor to the hand in her care. After a moment she finally receives the slightest bit of attention from her preoccupied best friend. “I saw a bite mark on her hand two nights ago. She was bitten by the adze at some point but since he was taken care of we figured that she was alright. I mean…she was really alright. I made sure that she was fine. We…we did it together and I was with her all night. There were no symptoms she was exhibiting like Mikaela, so I don’t understand,” Keelin recounts.

The information is quickly processed by the caregiver who looks at her with vigilant eyes. “God. I was supposed to check on Hayden that night, but she said she’d be with Freya and I clearly wasn’t in the mood to be the most fragile thing in the room according to her. Maybe I could’ve done something. But apparently plans had changed either way,” she remarks.

Keelin pulls her hair back into a ponytail with a sigh. “Yeah well she suddenly decided that kissing me was more important I guess. But I didn't want to break up her relationship, so I stopped it before anything else could happen. We just went over her history with the bite and made something to ease it,” she recalls. 

The younger woman instantly raises her eyebrows in surprise but slowly pieces things together. Nonetheless she opts to begin her work before voicing her thoughts. “Too late. I’m easing her of the fever, but you should know where the sudden boldness came from. The adze screws around with inner desires. It did it to Greg and now, Freya. She even broke up with Hayden today.”

The wolf slightly parts her lips at the revelation. Of course there were still unspoken feelings between them. Neither of them could completely feign obliviousness to it. But they had a mutual understanding that they would have to move on from the romantic aspect of it, or so she thought. The night that Freya unabashedly stole a kiss had turned everything upside down within her. It had been so long since she’d been in the presence of that side of her. The raw emotion in her unguarded confession was enough to tear right through her own façade. 

She could admit that ever since their arrangement began she had been the one setting the pace, tone, just about anything really. The witch had easily fallen into the routine of sharing a deep physical intimacy without the declarations and confrontation. When things were uncomplicated by their tumultuous feelings they were simply easy, exactly what she needed after everything they had gone through. But to say that her heart hadn’t instantly swelled up at her soulmate’s transparency like a rose finally receiving rain would be the greatest lie on the face of the earth. To now know that the witch had severed her own chance at future happiness with someone else just on the slight chance of their reunion is nerve-racking. She hadn’t been prepared for any of it and certainly not the state of things now. 

“Freya isn’t signatured.”

Keelin comes tumbling out of her deep thoughts at the serious remark of her friend. Her eyes instantly find the perplexed features of the witch staring right at her. “What,” she questions. “When I eased Mikaela of her discomfort I could feel her poisoned blood signatured by the adze, but Freya's doesn't have that. We know that Mikaela was being drained nightly as a source of life, and that Freya has a bite yet no symptoms up until now. That must mean that when the adze was destroyed that connection with Mikaela was severed. Meanwhile Freya wasn't being drained and now she’s experiencing the after effects,” Bridget deduces.

“She needs an entirely different cure,” the doctor concludes.

The two women hold a gaze of burning determination. “I kept the remains of the adze as a specimen so maybe that could help. It’s looking like our best bet at the moment,” the witch announces. The werewolf nods accordingly until another presence appears. “What’s happened to Freya,” Rebekah inquires. She strides into the space with furrowed brows as she looks from her sibling’s sleeping form to the pair hovering over her. “She was bitten by the adze but all this time none of us knew it, including her. Destroying the adze had no effect in her case,” the short-haired woman informs.

“We need an old-fashioned cure, Rebekah. If you could occupy Mikaela while we figure it out, then that would help. She doesn't need to see Freya like this,” the wolf states. The vampire gravely peers over at the unmoving blonde on the bed before raising her chin. “Of course, I’ll save my niece the heartache. Just as you will make sure that my sister overcomes this affliction,” she responds.

Without another word, the original leaves and the youngest woman carefully rises to her feet. “Okay, she’s stable so I’m going to the cellar to work on the cure. Do you need anything right now,” the caretaker asks thoughtfully. “Just some water and cool towels,” Keelin replies with a weary smile. Bridget nods with understanding and promptly obliges the request.  
________________________________________

Sometime later, there’s a firm knock on the door and Keelin whips her head toward it. For hours she’s been perched right at her soulmate’s side, unfaltering. The faintest crease of the witch’s forehead, crinkle of her nose, release of her breath, and twitch of her fingers have all been beacons of hope for her. With the little reminders of the woman’s strength, the wolf has pushed her own to the forefront as time passes with each tick of the taunting clock.

“Come in,” she calls. The bedroom door opens and AJ walks in before stopping in his tracks at the scene. “Oh, I’m sorry. I wanted to talk and give a proper goodbye, but I can go away,” he apologizes. The woman shakes her head in protest as she rises to her feet and makes the short distance over to him. “No. It’s fine, she’s just sleeping. I’m currently trying to match her calm, so I could use a bit of nice conversation,” Keelin quips with her arms folded. “Everything is okay though, right?”

The man gifts a small smile before nodding in affirmation. “Yeah. I just want you to have this.” While looking down he pulls out Irvin's dagger and presents it to her. In response, she instantly shakes her head to refuse the familial offering. “I can’t take that. You should keep it since you obviously have better use for it,” the werewolf objects. A knowing grin materializes on her ally’s lips. 

“Look, I’m not trying to turn you into a big bad vampire hunter by returning it. This dagger is a huge part of your family’s legacy, Keelin. You’re the rightful owner.”

“I honor my father and grandfather every day, but that part of their legacy is not one that I want to push onto my daughter. All of the violence was what I hated the most and couldn’t get far enough away from. I don’t want that for her. I want for her to only know peace and love,” Keelin proclaims.

“And it was the end goal of peace and the power of their love that created the dagger in the first place. I know how protective your father was of his family. He loved you and your siblings more than anything. He wanted a world without the bloodshed that destroyed him as a child. Say what you will about his methods but at the core of that uncompromising man was love,” AJ counters.

The woman stares at him unable to argue against his point. It was true that Irvin had created it to protect his wife and family. And her own father had fashioned it out of fear of losing his family just the same. It was obvious that the root of the pressures and standards placed upon her so young were born out of the need to protect his heart. The matter of her father’s love was never questioned. However, it could do more pushing her away rather than pulling her close. But now the images of her grandmother, her mother, and siblings are confronting her with such fierceness. Anything that she could keep of them she would. And perhaps she could still do so while avoiding the missteps of her own parents. She would do right by her little girl and provide the knowledge while letting her choose her own path.

Keelin quietly examines the man in front of her before finally accepting the dagger from his extended hand. Her choice is met with a proud smile as she inspects the weapon cautiously. AJ finds his eyes wandering over to the figure lightly stirring in the bed several feet away. “Is she going to be okay,” he genuinely asks. Brown eyes flit up to him immediately with tenacity. 

“There's no other option but for her to make it. There’s not a single bone in her body that will allow her to give up and even if there was, I wouldn’t let her.”

The vampire hunter nods in short while straightening up. “Well, you should get back to reminding her of just that then. As for us well, it looks like we’re forever bound by tragedy. If you ever really need me, I’ll be there. But if we never cross paths again then I wish you all the best, Keelin Murphy. And for your special little girl to always be taken care of.” Keelin nods with a gracious expression.

“Thank you, AJ. For everything just, thank you.”

AJ smiles before spinning around on his heels to quietly exit the room. The werewolf releases a soft breath and turns around to land her eyes on the newly waking woman there. A second isn’t wasted as she moves over to sit right down on the edge of the bed beside her. After placing the dagger on the bedside table, her hand begins to pet blonde hair on its own accord as she gazes down at the sweat soaked witch with a smile. 

“Hey,” the doctor greets soothingly.

“What’s happening to me,” Freya questions. Her green eyes scan their surroundings until she reconciles where she is. “You scared us by passing out, Freya. You’re very sick because of your bite but we're working on a way to fix you, okay?” The blonde shakes her head wearily. “What about Mikaela,” she quickly asks. Keelin tilts her head at the concerned features of the woman.

“She’s perfectly fine and currently enjoying quality time with her Auntie Bex,” she assures. Without warning the stubborn Viking tries to rise to a sitting position but winces in pain. The vexed doctor instantly helps her back down carefully. “Freya,” she scolds. “We need to worry about lifting the burden curse. Time has already been wasted and I was supposed to be working on it right after the funeral,” the Mikaelson interrupts frantically. Her ex shakes her head in opposition to the plan. “You’re weakening the longer you go without a cure. Your wellbeing is our main concern right now,” she declares.

“Mikaela comes first, it’s always her no matter what. She’s everything and I won’t fail her.”

“Could you to stop being so stubborn for once in your life, Freya? We have time to lift the curse, but we don’t have much time to save your life.”

The wolf stares at the adamant witch who briefly cringes in pain. The obvious attempts to champion through it fail miserably. “I’m not letting you go so you need to stay strong and fight this,” Keelin asserts. Her warm brown eyes echo the order fiercely and Freya tries her hand at a smirk to ease the slight tension. “No problem. I have encountered worse you know,” she quips. 

The younger woman shakes her head and grabs the cold compress to begin relieving the blonde of her fever. “How do we always manage to find ourselves here, tending to one another?” Freya sucks a breath in while trying to relax against the mattress. “I guess it’s just simply meant to be. Supernatural assassination attempts, and mystical afflictions be damned,” the elder retorts. 

Her current caregiver briefly looks at her with an eyebrow quirked. “Well, I don't know about you, but I could live the rest of my life without having to save yours from impending doom. And vice versa for that matter.” Something inside of her patient stirs as she zones in on her unflinchingly. With a short swallow and an ever-present shake of her head she allows her heart to take the lead. What else is there to lose with the current state of things? 

“We’re forever tied together. If that means saving you from every evil for the rest of my days, then that would just be my life as we know it,” Freya declares.

The slight shift in the air comes as a tidal wave for both women. While one of them had already anticipated it, the other finds herself fumbling down a level deeper in her disorderly feelings. She refuses to establish eye contact for fear of the hurricane that might besiege her. Still she can’t help the prodding at her chest or the question on the tip of her tongue.

“Is that why you suddenly broke up with Hayden,” Keelin finally inquires.

She retracts her outstretched arm from it’s place holding the compress and lowers her vision to the floor. The older woman focuses on her for what seems like too torturously long before answering. “Not having my desires forced to the surface wouldn’t have changed anything. I couldn’t go on setting my feelings for you aside, Keelin. Especially not with all that’s happened so fast. Life is far too short to pretend that we don’t belong together in the way that we intended. What we have is so much deeper, and nothing has ever made that fade away.”

The pure honesty strikes Keelin hard enough to lift her head to its owner. Freya gazes right back at her with the most hopeful eyes she’s ever seen.  
________________________________________

Rebekah sits on the edge of the bed while tucking the covers around either side of her pouting niece. “I’m not tired,” Mikaela whines. The vampire is amused by her unfailing independence but tries at a firm look. “All little darlings need their afternoon rest okay? How would you ever be able to keep your eyes open long enough to enjoy the ice cream awaiting you at the park,” she questions rhetorically. Hazel eyes instantly light up with glee. “Ice cream,” the child asks animatedly. Her aunt smiles with success. “Yes. You will have all the ice cream that your little heart desires so long as you take your nap for now,” she affirms.

Mikaela gives in expectantly with a nod. “Okay…nap time. Where’s Mr. Bear,” she asks. Rebekah is delighted by her cute little face and looks around for the beloved stuffed animal. When she realizes that it’s nowhere in the vicinity she rises to her feet. “I suppose that he could be in any number of the places we’ve explored. But don’t you fret little one. Auntie Bex has got you covered. Just wait here darling and I’ll be back in a flash,” she remarks. 

The little hybrid nods accordingly and watches as the woman leaves the room. A low whisper filters into her ears and climbs its way up into the forefront of her mind. Her eyes widen slightly as she becomes entranced by her new guide. The ghostly voice wills her to slip out of bed and she steps out of the room to make her way downstairs. A door opens allowing her to exit the main house and she easily finds herself at the entrance of the cellar. She descends into the dark tunnel until she comes to the opening where her eyes instantly lock onto her target. A short distance away Bridget is completely fixated on the remains in front of her.

Maya raises a pointer finger to her lips prompting the mindless servant to disappear instantaneously. The now cloaked child magically unlocks the cell and frees the awaiting prisoner. The young witch steps forward and extends a hand toward the unsuspecting pureblood rendering her unconscious. Mikaela materializes into view and accepts the hand offered to her before being led out of the cellar. Upon stepping out into the sunlight the pair are met with a staunch Rebekah standing in their path. 

“Unhand her before I rip your unworthy heart right out of your chest.”

“I’m going to have to decline. Mikaela rightfully belongs to my bloodline,” the brunette certifies.

The original speedily grabs her enemy by the neck and pushes her back into the side of the house. “An ounce of dignity doesn't even belong to you let alone a Mikaelson, darling. And as for your cow of an ancestor. That spiteful bitch can continue to rot in hell while you fail your entire bloodline,” she attests confidently. A crooked grin challenges her words instantly. “Mikaela doesn't speak to strangers, you know.”

Blue eyes question the witch in confusion before redirecting to the child left behind. Rebekah looks at the little girl watching her with a blank expression. “Mikaela,” she addresses. Mikaela only stands there ominously while raising a hand toward her. “Little darling?” Hazel eyes shift into a faded white as the hybrid unleashes a burst of magic. Swiftly, the blonde moves in time causing the blast to throw her foe back through the brick home. Mikaela is relinquished from her hypnotic state is quickly scooped up by Rebekah.

Meanwhile Keelin is startled by the loud crash that interrupts her observation of a slumbering Freya. She whips her head in the direction of the sound and immediately leaves the bedroom to investigate. On arrival she finds Maya covered in debris before looking to the couple outside through the gaping hole. Her ears pick up the slightest movement and she sidesteps the attempt to attack her before grabbing the assailant from behind in a chokehold. 

“Take her away,” the wolf commands. The older woman obliges by zooming away with her niece in her arms but is halted by an invisible barrier. “Dammit! The wretched little thing has us trapped with magic,” Rebekah yells out in frustration. An unanticipated force sends Keelin back into a wall as Maya marches toward her prize. Suddenly a dagger flies into her chest and she gasps with wide eyes.

Bridget approaches with an outstretched hand aimed at the malevolent witch. "Where's your manners Maya? You never leave without thanking your host for their hospitality,” she quips. The captive heaves wildly while glaring at her. “What are you doing to me,” she viciously asks. “I’m neutralizing your power or more so containing the crazy inside of you. I think you’ve just about lost the benefit of the doubt, babe.”

When the pureblood finally reaches her, she presses two fingers to her forehead. The raven-haired woman subsequently drops to the ground in a heap. Keelin strides over to her daughter just before a severe weakness brings her to her knees. “Mommy,” Mikaela calls as she runs to the woman. “It’s Freya,” Bridget states out loud. Rebekah gazes at her with silent realization. 

The werewolf wills herself to stand with the powerful support of her child and together they hurry back to the designated bedroom. The sight of the feverish blonde greets them when they enter the space. “Mama,” the child cries. The brunette doesn’t know if it’s just her desperate hope manifesting, but she swears that she can hear the Viking’s heart beat stronger at the sound. 

She, herself comes to stand at the woman’s bedside and places a hand on her scorching forehead. Hazel eyes watch the action intently until green eyes trail to meet them. “Hi pretty girl,” Freya acknowledges. Her perceptive daughter sees right through the feeble attempt to comfort her with a weak smile. “Get up, Mama. Be strong like Beast,” she commands fiercely. 

Freya silently stares at the precocious child standing tall in her spot. Rebekah enters and Keelin briefly glances at her while trying to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” the eldest Mikaelson states remorsefully. Brown eyes bore into green ones with intensity. The wolf shakes her head wildly at the impending last words. “No. Don’t do that okay? We’re going to cure you. Once we figure it out you’ll be as good as new. I promise,” she affirms with passion. 

“But if I don’t make it in time then there’s some…something important that I need to ask,” the ailing woman replies. The doctor shakes her head in protest unwilling to give in to the dire implications. Losing the fight would never be an option even with her heart breaking as each moment passes by. “Uh uh, ask away when you're better. You need to focus your energy on holding tight, Freya.”

The sad smile directed at her causes a bitter uneasiness to settle into the pit of her stomach. “I just thought that there wasn’t a better time to ask about the prospect of finally marrying you. Surely, the break ups, first love, and bite of an ancient soul vacuum isn’t the resolution here,” the witch jests. Keelin allows an incredulous chuckle to escape her until she feels the grave illness consuming her soulmate. Her tears finally shed as she takes in the look of unwavering devotion reserved for only her. The pain of having to live without the older woman is suddenly tangible as the light slipping from green eyes becomes more than apparent. Every cell within her own body threatens to disintegrate, leaving her a void never to be whole again.

“I should hate you for waiting to be honest on your practical deathbed. But that future for us can only work if you fight and survive for our family. You can’t leave me like this, Freya. Never.”

Keelin breaks down into sobs while Freya blinks at her with exhaustion. She becomes weightless and nearly collapses into the Mikaelson’s shoulder without shame. Within their daughter is a deep will and instinct to save her mother, to preserve her family at all costs. Though she isn’t aware of the power behind her pure desires, she pads over to touch the slender hand perched at the witch’s side. The simple act of comfort gradually culminates in a vibrant glow. The raw energy coursing through Mikaela’s body surges right into Freya’s as a potent exchange before the latter peacefully closes her eyes.


	10. REQUIEM FOR BLUE DREAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keelin refuses to leave Freya's side as she remains in her coma; Freya experiences the darkness within her subconscious; Bridget tries to keep everything together while falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas people. As a gift from me to you I present the last two chapters of this story today. I am still taking flashbacks/memories for A Life Selected so keep them coming if you really wanna see a specific moment from the past.
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Jamie Isaac - Softly Draining Seas: Keelin talks to Freya while she's still in her comatose state.
> 
> 2) Natalie Taylor - Come To This: Bridget and Deek argue before sleeping together.
> 
> 3) Ruelle - Rival: Freya is trapped inside of her mind.
> 
> 4) Daughter - Medicine: Keelin and Bridget talk; Mikaela comforts Bridget.
> 
> 5) Digital Daggers - Heaven or Hell: Bridget performs the ritual on Maya.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

A narrow stream of light sifts through the slight opening of the brown curtain. Keelin’s body acts as a barrier by stopping the ray of sunshine from reaching the motionless body right next to her on the bed. Her careful fingers stroke at blonde strands as she maintains an encouraging voice. “Freya, I know that you can hear me. You have to know how much I need you here, how much your family needs you to wake up. We’re all counting on you,” the werewolf affirms.

To her dismay she receives silence in response, and feels her heart drop further without the assurance of spirited green eyes. Those bright pools of emerald have been hidden behind cruel eyelids for what seems like a century. But she would wait a millennium if it meant that she could be greeted by them again. Rebekah enters the room and looks on sadly at the scene before presenting a crayon drawing.

“Mikaela has crafted yet another piece that would make Michelangelo envious.”

Keelin gazes up at the woman with a bittersweet smile. “You can sit it on the table with the rest of them. Anything that comes from her has the power to comfort Freya,” she attests. The picture of a grassy green knoll and bright yellow sun is promptly placed onto the small bedside table. “She says that it’s a special place that Freya would bring her to. And her hair is just like the sun,” Rebekah recalls. The brunette shuts her eyes tightly for a moment before returning to her guard on the comatose woman. “For days now, you’ve been locking yourself away in this room with only gloominess to keep you company. It’s not healthy, Keelin.” 

“I can’t leave her no matter what. She never gave up on me and I won’t do that to her now,” the younger woman asserts. She shakes her head fiercely while the older woman sighs. “Love, having a proper shower and some shut eye is not the same as abandoning her. You won’t fail her and she’s not going anywhere,” the blonde assures. Stressfully, the wolf obscures her face with a hand.

“The possibility of her never waking up scares me to death okay? Mikaela would be without her best friend in the entire world and a part of me, my literal other half would be lost forever. I can’t raise our daughter without her being here to watch her grow up. As many times as we’ve come close to losing each other, it has given me an idea of what it would mean in the end. It will kill me every single day to look at Mikaela and see the parts of Freya left behind.”

Rebekah lowers herself onto the edge of the bed with sympathetic eyes. “That won’t come to fruition because we will not lose her. She’s going to wake up in all her stubborn glory, and whip up her spells while brooding in her designated corner because she is a Mikaelson. We’re survivors, Keelin. It’s in our very blood and Freya has an unimaginable source of power to aid her. She has the strength of her beautiful and bright little girl who is fighting for her. You can never truly lose with such a bond.” 

A pale hand reaches out to grab the brown one hiding the doctor’s eyes. The chestnut orbs peer over at the unwavering woman across from them. “My sister had the unfortunate experience of being deprived of a mother to nurture her through life. If there’s one thing that I’m sure of, it’s her will to not repeat history with Mikaela. Freya will find her way back. No matter how long it may take she will overcome this. You have my word, Keelin. Without a doubt I know this to be true,” she declares. Keelin stares at her while holding back incessant tears. The vampire leans down to the dormant witch between them. “Any time you shall decide that you’re ready big sis, we will be right here awaiting your return. You know that us girls have got to stick together.”

She softly kisses her sibling’s forehead and pulls back to address the wreck of a woman gazing at her. “Go on. Take care of yourself and be with your daughter. I promise to stay here with her the whole time. And of course you have your convenient soul bond to alarm you should anything happen,” the original states. The brunette bites her lip with hesitation until finally nodding in acceptance.

“I’ll take a quick shower and check on Mikaela,” she confirms. Rebekah offers a satisfied smile and nods accordingly. Keelin leaves a gentle kiss on the side of Freya’s head before swiftly rising from the bed with purpose.  
________________________________________

_Freya stirs and awakens to a bright beam of sunlight filtering in from a narrow opening of the patio door. The faint wind is lightly blowing the white curtains as she sits up in bed to peer around. Every single item within the room is a radiant ivory color including her own clothes, a simple white button down with matching loose pants. Finally she slips out of bed and exits the space where a hallway leads her right to the kitchen. There she finds the familiar shape of her greatest love adorned in all white at the sink._

_“Keelin,” she addresses. The soft tone of her voice seems to reverberate through the walls artificially. Nonetheless, the younger woman turns around with a look of surprise. “You shouldn’t be up. It’s bad luck to see each other,” she remarks. The blonde furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “Where is everyone,” she asks. “They’re getting ready for our wedding remember,” Keelin retorts._

_A delighted smirk is suddenly gifted in response. “We’re really getting married then,” the witch echoes gleefully. Her impending wife smiles brightly and confirms the truth with a nod. She strolls over to the taller woman to diminish the space between them. “I’m ready to be yours forever.” The couple stare at each other intensely before gradually meeting as one in a long-awaited kiss._

_They melt into the impassioned embrace until the werewolf jerks away abruptly. Green eyes flit open to the sight of bleeding orifices and clammy skin. The ghostly appearance nearly causes Freya to jump right out of her skin. “Freya,” Keelin calls feebly. As she collapses, the Mikaelson captures her with strong arms and gently brings her down to the floor._

_“Keelin. Keelin,” Freya yells frantically._

_The smaller woman is unresponsive, sending her straight into an internal frenzy. A cool liquid begins streaming from her own eyes and she hastily reaches up to touch it. On her fingertips is blood but before she can react, the stark white surroundings are engulfed into pitch blackness as consciousness escapes her._  
________________________________________

Mikaela scribbles a peculiar black blob while sitting at her play table. The sound of voices penetrates the walls of the room causing her to abandon the activity in favor of appeasing her curiosity. She walks over to the window to identify her caretaker outside with an unknown character. The exhausted woman is grabbing her head as she presumably listens to the words of the curly-haired man.

“Mikaela,” a familiar voice calls.

The child’s spectating comes to a close as she whips around to find her mother standing in the doorway with a tired smile. Mikaela wastes no time scurrying over to the woman whose presence has been scarce as of lately. Keelin scoops her up with steady arms and pecks her little face a few times in quick succession. The saccharine scent of her daughter is one that would never fail to comfort her, especially in these dark times. When the assault of love ends, the woman pulls back to examine her little girl carefully.

“I’m really sorry that I’ve been away so much. It’s not very good of me to do,” she apologizes sullenly. The hybrid tilts her head with wide eyes as she observes her mother. “You stay with, Mama.” The wolf widens her own eyes as the tears threaten to reemerge. She would never be able to get over the great perceptiveness of the toddler, but she promptly nods anyway.

“Yeah, I’ve been with Mama. She’s staying strong all because of you, Roo Roo.”

“I want Mama to be big and strong like Beast,” Mikaela remarks enthusiastically.

Keelin smirks at the child’s display of her muscles while raising her little chin in the air. “Well, she will stand even taller than Beast. She’ll be stronger if we just keep believing in her okay? No matter what, we can never give up on her,” she affirms. Her words receive a small nod in return. “I believe, Mommy,” the hybrid states with a tilt of her head. The woman mirrors the mannerism perfectly.

“Me too, baby.”

She kisses her daughter and offers the support of her strong shoulder. The little girl accepts the embrace and rests her head there as they tenderly rock from side to side.  
________________________________________

“Honestly I don’t know why you’re here. You didn’t even care enough to show up for his funeral.”

Bridget raises her chin to the man before her, unwavering. “I couldn’t sit through that. I didn’t ask to take on his leadership,” Deek states defensively. An incredulous scoff materializes in the air between them. “Like usual you’re making everything about you, but newsflash. You have a dead brother that's not coming back whether or not you own up to the responsibility that comes with it,” the witch remarks. Her ex suddenly backs her into a corner of the house with fierce eyes. 

“Screw the whole wolf line of succession! And you can’t tell me about my own damn brother! I loved him more than anything, almost anything.” Bridget shakes her head in anticipation, but it fails to deter the ranting. "I know that I haven't been the best brother in a while okay? Maybe it was all my fault for standing in between him and the woman he loved. But I couldn't help the fact that the one he loved is also the love of my life."

"No. You can't come here disrespecting him before his spirit even settles. You're a selfish opportunist that doesn't give a damn about anything as long as you get what you want," the woman spiels. "If that were true I'd be jumping at the chance to take the estate back, right from under your friend," the man attests fiercely.

"Wow that's real honorable of you. Refraining from stealing from a person, a mother literally fighting for her life in a coma must really take a lot of willpower," she throws back sarcastically. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. Everyone else here has been affected by this loss. I have, Keelin, Freya, even Rebekah. Hell, we haven't even gotten to explaining the full extent of it to Mikaela, yet she still feels so much more than you. You're a goddamn bastard and I wish that I could've met Greg long before your egocentric ass. Maybe then I would've actually had a chance of not being so screwed up like you." 

Deek clenches his jaw angrily before being pushed back by an invisible force. With a path cleared, the witch strides back into the house with the current bane of her existence trailing closely behind. "Go away, Deek. You already know what a pissed off pureblood looks like." The opposing pair begin climbing the stairs with record speed. "Oh, it's nothing that a legacy wolf can't handle," the nuisance retorts. The pureblood reaches her temporary bedroom of residence and spins around on her heels to face the persistent man. "There's the door," she directs with a pointer finger. "You can go back from which you came." 

The wolf shakes his head with a pleading look. "B, I'm sorry. Look I'm here because I care. You know that I'm not too good at showing it, and I know how you deal with loss. We need each other right now. _We_ were the ones that really knew him," he reasons. "No. What I need is you gone, Freya awake, our witch problem solved, and for everyone to be okay. I don't need what you think you can give me alright. Comfort? Understanding? Whatever it is I want it far away from here," Bridget affirms. "Bridget," her ex begs. "Don't!" 

All sound ceases to exist save for the uneven breaths coming from the woman. The pair stare at each other as the outpour of their emotions seep into every crack within the room. In a slow move, Deek wordlessly shortens the distance between them while towering over Bridget. A small sob escapes the latter as she shakes her head. "Don't," she breathes out weakly. The werewolf ignores the request and pulls her into him before being denied such closeness with force. He steadies himself from the sudden push but is instantly shoved again causing his back to shut the door completely. 

"Bridget." 

The name is spoken with a half pleading, half warning tone, but does nothing to dissuade the caretaker sizing up the target of her malice. "Bridget," he speaks again. An open palm collides with his cheek just as soon as the name is freed from his lips. When he redirects his eyes back to the suddenly cold woman she attempts another assault that is countered by a swift, firm grip on her forearm. 

The witch yanks away but is no match for the superhuman strength restraining her. She focuses her telekinesis to free herself and backs away further into the space. The wolf steps forward to wipe a fallen tear from her cheek and she gazes up at him with parted lips. They surge into a rough kiss before Deek pulls back to tug Bridget's thermal shirt up over her head. He picks her up and brings her to rest on the bed before quickly discarding his own shirt as he straddles her. The woman dodges the eager lips craving her own and assumes the dominant position by pushing down on her ex-boyfriend's chest. 

"That's not what this is," she states simply. The curly-haired man peers up at her serious expression for a moment. Then he sits up slightly to begin placing open mouthed kisses on her neck as she closes her eyes at the warm touch.  
________________________________________

Rebekah sits cross legged on the bed as she sifts through the various drawings provided by her niece. "This one's quite impressive, the lone apple tree especially. Perhaps our little darling will make for quite the prodigy," she examines out loud. Freya lies there quietly with the same peaceful expression. The next picture that her sister comes to rest at has a completely dark blue background with what she makes out as a single blonde character. The vampire tilts her head while gazing at the black scribbles surrounding the person.

_Freya opens her eyes to find herself in a damp and cold void of darkness. Instantly, she whips around and finds nothing at every turn. Airy whispers filter into her ears until they're silenced by a shrill scream. Instinctively, she lurches forward but is held back by a weight. "Keelin," she calls out. As she struggles to follow the sound at will, her eyes peer down to discover chains clutching her wrists. She shakes her head furiously in disbelief. "No." Fighting her way out proves to be futile but the distant wailing of a baby causes her to continue the ruthless assault on her heavy restraints. The cries intensify and despite the fierce urge to be freed her body finally gives out as she drops to the hard ground. The witch shields her sensitive ears from the harsh bawling until all sound abruptly ceases. After a moment her arms help to ease herself down into a sitting position._

_"Do you remember how life was before you had a family of your own?"_

_The strangely familiar yet foreign voice echoes loudly within her head. "Miserable," Freya replies wearily. "Liberating. At the very least you had the choice of liberation. Before Keelin and the miracle hybrid you could've decided to relinquish yourself from the burden of putting everyone else first. I know about the times your mind would stray to thoughts of being better off without family, better off without yourself."_

_The Mikaelson shakes her head in protest. "No. That's not true," she argues. "Oh, but it is because I am the uncompromised part of you. Therefore, I know about the things you tuck so deep within yourself. When Keelin told you that she was carrying your child you thought that nothing could be worse in that moment. That's not quite the joyous reaction to starting a family with the love of your life is it?"_

_"I was scared. That was understandable considering the fate of my first unborn child."_

_"But for hours, days, weeks you held onto that feeling of wishing it wasn't so. You wanted to be free of the curse of being someone's mother. Perhaps your first instinct was telling you that your own child would be better off without you," the voice surmises. The Viking clenches her jaw in response. "I would never abandon my own blood, my daughter. You don't know anything about it," she angrily disproves. "Then what are you doing now? Taking a short breather? You're here while everything you love is so close yet so far away." Freya shakes the torturous thought away. "I will escape this nightmare. One way or another I will make it back to my family," she proclaims._

_"First you have to want to leave this place. We can keep going around in circles or you can finally end this suffering. This is your chance for a quick and painless escape to freedom. From all of the fighting and placing the people you love in danger. They can also be freed from the curse of your entire being. You can fade into nothingness and never look back nor know anything of hardship. All you have to do is let go."_

_"I don't want it. I just want my family. They are my freedom and we will always be together," Freya declares._

_"Then wake up, Freya. Wake up!"_

Rebekah finishes describing the last crayon drawing and stacks them on the bedside table. Then she peers down at the unmoving form right next to her.  
________________________________________

Bridget tugs the bottom of her shirt down to meet the belt around her waist while Deek fiddles with his own shirt. They're quietly sitting on opposite sides of the bed with backs facing each other defensively. Finally, the latter gives in with a telling sigh. "Bridget," the werewolf starts. "Stop. It was just pity/grief sex that won't ever happen again. I have more important things to worry about so don't try to make this a thing." 

Once again, the room is enveloped in silence. It's relentless and suffocating but nothing compared to all meaningless talk that now taints her life. Talking about what she was feeling never seemed to do much in the end and now more than ever it just leaves her with a deep emptiness. 

"It was really deep with him wasn't it," Deek surmises. 

The half question is met with the expected stillness, but he continues speaking anyway. "I knew it when you wouldn't let me kiss you." Bridget tilts her head with a sigh. "He was the last person to kiss me there and I don't want to taint that right now. We both cared about him but didn't deserve him either way." 

She rises to her feet and hastily exits the smothering bedroom. It isn't long before she nearly crashes into another body out in the hallway. "Dammit," the witch curses. Her eyes reopen to find warm concerned ones staring right into them. Keelin tilts her head at the frustrated woman and goes to speak before the figure hurrying behind interrupts. Deek halts in his tracks as the tension fills the air and the older woman redirects her gaze back to her visibly regretful friend.  
________________________________________

The two best friends stand on opposite sides of the doorway out in the hall. The elder is observing as the younger peers down at an imaginary point near her feet. "I understand that you're just trying to cope," Keelin starts. Her friend instantly opts to exit the conversation by shaking her head. "Can you please just refrain from psychoanalyzing me right now? I got enough of the emotional dissection from my pathetic lay not too long ago," Bridget remarks irritatedly. 

"Hey, I get that you're in pain. Everything could not be worse right now, but you don't have to keep pushing. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere because I love you way too much to see you suffer like this." 

The pureblood finally looks up at her with an unreadable expression. "No offense Keelin, but I don't think you're in the best state to be _here_ for me. You haven't left Freya's side in days, rightfully so but still. You couldn't possibly handle what's going on inside of me and I refuse to burden you with more. I can handle myself and truth is it's just better that way. As bad as this may sound I can't take your hovering or pity or assurance that everything will be okay, because you still have the closest person to you and you know in your heart that she's not going to die," she proclaims. 

Her words are met with a look of pure disbelief. "So, if you don't have the closest person to you then what does that make me? I thought that we made an oath to always stick together. Are you telling me that it doesn't apply to now," the wolf questions. Bridget shakes her head with a sigh. "You should go have your shower now. I want to take care of the Maya situation tonight while I have enough moon power." 

Keelin tilts her head with a soft gaze. "Bridget," she pleads. "Please," the younger woman intercepts quickly. The werewolf goes to speak again but stops herself short with a nod. After aiming another helpless look at her guarded friend, she swiftly leaves. The witch sighs with eyes closed before stepping past the threshold. Mikaela is mindlessly playing with her tiny figurines and the woman finds her own trying smile becoming more genuine at the sight. 

"Hi baby girl," she greets sweetly. 

The child promptly looks up at her from below. "Can I play with you for a little bit?" The caretaker receives a small nod in response and lowers down into a meditative position. She begins watching closely as her goddaughter pushes a plastic car around her toy city. Something about the little girl's quiet demeanor rubs her wrong until a bright idea pops into her mind. "Hey, do you wanna have a little bit of fun like we usually do," the witch pipes up. Hazel eyes peer up at her as she wiggles her fingers in their gesture for magic. What comes next from the protege leaves her dissatisfied with furrowed eyebrows. 

Instead of the usual cheers of excitement she receives a halfhearted shrug of shoulders as the hybrid resumes her silent activity. On instinct the woman observes the reserved behavior for a moment. "Hey, sweetie you can tell me if there's something wrong. I know that a lot is going on and it's all scary for you right now," she assures calmly. Within seconds she successfully gains the attention of her student. 

"I made Mama strong," Mikaela states simply. 

Dark eyes hold her gaze as they try to decipher the meaning of her words. Of course, she had concluded upon inspection of Freya that the little witch had unknowingly allowed her to slowly heal in a deep slumber. But now with her own slightly detached presence it's becoming apparent that she had also exhausted her own power in the process. There were no signs of significant damage thus far but maybe it has all affected her in a more emotional way rather than physical. 

Without realizing it, the older witch releases a single tear and Mikaela immediately stands up to gather her into a warm embrace. Bridget instantly wraps her own arms around the child in acceptance. However, she finds their hug cut short before she can properly soak it in when her favorite little person pulls back to examine her. Pint-sized hands grab both of her cheeks while bright eyes scrutinize her worn features. "Don't cry, B.B." The caregiver tilts her head at the extraordinary empath before liberating a heavy puff of air from her lungs.  
________________________________________

"Shouldn't you be cutting back on the witchy moonshine," Rebekah quips. 

Bridget downs the rest of her concoction before turning around to face the new arrival. The vampire approaches her, and she instantly reaches out to grab the procured items until they are snatched away. She tilts her head at the older woman with an unamused expression. "When I left you were quickly approaching obnoxious college girl status and now I've come back to find you on the deep end." 

The witch rolls her eyes at the decided exaggeration. "Okay first off, it's nonalcoholic as I doubt I could complete a dire ritual on my best night of drinking. I haven't slept in days and I need this to go as planned so this tonic will help keep me awake. Now secondly, I also need that Allspice and the Anise if you don't mind," she remarks. The blonde tilts her own head before finally handing the goods over. The younger woman smiles sarcastically and walks to the sink to light the incense. "And what does all of this do exactly? I'm hoping that it's not all for quaint decoration."

"This, is to ward off malicious intent while I extract the rest of Maya's visions. There's a lot of crazy in her but it's nothing compared to the darkness. As for the Allspice, it's for me. I need to be focused without my bitch of a mood," the pureblood explains. "Well, I think that you've been quite lovely actually," the original jests. Bridget spins around to face her with a small smirk. 

"Sorry I can't be a grand ray of sunshine when the world is constantly crashing down. But one thing you can count on is me doing what needs to be done." 

Rebekah watches as the highly alert woman ingests the dried fruit while lowering onto her knees beside the bathtub. "So, by the end of your spell my niece will no longer be the long-awaited prize for this witch," she inquires. Her head gestures toward the unconscious body floating in the water calmly. "It's not so much as me doing a spell as it is undoing a spell done centuries ago. When I looked into her mind I found the vision of Veda's spell using Freya's blood. As with any spell, especially a powerful one, there's always a loophole set in place. Through one of the recent memories I figured out that Mikaela's blood is a weakness to Maya, unlike how Freya's blood was a strength for Veda. I'm hoping that by countering each vital part of the original spell with the inverse, I can unravel the whole thing completely. Right now, I'm cleansing her in an agrimony and salt bath. Her mind was altered into a sickness which counts as a magical ailment," the witch replies.

"So, these vital parts of the godforsaken spell placed on my sister. What else is there," the older woman asks. At the question she finds dark eyes finally settling on her own as her ally peers over at her. "Death. Veda used the offering of her own death by Dahlia for power," she answers. Blue eyes widen slightly at the revelation. "You're not planning on bloody dying on the off chance that this succeeds. And surely you don't expect me to allow you to do so in Freya's absence."

"Rebekah, nobody's dying. Well, hopefully not anyway," Bridget partly assures. The blonde folds her arms to her chest, unconvinced. "Well, out with it then. What are you proposing as a necessary evil," she pushes. "No necessary evils, just you living your eternal life," the younger woman retorts. "It might be a long shot but here's where you come in, princess. If I can tie your life to the spell, then your immortality should be able to seal the deal forever. No more passing the crazy burden down the bloodline." Rebekah straightens up while gazing at the witch for a moment. 

"So, I'm your magical insurance policy. Were you going to spring that bit on me whilst I stood knee deep in your auspicious little salt bath?" 

The pureblood shrugs innocently with a slight tilt of her head. "I was pretty busy and hey, there's no time like the present. I've already blessed you as you slept like a baby so there's no need to disrupt Maya's little private paradise now." She extends a hand out to the Mikaelson who raises an eyebrow at her. "Here. Take my hand and come stand by me. I'm the link for the spell so we can't risk severing that before it's done." The vampire obliges by sauntering over to stand next to the woman perched on the floor. "Right hand side please. I'm a leftie and I have a feeling that I'm going to need my good arm for this." 

A pair of ocean eyes roll dramatically before the two women clasp hands accordingly. Bridget peers up at the blonde towering above her. "This is gonna take a lot of concentration. Once I start there's no stopping okay? You have to be my anchor meaning, don't let go no matter what," she gravely directs. "Unfortunately for me if following you straight into the depths of hell means ensuring the safe keeping of my niece well, I'm left with no other choice." 

The witch examines her shortly before rerouting her attention to the subject of her ritual. With a thumb she marks the brunette's forehead in blood and breathes in. Like clockwork, her eyes shut as her weight shifts onto her knees slightly. 

" _Aperiam in porta_." 

The repeated incantation is whispered harmoniously in an even pace until Maya's features twist into confusion. Rebekah furrows her own eyebrows as she observes her partner lowering her chin silently. The young woman in the tub begins to stir the calm waters by rocking her head from side to side. However, the thumb pressed against her remains perfectly still. Within moments Bridget's eyes blink open and her target writhes around wildly. 

"Bridget," the original addresses. 

The short-haired woman fails to respond but continues to hold the younger witch in place. The latter suddenly attempts to rise with a jolt and the former pushes her back down with force. The pureblood scoots closer and plants her free hand on her subject's chest as a precaution. "It's just about done. I need to seal it now," she notifies. 

An inaudible word is expelled into the air as she focuses the magic pulsating inside of her. Maya, with eyes still shut tightly thrashes around violently. Bridget thrusts her down with a strength that completely submerges her in the saline solution. Power courses through the caregiver's body causing her ally's own fingers to tingle at the strange sensation. Tangible energy funnels out of the vampire as she tunes in to the weakening heartbeat of the drowning woman. 

"Bridget, you're killing her!" 

The Allentown witch clenches her jaw and strains to finish the spell as time escapes her. At last, she feels the desired shift in her prisoner just as her own body becomes unbalanced. A burst of adrenaline shoots through her as she jumps to her feet in search of her special concoction. "I need...I need," she trails off wearily. Before she can manage to finish the statement, she collapses right into a strong pair of arms. 

Rebekah brings her down to the floor with wide eyes. "Bridget! Bridget," she calls. The younger woman moves her head around with a pained expression before sitting up slightly with the provided help of the blonde. "Ouch," Bridget remarks with discomfort. Maya springs up from the water abruptly and whips her head toward them with uncertainty. As she works to catch her breath, two pairs of scrutinizing eyes stare at her intently. A few feet away the caretaker rests her own throbbing head against the shoulder of the equally exhausted Mikaelson.

"So, I suppose that a proper display of gratitude is in order," the vampire deadpans.


	11. TIL THE END OF TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end. This chapter is nonlinear so you might wanna pay close attention. It's explained why during one particular part. Either way I will list the chronological order down below. If you wanna see the wedding inspiration and dresses then check out the tumblr as usual. Also things like what Freya does to honor Greg and what happened with Maya after are answered in the next story.
> 
> SPOTIFY PLAYLIST:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/beatnik.jones/playlist/2MXRsO3mLwRq9lH3JmtnqC
> 
> MUSIC:
> 
> 1) Judah & the Lion - Suit and Jacket: Rebekah and Bridget talk about the wedding.
> 
> 2) Sleeping At Last - Saturn: Freya wakes up from her coma and Keelin fully admits to her feelings.
> 
> 3) Spencer Combs - You Are Mine: Freya and Keelin dance under the string of lights.
> 
> 4) Kerli - Feral Hearts: Kol officiates Freya and Keelin's marriage.
> 
> CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER:  
> -Freya wakes up from her coma  
> -Freya and Keelin talk in bed  
> -Bridget explains the temporal wheel to Rebekah  
> -Freya gets ready for her wedding and Rebekah eases her insecurities  
> -Rebekah presents Freya to their siblings  
> -Keelin gets ready for her wedding and Bridget reassures her that everything is okay  
> -Freya and Elijah talk while strolling to the secret garden  
> -Kol officiates the Freelin Wedding  
> -Freya and Keelin dance under the hanging lights
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

Rebekah saunters into the well-lit cellar to find the seclusive caretaker floating around the space while deep in her work. The short-haired woman gathers a handful of labeled vials and brings them over to her main work table with purpose. "What on bloody earth are you up to now?" Bridget grins without so much as twitching and promptly spins in her place to regard the visitor. 

"Just the brazen blonde bombshell I'm looking for," she remarks. "That bit was made more than apparent with all the pestering magic notes in my pocket," the vampire retorts as she steps closer. "What you call pestering I call persistent," the witch throws back. "And anyway, if I'm going to complete this very expensive bridal shower gift then I have to make the necessary adjustments. Thanks to that adorable vampire Joshua, I've collected all of the precious Mikaelson blood."

"You're really quite the rambunctious witch, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm definitely resourceful. It's the best way for your family to be together for Freya's dream wedding without unleashing pure evil onto the world."

The Mikaelson perks up at the statement and tilts her head slightly. "So, what exactly are you proposing when you say that we can truly be together," she inquires evenly. "The three main pureblood witch lines in my village are the keepers of this tool called the ‘Temporal Wheel’. Unfortunately for my line they were ousted because of my mother's crimes. But luckily for me all three of my childhood friends are from each line still inducted. It took a lot of convincing to borrow something so powerful, but I've done it," Bridget informs. She turns back to the progress on the table and her companion scrutinizes the magical object. The ordinary looking water wheel is purely made from wood and appears unattractively archaic. 

"Well, it does not possess my greatest expectations that's for sure," the older woman quips. 

The witch chuckles lightly with a shake of her head. "Now I know that it doesn't look like much, but it's all part of a ploy. This thing was created a long time ago to house secret meetings that no one could spy on. The power of cloaking, enemy detection. It even has one of the most powerful barrier spells for extra protection. I can use that specifically to contain the entity inside of you and your siblings, but only for a few hours," she explains. 

Blue eyes slightly widen in amazement. "By day a selfless underpaid babysitter and by night the convenient keeper of a mystical speakeasy. Do you even try to maintain your aggravating sense of perfection or does it just come naturally," Rebekah ponders comically. A child-like beam is thrown at her in response. 

"The whole thing is just smart magic. It's going to take a lot of power but it's worth it for the happiness of my friends. We could all use something uplifting to come out of all this so, here's my proposal," the pureblood attests. "Each vial of blood acts as an invitation to our special little place. I'll just pour them into the water wheel and enact it with the secret spell. Once the wheel starts turning we'll all be contained together in a magical venue, courtesy of us if you'd like to assist, to enjoy the celebration." 

The blonde allows a gradual smile to form upon her lips as she folds her arms. "You are wholeheartedly ruining my chance for the title of Maid of Honor. Freya will be more than ecstatic. She will quite literally be over the moon on a bloody broomstick upon discovering the lengths you went to for this," she acclaims. "Hey, it's what I'm here for," the younger woman waves off. "Besides. What would their eternal vows be without their own little slice of heaven with the ones they love. You can always pay for the honeymoon, princess."

"Touché."

Bridget grabs an empty vial and carefully holds it up between them. "Now, it's time to give me the goods. I have a special vial reserved for the contribution of a crazy Aunt Bex but annoyingly no blood in it," she jests. Rebekah lowers her gaze and bites into the palm of her hand allowing a steady stream of blood to fill the glass container.  
________________________________________

Freya breathes in the sweet, unforgettable scent of peaches as she buries her face in soft curls. Since being back in the real world, she has found her body unwilling to rest in the slightest bit for fear of reliving her greatest nightmare. She places a gentle kiss on the bare shoulder of the woman in her arms before a quick flash of death confronts her. After slightly flinching, a deep puff of air escapes her lungs as she attempts to ease herself. _It was just in your mind_. Green eyes promptly search for a new subject to inspect within their line of vision. The witch silently allows her thoughts to drift but finds it difficult to relax with the anxiety stirring within her. 

"I can feel you thinking," Keelin remarks in a raspy voice. 

Not a second later she's maneuvering around in the protective hold on her to face the older woman. Her hand instantly cups her lover's cheek as she watches bright emerald eyes fixing themselves to her features. Freya allows herself a moment of peace before speaking up. "Sorry. I'm a little restless but you should get some sleep. I feel bad enough about scaring you out of it for an entire week," she states apologetically. 

"Uh uh. You're not getting out of this so easily, Freya Mikaelson. What's going on inside of your crazy, beautiful, and very alive mind?" 

The witch bites her lip and offers a halfhearted smile in return. "When I was asleep...for all those days I had some bad dreams. Many of which attested to the horrible life that you would spend married to me. I guess that I shouldn't expect anything less considering all that I've done in my life, even within our relationship," she admits. 

After a bitter smile makes way, she redirects her gaze but is guided right back to the brown eyes boring into her own. 

"Hey, I'm going to be your wife no matter what. Your darkness can't scare me no more than my own failed to scare you away. The light that we've managed to create together means so much more. These dreams...they're just the broken part of you that thinks you're deserving of that darkness but no," the werewolf protests with a shake of her head. "You're not. You deserve a good life with the people that love you unconditionally. I'm committed to you and our family, Freya. In my heart it's been that way all along and nothing can ever change that truth. Not your self-sabotage or my own endless fears, nothing." 

Freya tries to will away the bothersome tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "I don't want to ever cause you pain again, Keelin." She frantically shakes her head and the brunette shushes her with a knowing look. "Hey, I know that you will spend every day of our lives together making sure that it doesn't happen. And if by chance we find ourselves in hard times, we have our vow to stand by each other," the younger woman affirms. 

The couple admire one another with wonder before moving impossibly closer within the bedsheets. A familiar warmth envelopes their naked forms, and Keelin brings Freya into a slow succession of kisses before pulling back to gaze at her softly. "Got that, little miss sunshine?" The blonde gives in with a small grin and nods in acceptance.  
________________________________________

Her daydream dissipates along with a deep release of air as she surveys her reflection in the full-length mirror. The sight of the beautiful white modern dress does little to keep her anxiousness at bay. There's a quick knock at the door before the unknown visitor enters a second later. Joyful blue eyes marvel at the witch who catches their gaze through the mirror with a coy smile. As the bride to be peers down at her feet her sibling comes closer with a frown of disapproval. 

"Love, is everything alright," Rebekah questions. 

The taller woman looks up to regard her in the mirror with a tentative nod. "I'm finally marrying the one that I love, my soulmate." Her sister tilts her head in concern. "Then why the long face at a perfect dream come true," she asks. "Is it very telling that I'm still afraid of screwing things up all over again? I'm even more terrified of losing Keelin forever at this point," Freya sighs out. 

She plays with her hands nervously while averting her eyes from her sister. "Keelin isn't going anywhere. I've seen firsthand how happy she is right now and one look at her down the aisle will make all the nerves dissipate. I promise you, Freya." A few moments pass before the bride looks up with a nod. "Yeah," she agrees with a smile. Her eyes focus back on her own dazzling reflection and she bites her lip as Rebekah happily observes from behind.  
________________________________________

Tired eyes blink a few times to adjust to the natural light casting over them. "Oh my god, Freya." Keelin immediately rises from her chair and plops down on the edge of the bed. Freya sits up and takes in the woman's sigh of relief. "How long have I been out for," she asks. The werewolf examines her seriously while tilting her head. "Freya, you've been in a coma for a week. I was so worried about what that would mean once you woke up so I'm glad to see how aware you are right now," she informs. The older woman furrows her eyebrows as she processes the new knowledge along with her own unsettling experience. 

"At times it felt like I was awake," she breathes out. "Well, you had a near death experience. It doesn't surprise me that your brain found a way to cope. Somehow Mikaela's spell was successful enough to allow you to heal while sleeping. I can't begin to understand but I won't question any method of saving your life. I'll still need to run some tests on you to be sure of course," the doctor notifies. 

Freya looks down at her hands. As much as she had fought and longed to get back, it's all overwhelming her now that she's here. The fact that her young daughter had enacted a spell so advanced was enough, but now knowing that Keelin had been so close to her the whole time is cutting her wide open. 

"I was terrified by the possibility of you never waking up." 

The witch shoots her gaze to the astounded woman beside her and instantly feels the urge to lighten the dismal mood. "And what? Miss the chance of finally marrying the love of my life? That was never an option. Besides, I'm used to the idea of sleeping for extended periods of time." Keelin chuckles at the playful remark but the residual bad emotions stirring within her cuts it short. The abrupt change in her demeanor doesn't go unnoticed by the insecure Mikaelson who observes her weariness. "Do you regret bargaining your hand in marriage or was it all just a dream I had in my head," the latter inquires slowly. Within the already quiet room everything else seems to still as the pair hold intense eye contact.

"When I told you to fight for our future it wasn't about bargains or dreams. It was about our reality. I did regret not telling you how much I really want you and _only_ you though. And trying to pretend that you being with someone else didn't kill me inside. We share something that no one else will ever understand because _you_ are my other half until my very last breath, until forever." Freya swallows while gazing at her soulmate in awe. If there was something that she was expecting, it surely wasn't the wolf being completely transparent about her true feelings. A shaky exhale is released between them before the admission continues. "Freya, I love you. So, so, so much and I want to marry you while we still have these moments. We live with danger, tragedy, and disappointment but what we have together is something that matters. We've survived so much together and there's no way that I can ever give that up. Deep down I've never given up on making things work with you and I don't ever want to give you up again, ever."

Freya smiles through newly forming tears and Keelin finds herself doing the same before her face is cradled in gentle hands. "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that," the former remarks. A heartwarming grin mirrors her own and the pair become entangled in a passionate kiss. Soon they break apart but collide into a comforting embrace as they hold each other tightly.  
________________________________________

Hope chases Mikaela around the room as Keelin nearly gulps down a glass of wine. "Okay, I'm stopping you at two. You're just one glass away from forgetting your own vows," Bridget reprimands. The older woman finishes off her drink in record time before throwing her friend a pained look. "We've already done personal vows without the glitz and glam. Regardless, the plan isn't to be drunk at the alter just...less anxious and ready to puke up my insides," she retorts. 

"Are you having cold feet? I've never seen you this nervous ever," the witch asks in disbelief. 

The wolf immediately shakes her head. "I _know_ that I want to marry, Freya. It's just that we had plenty of time during the first go around to plan a ceremony, whereas now I just wanted to tie the knot before there's another threat against our lives. I've only had four days to process the fact that I'm actually going to be a wife," she professes neurotically. "Hey, everything is fine. Nothing and no one is going to ruin your big day all thanks to your bestest friend here," Bridget reassures. "Are you sure that there's no side effects or trap doors to this whole thing? I mean we're standing in a mansion and I'm getting married in my own custom outdoor venue," Keelin questions anxiously.

The pureblood smiles knowingly while tilting her head. "For the last time, nothing major has ever went wrong with the temporal wheel. Sure, I now owe some pureblood witches my currently glamorous ass, but this is about you and Freya's happiness today. It was the only way that we could all be together as one big perfectly messed up family for this grand union. At most, we'll all have scattered memories of recent time due to the powerful magic I had to utilize. But it will all adjust afterwards okay? I promise you."

Keelin tilts her own head at the younger woman before finally giving in with a small nod. "Okay. I guess I _should_ be more appreciative of all your hard work," she states calmly. Her friend grins and turns her around to face the full-length mirror. "Exactly. Now...you just worry about how beautiful you look, and the rest will fall into place." The werewolf smiles graciously at her reflection and Bridget mirrors the fond expression while resting her chin on the bride's shoulder from behind.  
________________________________________

Rebekah exits the room with a wide grin and clears her throat dramatically. Her older siblings redirect their attention to her and promptly gather around. "I proudly present to you, our Mikaelson blushing bride." The trio of men eyes her intently as she steps aside and allows a self-conscious Freya to appear in front of them. Klaus and Kol smirk at her with glasses of champagne in hand while Elijah takes some time to regard her with quiet esteem. The bride dips her head slightly and peers up at them in anticipation. The youngest sibling steps forward like a force to be reckoned with. "Well, don't just stand there like bloody idiots. Shower our darling big sister with the necessary compliments and praise on her special day," she commands. 

The oldest brother settles in front of his blushing sister. "You look beautiful, Freya." The middle brother steps up soon after. "Absolutely stunning," he chimes in dutifully. The compliment causes the older woman to smile genuinely. The youngest brother finishes his drink and grins with pleasure. "As the officiant I dare say marvelous," he adds. Freya beams while surveying all of her siblings. 

"Thank you. It means the world to me that I have this moment to share with you, all of you. I've made amends with the fact that our peace will always be an uphill battle but...this is an example of those times where family truly conquers all," she proclaims. 

The Mikaelsons all nod in agreement, and the woman of the hour reaches out to grab her sharply dressed brother's hand. There's an unspoken sadness due to the fact that this event is temporary, but each of them silently swears to make the most of their situation for the sake of family. After a moment the youngest sibling opts to redirect back to the uplifting mood. 

"So, with dear old Kol as the unlikely officiant, which one of you will be parading Freya down the aisle," Rebekah inquires playfully. 

Elijah directs his attention to the woman with a serious expression. "I suppose that task is bestowed upon me as the eldest of our brothers," he declares. Freya graciously smiles, and Klaus rolls his eyes with a sarcastic sigh. "Oh, don't be so glum Nik. Perhaps it's in your best interest to watch and learn in preparation for your own daughter's sake," his younger sister advises. 

The original hybrid throws her an unamused look. "Not in this lifetime of mine, my poor naive sister." Rebekah grins at him with satisfaction as their impatient brother claps his hands to interrupt the banter. "As much as I enjoy the sibling rivalry, I have a prepared ceremony to look over and I'm sure that Freya fancies getting on with marrying her awaiting bride," Kol announces. 

"Very much so actually," Freya gladly speaks up. 

"Well, then it's settled. Elijah sweeps her down the aisle. I'll be at the altar." 

The designated officiant walks away from the group and Klaus smirks deviously at his older sister. "What's the rush, sister? I'm sure that Keelin won't go tumbling out of your nuptials a plethora of enemies, four near deaths, three break ups, and one child later. That's what I like to call a true investment," he quips. "I'll just take that as you applauding the testament to our strength, Klaus." The hybrid appears pleased with himself. "Of course. Getting on the bad side of the rather fierce Mikaelson witch turned bridezilla is never my intention," he retorts. 

Rebekah taps away on her phone before looking up at her sister. "Let's move this along before we have an actual were-bride on our hands. Bridget has informed me of Keelin's pre-wedding jitters," she notifies. Green eyes immediately whip to the younger blonde. "Is she okay," Freya asks intensely. "There will be no panicking and ruining my great work. She's fine, Freya. Just excited and anxious as any bride shall be. I can assure you that there will be no mishaps with your soon to be missus. But it's not every day that a poor soul is formally inducted into the Mikaelson clan," Rebekah attests. Elijah scrutinizes his older sister with purpose. "Your intended bride is to take on our namesake," he questions. Freya gazes at him while biting her lip.  
________________________________________

"Do you remember how much of an outsider I was when we first met? The long-lost sister that craved the acceptance of the family that only saw her as a stranger not to be trusted. I didn't blame any of you, you know. But you were willing to give me a chance of being heard despite the doubts surrounding me. It hasn't escaped me yet and I will never forget that," Freya recalls.

The sun shines down onto the pair of siblings as they stroll down the stone path with linked arms. The trees on either side of them curve into a natural arch leading to the alter. Lights hanging on cords flicker in tune with the chirping of birds in the garden. "So, imagine someone like Keelin. All alone, with no family in a world that shuns her for who she is. Facing the fear from humans, the hate of vampires, even betrayal from witches. For so long her greatest enemy was herself, her very own nature. Can you imagine how truly alone she must've felt for years?" 

Elijah silently ponders the question. "Loneliness is a terrible affliction. You never truly know what beast is residing within you until those violently quiet nights alone," he replies. 

"Except that she chose to challenge her inner demons. She wanted to be better and set out to do so. I was more than inspired by the things she's done in her short life, Elijah. Everything about her broke me down, built me up, changed me and continues to do so now. I have a beautiful daughter to carry on my legacy, our legacy because of the sacrifices that Keelin made against her own better judgement," the blonde proclaims. 

"And this is why she will now become a Mikaelson by law and word," the original concludes.

Freya suddenly halts their advancement and turns to face the man seriously. "No," she states with a shake of her head. "It's more than that. For once I just want to give her anything and everything she desires. Had it been me becoming a Murphy then I would've done it in a heartbeat. But she insisted that this is her family now. Mikaela bears my name and so should she, is her argument. You see, none of the unwavering pride matters here anymore. Keelin never needed to prove herself or earn the title. I was always just fighting to live up to her presence."  
________________________________________

The newlyweds sway in a circle illuminated by a string of lights. The starry night sky is the perfect background as the soft music captures the loving mood. The entire day had been breathtaking but the end of it is proving to be picturesque. "What are you thinking about _Mrs_. Mikaelson," Keelin asks goofily. "Why, quite a bit _Mrs_. Mikaelson," Freya throws back. The brunette giggles blissfully. "I just wanted to try the minor change on for size," she admits. They both grin at each other with amusement. "Hey, no complaints here. I think that you wear it better in your own right."

A grin fit for a Cheshire cat is instantly reserved for the taller woman as they continue to slow dance. "Wanna know what I was thinking about," the wolf asks. Her wife nods accordingly while gripping her waist protectively. "The first time we ever danced like this. Well, it was the first time we ever danced period." The blonde smiles softly at the memory. "The jazz bar," she confirms. Her partner nods happily in response. 

"Did I know then that I was going to have your baby and possible future babies? Nope. But I did think 'Wow this lady is pretty smooth when she's not summoning ancient forces and channeling evil spirits to keep her rowdy siblings out of trouble'. You scored some major points that night, throwing me off my game and all. I can now admit this because I have nothing more to prove with this baby." 

She releases an arm from around the witch's neck to display the Scandinavian style ring on her finger with pride. Freya smiles at her with adoration before showing off her own family heirloom courtesy of her new wife. "And now I can say that even though I'm wearing what once belonged to the fearless Patty Malraux, I didn't possess half of her nerve when you asked me to dance that night," she reveals. 

"No way," Keelin argues while tilting her head. "You were unbothered the entire night and I recall you running the show at that place." The older woman shakes her head playfully. "The big bad wicked witch couldn't possibly reconcile the kind and beautiful soul wanting to be so close to her like this," she explains. "Because she knew that the wicked witch wasn't so wicked after all," the younger woman replies.

Forest green eyes bore into earthy brown ones with unmeasurable passion. "That's because she finally had a safe place," Freya states with conviction. Keelin smiles at her softly and her heart somehow swells even more as she admires her. "I love you, Keelin."

"I love you more, Freya Mikaelson. Forever."

The couple pulls into each other as their family marvels at them. Hayley is the first to spontaneously drag Elijah to the outdoor dancefloor after beaming at the newlyweds. The confused faces watching gradually spread into delighted expressions. Hope looks up at her austere father with wonderment. "Can we dance too, dad?" He instantly turns to look down at his enchanting little girl in her puffy white dress and lavender ribbon. "Well, of course," Klaus obliges. They shoot each other trademark grins before walking out hand in hand. Nearby Kol shrugs and leads a grinning Davina over to dance as well.

"And of course, the best is saved for last." Marcel peers down at his wife with little surprise. "Rebekah," he drawls. "Oh, after the bewitching brides alright," she assures with a smile. "I do admit that it's a job well done with credit to Bridget and I." The vampire is promptly yanked toward the swaying couples by the satisfied blonde. 

Bridget observes with amusement as the last pair meanders through the bodies in search of a decent spot. Soon her head goes to fall into her hand as exhaustion threatens to claim her. "B.B," a little voice sounds. The witch removes the hand shielding her forehead and looks down at her favorite person in the world with a charmed smile. Mikaela stands confidently in front of her with a beautiful ivory dress and elegant high bun. As the child holds out her tiny hand with an adorable grin, the woman is reminded of just how upstaged she is by a three-year-old. 

"I thought you'd never ask," she gasps dramatically while standing. The hybrid is suddenly hoisted up and spun around gleefully in her caregiver's fiercely protective arms. Their joyous giggling attracts the gaze of their fellow attendees that all look on with their own captivated expressions.  
________________________________________

"Today is a celebration of love, commitment, friendship, family, and of the two people who will embody these things forever," Kol announces professionally. 

Keelin and Freya stand before him at the alter with their hands joined together. "Not every love story is some extraordinary fantasy or twisted tragedy of passion but...to be honest this one kinda is." Their family allows a bit of laughter at the truth. "From captor and prisoner to allies to friends to 'come on they're not just friends with all the undressing with eyes' to 'oh come on just do the deed already' to something more and finally something forever."

The eldest Mikaelson rolls her eyes at the slight detour of professionalism but remains quiet as her intended grins at her.

"These two souls have united and will be forever tied as made evident by their beautiful creation, little Mikaela Roux Mikaelson. They have defied every law imaginable and continue to fight for each other every day despite the odds stacked against them. That is what makes them truly a force to be reckoned with."

Hayley and Rebekah watch with awe while the others lift their chins pridefully.

"I think we can all agree that we're here to see where this hell of pairing is bound to be in the coming years. Only time will tell but we are looking forward to the new moments you two shall make together with this new chapter of your lives."

Everyone shows their agreement with silent nods of affirmation.

"And now it's time for the vows. As if we already haven't had plenty of those floating around for ages," Kol states exasperatedly. A few chuckles fill the air. "You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're now making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, makes you think, makes you smile, and makes you drink but also makes each day a little brighter to see through the darkest times. You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep, I hope."

Freya subtly glares at the sly end remark.

"You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises. You're vowing to always be there. Every experience from this point on will see each of you as a vital part of it. Always and forever."

The couple stare at each other unable to contain their excitement at this point.

"So, now we'll start with big sis the witch. Will you, Freya Mikaelson, keep Keelin Patricia Murphy as your favorite person - to laugh with her, go on crazy adventures with her, and fight evil bastards all the while supporting her through life's tough and tragic moments? Will you grow old with her or more likely in this case go out with a bang with her, keep your pride in her, and love her each and every day in new ways?"

"I will," Freya vows without a hitch.

"And will you, Keelin Patricia Murphy, do the same unto Freya Mikaelson? Of course, your added bonus is dealing with the weight of an abundance of Mikaelson inherited issues."

Half of the attendees roll their eyes with displeasure.

"I will," Keelin swears.

"Great," the officiant exclaims. He claps his hands enthusiastically. "And now for the ring exchange. We don't have an abundance of children running around, ala the whole barren vampire situation, but as we've had our beautiful Hope as flower girl, what better way to bind these two then by will of their very own personified ribbon. I welcome little Mikaela as our ring bearer. Come on sweetie."

Mikaela walks the short distance to bring the rings with pride. Her extended family watches with utter endearment as her parents accept them while allowing their wrists to be bound together by a bright red ribbon. Freya kisses the child and pulls her over to stand beside her. Kol grins at the familial scene before continuing.

"Thank you, darling. Let's see. You both have chosen to bear these rings as a reminder of the promises made to each other. People often say that wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings do in fact have a beginning. The stones were formed a long time ago deep within this earth. Dug up from the surface by wandering eyes and forged in a furnace with cold metal. Something beautiful was made from raw elements much like your binding love. We've come from humble beginnings and through a series of very fortunate events, we as imperfect beings have been made to shape nothing into something extraordinary. Just as I suspect you'll both take care of these enchanted rings, I am confident in the mutual protection of your commitment to each other."

Their witnesses all nod in agreement with emotional smiles.

"Now, settle down peeps. I'm quite sure that I haven't chattered away with the evening just yet. So, please only full glasses raised in honor of our beautiful ladies of the hour. Need I remind you that this is a celebration and every celebration needs a toast. Before I treat myself to a nice dance with a very dashing lady I ask you all to give a proper moment to Freya and Keelin as we celebrate the communion of their love. Also, just wanted to remind everyone that I in fact called everything and the score is now 3 - 0. See you on the field, big sis."

Kol winks before downing his champagne as everyone raises their glasses to drink.

"Oh, and I suspect a new addition to carry the Mikaelson name soon enough," the officiant adds. "Well, we do have an abundance of full moon opportunity," the pureblood exclaims. "Thank you for that, Bridget. I will have to drink a few more of these to catch up with you afterwards." The short-haired woman throws him a tipsy grin in response while proudly raising her glass in the air.

"Anyway, I present to you Mrs. & Mrs. Freya Mikaelson. You may now devour each other with a sweet, sweet lady kiss. Save me a dance, our newest Mikaelson! And yes, I see you Mikaela. I'll be right down to appease you with a dance before uncle cool moves has to tend to his own lady!"

The family applauds the new union with gleeful expressions. Marcel whistles with expertise and Kol is promptly removed from the platform by his older brother. "Cheers to you dear sister," Elijah congratulates seriously. Freya grabs onto Keelin's face and kisses her sweetly while Mikaela hugs their legs tightly. Hope releases white doves into the air and her parents watch the enchanting display with great pride.


End file.
